Chosen Path
by Reina Ann Vilre
Summary: The day of Oracle has come at last, and three children in the small village of Iselia race to the Martel Temple to finally meet the Chosen One of Sylvarant. But the Chosen isn't quite as they expected. Full summary inside *AU
1. Prologue: The Oracle

Author's Notes: I don't ask for a present and even if I did I doubt anyone would give me anything, but today is the day of my birth. To commemorate this momentous occasion I decided to gift you all with the prologue to my new story, Chosen Path. I sincerely hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I can claim the tenth of September as my birth date, however I cannot claim to own Tales of Symphonia or any of the characters from the game.

Summary: The day of Oracle has come at last, and three children in the small village of Iselia race to the MartelTemple to finally meet the Chosen One of Sylvarant. But the Chosen isn't quite as they expected. Instead of one devoted wholly to the goddess, they find a man who had long ago lost faith in the world. It is up to these children now, to give him new strength to face the trials that await him on the Journey of Regeneration.

Category: Game, Tales of Symphonia

Pairings: Lloyd/Colette, Genis/Presea, possible Zelos/Sheena, Past Kratos/Anna, Past Yuan/Martel

Genre: Hurt/comfort/Family

Rating: T

Warnings: spoilers, angst, mild violence.

* * *

Prologue: Oracle

A sudden beam of light shot out into the morning sky, a sign of Salvation for the people of Sylvarant. The students of the small Iselian schoolhouse crowded around the windows in amazement as they watched the white pillar spring up into the heavens. Their teacher, Professor Raine Sage, glanced toward the window briefly, halting her lecture about the journey of the Chosen.

Whispers of 'is that the oracle?' and 'it's here. The oracle is finally here' could be heard throughout the classroom.

"Settle down class," Professor Sage called over the din of excited students.

"But Raine, it's the oracle!" Genis exclaimed with anticipation.

"Are we going to finally be able to meet the Chosen?" Colette, granddaughter of the high Priestess Phaidra, asked curiously, her crystal blue eyes brightening considerably.

Lloyd, a red clad boy who was raised outside the village, shrugged his shoulders and said, "maybe." He thought it over a minute. "Hey, Professor Sage! Can we all go to the Martel Temple?" Lloyd asked.

Raine gave him a flat look. "The only one who is going to the temple is me. I want the rest of you to stay here and study." Her students sighed in unison as they all began filing back to their seats.

"But that's so boring!" Lloyd whined.

Raine glared down at her pupil. "Do you want me to give you detention?" She asked the boy.

"A-ah, n-no ma'am!" Lloyd stuttered out.

Raine nodded, acknowledging his reply before she left the building.

"Man!" Lloyd complained loudly as soon as she was gone. "Our one chance of meeting the Chosen, and professor won't let us go!"

"Ah, Lloyd? Did you even stop to think that they wouldn't let a bunch of kids near the temple anyway?" Genis asked his friend, giving the elder boy his usual exasperated tone whenever he said something stupid.

"They would have let us. Colette's grandma is the head priestess! Besides, everyone knows Colette is training to become a priestess herself," Lloyd replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Hey," Lloyd said as he had a sudden idea. "Colette? You want to go to the temple with me?" he asked the younger girl.

Colette looked over at Lloyd with her wide innocent eyes. "Huh?" She questioned, her cerulean eyes blinking in confusion.

Lloyd sighed. "Don't you want to meet the Chosen?" the boy clarified.

"Oh!" the girl exclaimed with realization. "Of course! I _always_ wanted to meet the Chosen," She smiled brightly. Anyone who knew Colette knew of her dedication to Martel.

Lloyd grinned at her response. "Yeah, see Genis? Let's go then," the boy called back to his friends as he headed toward the door.

Before he reached it, however, Genis intercepted him. "Lloyd if we leave we'll get in trouble with Raine when she gets back. And besides that, didn't she say she was going to the temple? What if she sees us?"

"Oh come on Genis, you worry too much. It can't be as bad as all that. This _is _research, after all. We're gonna meet the Chosen!" Lloyd said.

Lloyd and Colette stepped past the boy, leaving Genis to make the decision by himself. Shaking his head in annoyance and irritation the younger Sage Sibling ran after his friends. He caught up with them in a moment and let out a slight huff.

"Fine, I'll go with you guys," Genis said. "Just don't blame me when we get caught."

Lloyd looked back at him and grinned stupidly. "Alright!" Lloyd exclaimed happily, pumping his fist into the air. "To the Martel Temple!"

* * *

End notes: I certainly hope you liked reading this, but as always, I will continue writing even if you didn't. It's simply a lot easier for me if I know that you care.


	2. Chapter 1: Chosen One

Author's Notes: I was going to wait until Sunday to post this but I just couldn't. It is far too much fun messy with the plot of my new obsession (Tales of Symphonia) and I had already had this chapter mostly written down, I just had to revise it a bit. There is actually a whole lot of Lloyd, Colette and Genis in this chapter (none in fact) but we'll see them again next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia or the game's characters.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Chosen

"Chosen, it's time," the old priest stated.

Kratos Aurion, age thirty-six, was the seventh Chosen of Mana. Or, at least he would be, _if_ he completed the Journey of Regeneration. But it mattered little whether he did or did not; he would die all the same.

Once he tried running from his duty. But that was a long time ago, when he still had something for himself. He had nothing now, save a bitterness and resentment for the system that single-handedly destroyed his family.

Most knew how the journey ended. Every Chosen who completed the journey to the Tower of Salvation never returned. The people of Sylvarant didn't care though, as they were saved from their suffering. Kratos had often sneered at those who believed in the Church of Martel.

The sacrifice of the Chosen wasn't right. Why would a supposedly _caring_ goddess call for innocent blood? It didn't make any sense as to why she would create a system like this. The contradictions within the church were astounding.

That was the very reason he didn't even try and lift his sword in defense of those so called priests as they were slaughtered by the desians. No, he didn't even try and defend himself. He wanted it to be over, and if it had to be at the end of a sword instead of slowly losing his humanity then so be it.

Unfortunately the desians were never given the chance as someone else had blocked the strike and fought off his attackers. The blue haired man briefly glanced at him, his blue-green eyes showing his confusion. It only lasted a second though as he quickly finished the desians with a sweeping slash from his swallow and a few quick, yet well placed lightning spells.

"Never known a Chosen who couldn't defend himself," the half-elf said briefly, with an almost bitter tone in his voice.

Before Kratos had a chance to respond someone else came forward and cut him off. "I must say that was impressive," the elderly voice of Phaidra, head priestess of the Martel Temple, said as she came out of the entrance to the dilapidated structure.

A woman with silver hair and suspicious blue eyes was at her side. "Phaidra, is this the Chosen?" The woman asked, her eyes never leaving Kratos's face.

Kratos become increasingly uncomfortable with her boring eyes, but instead of showing it he glared menacingly in her direction. "Yes, it is," Phaidra responded glancing at the female half-elf.

"Chosen one, Kratos," Phaidra began. Kratos nearly grimaced at being addressed by his title. "This is Raine Sage, a healer and the teacher of our little town," Phaidra explained. "I would ask that she be allowed to accompany you on your journey, as I am sure she could be of help. Especially considering the priests that were to go with you fell at the hands of the desians."

"That is fine," Kratos replied. He would rather it be this 'Miss Sage' than those infuriating old men who were the cause of his family's demise.

"Now then, what of you?" the priestess asked the blue-haired half-elf.

"I also wish to join the Chosen's journey," the man replied calmly.

Phaidra glanced over to him. "Oh?" the elderly woman glanced at him curiously. "May I ask your name and business?"

The man looked over at her. "I am Yuan Ka-Fai," he said calmly. "And I came here because I had heard the Oracle was said to be conveyed here."

Kratos silently assessed 'Yuan' in his mind. If he was on a pilgrimage he was likely associated with the church, something that Kratos despised. "You are with the Church of Martel?" Kratos asked

Yuan snorted. "I suppose you could say that."

Kratos gave him a deadpan expression, clearly not pleased by this news. "In that case I shall ask that you leave immediately. Your service is no longer required nor is it desired."

"Now wait just a minute," Yuan's voice rose steadily as he straightened to his full height. "I didn't come all this way just to be shoved aside like that. I saved your life, you should be thanking me!"

"Thanking you?" Kratos arched an eyebrow. "I suppose I hadn't realized you had done something that was worthy of a thank you. Forgive me for my ignorance," Kratos said sarcastically, giving Yuan a mock bow.

Phaidra glanced between the two men, an expression of shock coming over her features. She had heard of this Chosen's past, but she hadn't expected him to be so disrespectful. "Chosen," the elderly woman addressed Kratos, "it's rather impolite to say such things to someone who is simply offering to help," she admonished with the upmost respect.

Kratos stiffened, and leveled a cool glare on the woman. "I do not believe I was speaking to you," He said heatedly.

Phaidra took a few steps back, and stared at him wide-eyed in disbelief. "O-of course Chosen. Please, forgive me," the old woman apologized as she bowed slightly. "I meant no disrespect."

"Is that so?" Kratos inquired with false curiosity, a bit of hostility creeping into his tone.

"What are you going to do? Attack an old woman?" Yuan asked derisively.

Kratos growled in irritation. "Just what do you pretend to know of my actions? Do you think me a mere brute?"

"Considering your lack of regard for the priestess? I certainly wouldn't put it beneath you," Yuan stated simply. "Perhaps you should consider behaving in a manner more befitting of the title of Chosen."

"And perhaps you should mind your tongue! I am not some mere object!" Kratos snapped, finally coming to the end of his rope.

A light came on behind Yuan's eyes, and he met Kratos' gaze firmly, silent words of understanding passing between the two. Eventually Yuan lowered his eyes. "I apologize," the man muttered quietly, "that was highly uncalled for."

Kratos relaxed as well, his expression returning to normal. He regarded Phaidra carefully. "I should apologize as well," he said to the woman, "my words were overly harsh. Please forgive me."

"Of course Chosen One" Phaidra nodded her head as a form of acknowledgement. Kratos sighed, already having grown weary of the formalities.

"Chosen," Miss Sage spoke at last, "would it not be best if you go and accept the Oracle now?" The woman inquired softly.

Kratos slumped his shoulders dejectedly at this, and his red-brown eyes closed briefly. "I suppose I must," the man admitted reluctantly. "Miss Sage, Yuan; are the two of you going to accompany me?"

"You're _asking_ me now?" Yuan questioned exasperatedly. "If you were going to accept than you should have just said so in the first place. It certainly would have saved us a great deal of trouble."

Kratos shrugged. "You're the one who said you wanted to come. Even so it is a dangerous journey," Kratos stated. "I would hold neither of you at fault if you backed out now," he said, a tad hopeful that they _would_ leave.

"And miss an opportunity like this?" Miss Sage asked, stars shining in the depths of her pale blue eyes.

"It seems Miss Raine beat me to the punch," Yuan said, the beginnings of a small, crooked smile forming on his lips.

"Then let us begin," Kratos said simply.

He stepped forward into the dark abyss that was the Martel Temple, accepting his fate. Miss Sage and Yuan followed after him. Raine glanced in all directions frantically as they entered, her eyes alight with an almost other-worldly joy. Yuan, in comparison, remained eerily calm, and stood as a stark contrast to Miss Sage.

As the group made their way deeper into the heart of the ancient structure Kratos turned to his companions. "Miss Sage?" he queried uncertainly as he observed her strange behavior. "Is there something wrong?"

The woman broke from her frenzied state and turned to stare at him. "A-nothing. It's merely most of the villagers are not allowed into the temple, as only the priests and those training to become priests can come here. I have always had a keen interest in archeology, therefore it's quite something to see such a magnificent structure like this up close and in person."

An auburn brow raised in question. "Is that why you requested to come along then?"

"Yes actually. That and this whole process of World Regeneration is absolutely fascinating!" Kratos could practically see the stars in her eyes: it disgusted him.

Kratos turned away from her abruptly, not wishing to look at her anymore. It was people like her that made this all the worse. How could this woman be _fascinated_ with the journey that would be his death?

Anger burned deeply in his chest and it took him a great deal to master it. Kratos avoided Raine warily as they trekked farther into the temple. Why did people have to be so…?

"Are you alright?" A quiet voice spoke up from the right, interrupting Kratos' train of thought. It was quite the contrast to Yuan's near shouting earlier.

Kratos turned to look over at Yuan, his green eyes seemingly boring into his soul. At that moment an understanding passed between the two. Yuan knew perfectly well that this journey would me in regards to Kratos, and that the man had already accepted this fate as unavoidable. He was not offering sympathy or pity. Empathy was something else entirely.

"Thank you," Kratos responded almost inaudibly. He faced forward once again as they moved deeper into the temple, head held high. Despite the fact that he hadn't spoken above a whisper, he knew that Yuan had heard him.

* * *

Endnotes: Heeheehee, Someone actually guessed it was Kratos (or Yuan, she said) in her review. Now, in all honesty, I have two different Alternate Chosen ideas, namely this one and one I have not actually started writing yet, and they both involved are two favorite Seraphim in that, Kratos is the Chosen in this one, and Yuan is the Chosen in the other one. Though, in that one Yuan's the Chosen of Tethe'alla, and it's far more an AU then this one. Everyone has a different role in that one.

First of all, I want to know if you could actually follow what I wrote above. Secondly, I want to explain Kratos' behavior a bit. In this, he is not a bitter four-thousand-year-old Seraphim of Cruxis, but a bitter thiry-six-year-old Chosen of Mana, hence the reason why he may seem to be acting a bit OOC. He is very touchy about being referred to by his title of Chosen (ironic considered he only ever referred to Colette by title) and he is far more open with emotions, similiar to the way Lloyd is. He is still very stubborn, and doesn't change his mind easily, thus, once he has it out for someone, he rarely changes his mind. Therefore we shall see a lot of tension between Kratos and Raine. As for Yuan and Kratos, those to will probably bicker between each other as well, but it's more of siblings fighting than anything else.


	3. Chapter 2: Worlds Collide

Author's notes: Yes, I am back with another chapter of my new story Chosen Path. I actually have two chapter's fully written, not including this one, so I'm actually working on chapter five, and I want it to stay that way. This way, the updates should be fairly regular at least, with minor editing before I actually post. I'm not going to make any promises on that though. Anyway, it will probably be a bit slow until we get to chapter five, that's when things will start to pick up.

Disclaimer:I don't own Tales of Symphonia (almost said Fire Emblem again).

* * *

Chapter 2: Worlds Collide

"Marvelous!" Miss Sage cried as they entered the inner chamber where the oracle would be conveyed.

Kratos frowned at that; Yuan noted, and he rather much doubted that it was because he thought she was being disrespectful in the house of the 'goddess'. He had noticed the way the man grew irritated very time someone referred to him by title.

Yuan mulled over this as a light shone and a winged figure descended from 'heaven'. Yuan watched Remiel with disinterest as he spoke to the Chosen One. He had seen many such 'wonders' several times over to have both the Chosen and Remiel's lines memorized by heart. Though, for him, that was hardly considered impressive.

"I humbly, accept this task," he heard the deep voice of the new Chosen reply to Remiel's speech with the standard response to the 'angel'.

Sometimes a Chosen would go out of his way to be overly polite, however that certainly didn't seem like something Kratos would do. The fact that he cared little for the Church of Martel did nothing to help in that regard either. Yuan didn't blame him.

"Chosen One," Remiel called. "Stand forth and receive the blessings of Cruxis." As the angel said this, a light shined and a green, emerald-like Cruxis Crystal appeared and attached itself to the base of Kratos's neck.

Yuan saw the way he grimaced, the only sign that he felt any pain. A man who hated the church as much as Kratos… Would he actually do this for the sake of the world that had forced this role on him? Kratos couldn't have been as naïve as the children who had been in his position so many times over.

Yuan wondered just how far he would be willing to go before he finally killed himself. Would he make it to the tower of mana? Or would he die before Triet? Would he release the first seal before giving up?

"We of Cruxis Bless this event and bestow upon this world the Tower of Salvation," Remiel stated. If one looked out the window you could see a large tower that stretched higher than any eye could see, appear from nowhere.

The Tower of False Salvation, as Yuan referred to it as, oh so sarcastically. The Journey of Regeneration did little good in actuality. It was sham, but nothing else could be done about it. Or, so people thought.

"The next seal lies in the desert. Release the seal in that distant land," the 'angel' instructed as he floated back up to 'heaven'.

* * *

The minute the angel was gone Raine turned to look over at Kratos. The strange gem was attached directly beneath his throat, and it shined with an unnatural light. The elf came a little closer to Kratos, never taking her eyes off the stone.

"Marvelous!" she cried as she made to examine the gem. "This strange stone seems to indicate you as the Chosen One," Raine murmured to herself. "Given the circumstances, it will likely continue its development during the Journey of Regeneration and is even possibly Cruxis's method of transforming a human into an angel. I simply must come with you and track its growth over the course of the journey! This is wonderful!" the half-elf finished, a strange light in her eye.

Kratos inched a little closer toward Yuan, and eyed the near frantic half-elf warily. Yuan sighed. The Chosen One, though he hated being referred to by his title, stared at her in no small amount of shock.

"I could tell she was insensitive, but this…" he muttered quietly to himself.

"Miss Sage," Yuan spoke up coolly. "I suggest you leave Kratos alone so _we_ can leave."

Raine snapped out of her temporary loss of sanity and looked over at him just as he was about to step on the warp pad. "Right, right. I apologize for that," She responded politely, bowing.

Kratos didn't grace her with a response and merely followed Yuan out of the room. Raine glared where he formerly was. "Just who does he think he is?" she muttered to herself as she also used the warp to leave.

* * *

"Come on Colette, what's the hold-up?" Lloyd asked his friend as she once again lagged behind the two boys.

Colette looked up at him from beneath sweat soaked bangs. "I'm sorry Lloyd. I'm just tired is all," she said with a smile.

"Well hurry up or we're gonna leave without you!" Lloyd called back teasingly.

"Well that's rude," Genis snorted. "Colette's a girl, Lloyd. She's more delicate than you!" the younger Sage sibling rebuked.

Lloyd sighed. "Fine. I'm sorry Colette," the boy in red called back to his childhood friend.

"That's okay Lloyd!" Colette chirped cheerfully. "I'm sorry for causing you trouble," she looked down shamefaced as she finally caught up with them.

Lloyd stared over at her. "Stop apologizing you dork." He teased.

"Heehee, Sorry," she murmured, giggling slightly.

"Hey, guys look!" Genis yelled excitedly as he pointed to something ahead. "There's the temple. Now we finally get to see the Chosen!"

Lloyd and Colette instantly brightened at this news. "That's great! Let's go guys!" Lloyd said laughingly as he started to run up the steps.

"L-Lloyd," Genis stuttered. "Wait for us!"

The two ran up after Lloyd just in time to see the boy in red run into an older man with auburn hair. "Oof!" Lloyd grunted as he was knocked onto his back. The other man was thrown slightly off balance but he managed to retain his footing.

"Lloyd!" Colette yelled in worry. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine Colette, it's just that…" the boy began.

"Lloyd, Genis, Colette! I thought I told you to stay and study," Raine said, rather displeased if the look on her face was anything to go by. "Just what in the name of Martel are you three doing here?" she glared down at them.

"I assume these are your students?" A blue haired man asked as he came up from behind them. "Rather disobedient aren't they?"

"Your name is Lloyd?" The voice of the first man rose above all others.

* * *

Endnotes: Hehe, finally meeting up with the Chosen's group. And Lloyd ran right into him, quite the impression I dare say so myself, but I don't think Kratos minds too much though.


	4. Chapter 3: Familiarity

Author's notes: Chapter three. Yes, I am trying to stick to a pattern. It's just something I thought I could try you know. Consistant updates really aren't something I'm good at usually, but as long as I can stay a few chapters ahead of those I'm updating, it should remain consistant. In all honesty, what I'm trying to do is get a rough draft sort of what's going to happen in the chapter so that I only have to do some minor editing when it comes time to finally post the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia. How I get it confused with Fire Emblem, I don't know.

* * *

Chapter 3: Familiarity

Everyone stared at Kratos, but he wasn't paying any attention to them. His eyes were still focused on Lloyd, who lay on his back. "Who are you to ask for my name?" Lloyd questioned curiously.

"My apologizes," the Chosen replied politely. "I am Kratos Aurion," he said, purposefully leaving off his title. "Now I would like to ask again. Your name is Lloyd?"

"Yeah," Lloyd blinked confusedly as Kratos smiled ever so slightly and offered him a hand.

Lloyd accepted the proffered limb and Kratos hauled him to his feet. Lloyd, not having anticipated Kratos's strength, overcorrected his balance and nearly smashed his face into the man's chest. Thankfully, to save Lloyd from that embarrassment in front of his friends and teacher, Kratos placed his hands on the boy's shoulders to steady him.

"Are you alright?" Kratos asked, raising an auburn brow.

"Y-yeah," the teenager stuttered. He couldn't help but feel this strange familiarity about Kratos.

"Chosen One!" Raine almost yelled, sounding horrified. "I apologize for him. You see, Lloyd, Colette and Genis shouldn't even be here. They were supposed to be studying back at the school and…"

"Considering you're their teacher, shouldn't _you_ have been there _with_ them?" Kratos inquired coldly, glaring slightly at her.

Raine stiffened. "I-I," she stuttered, unable to come up with a response. "Ah, I apologize for my inconsiderate behavior," she spoke to Genis, Colette and Lloyd, surprising the three teens in question. "And I apologize to you as well Chosen One, for my actions previously," she finished in a tone anything but apologetic.

Kratos just gave her a cool glance and brushed passed Raine, making his way down the steps back towards Iselia. Lloyd watched in awe as the man moved further away before snapping out of his stupor and following after him. Kratos slowed purposefully as he saw Lloyd attempt to catch up with him. For some reason, seeing Kratos' back brought some rather vague memories to the forefront of his mind.

"Yes?" the man questioned when he noted Lloyd staring at him. He gave the boy a sideways glance.

"You're the Chosen?" Lloyd's look of excitement made Kratos's stomach churn in anger. Instead of lashing out at him, he gripped the hilt of his sword tightly.

"I am. However, I would prefer it if you refer to me by my given name, Kratos," the man stated curtly, yet without giving any reason as to why.

Lloyd blinked. "Oh, okay." An uncomfortable silence fell between the two, and Lloyd tried to think of a way to break the deafening quiet. "So… where are you from?" the boy asked unsurely.

"Luin," Kratos responded shortly.

"Oh, well…" Lloyd stopped, unable to think of a reply. "Umm…" Thankfully, he didn't need to as the others were just catching up with them.

"Lloyd, wait up!" Colette called from behind as she ran towards him. Kratos and Lloyd turned to face the girl only to see that, just before she reached them, she tripped over thin air.

Kratos raised an eyebrow as the girl fell forward for seemingly no reason. Her descent soon came to a halt though, as Lloyd grabbed her by the wrist to keep the girl from falling flat on her face. Lloyd shook his head.

"You dork," the boy teased lightly, a grin spreading over his features. "You're so clumsy Colette!"

Colette stared at him for a minute before smiling and saying with a little giggle, "Yep, I know. But at least I have you to catch me Lloyd!" the girl said cheerfully.

Kratos tilted his head down to hide his smirk. You could say that one as… experienced as him could tell full well were this was going. Even he had to admit they were… cute together.

The sound of distant laughter was heard and the three turned toward the noise. Genis was standing a distance away, laughing his head off at his friends. "Lloyd and Colette, sitting in tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Genis said in a sing-song voice.

Lloyd and Colette's faces flushed red in embarrassment, and Lloyd took on a more hostile position. "S-shut it Genis!" the red-clad boy snapped at his friend, clearly flustered by the boy's teasing.

"Genis is it?" Kratos began as he stared at the young half-elven boy. "I do believe you should leave your friends alone. After all, I'm sure they'll need more time for… other matters," Kratos teased playfully.

Lloyd looked back at Kratos in shock. "Y-you too? Sheesh, it's not like me and Colette are d-dating or anything," Lloyd stuttered.

Kratos smiled back at Lloyd. "My apologizes, but I simply couldn't resist," the man stated, an amused glint in his eye even as he turned away from them and back on the path.

"Are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to keep moving?" Yuan asked as he walked up behind the teenagers, Raine in tow.

"Humph, he thinks he's all that," Raine muttered quietly to herself as she glared in the direction Kratos had walked off to.

Yuan turned and looked back at the young woman. "Miss Sage… are you jealous?" he asked out of curiosity.

Raine looked over at him, startled that he'd heard her. "W-what? Me? Jealous? Don't be so ridiculous!" she stated coolly giving him a slight glare.

"Why would the professor be jealous?" Colette asked aloud, confused.

Genis sighed. "Well duh, Colette. It's because now that Kratos showed up we aren't as interested in her lectures. I mean, even I have to admit, it's a lot cooler _meeting_ the Chosen then listening to one of Raine's speeches about previous Chosen," the boy muttered the last part.

Raine slapped Genis upside the head. "Genis!" she snapped sharply.

"Ow, Raine!" the boy complained as he rubbed the back of his head.

Yuan just stared at them as if he had witnessed the worst scandal in the world. "You _hit_ your _students_?" he asked incredulously.

"I-well… Genis is my younger brother, so I don't see how you have any say in the way I discipline him!" Raine snapped at him.

"Discipline? More like abuse," Yuan muttered as he quickened his pace to catch up with Kratos.

* * *

Endnotes: I love Yuan's comment at the end. He's so awesome.


	5. Chapter 4: Family Ties

Author's notes: apparently the real name of this chapter was supposed to be Family Tires, considering I just tried to type that in instead of Ties. Don't ask me, I don't know either.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia. But I also don't own a lot of things like, all my favorite characters, the internet, Shalyi Rivirsi. Oh wait, I do own Shalyi. She's my character!

* * *

Chapter 4: Family Ties

"So the protection of the Chosen will be left up to Yuan and Raine," the mayor of Iselia, a fat old man with graying hair, stated firmly as he glanced over the table of those gathered round.

The head priestess and her son-in-law, the owners of the house, sat on one side of the table with Raine sitting beside them. Kratos, Yuan and the mayor sat on the other end of the table. None knew of their eavesdroppers, as of yet.

"I can assure you, I don't need protection," Kratos stated coolly, glaring over at the mayor.

"Considering the stunt you pulled at the temple? I doubt that," the mayor replied irritably.

Kratos's glare intensified, his hand firmly on the hilt of his sword in warning. "I suggest," Kratos begun in a tone dripping with anger, "that you do not speak about matters that you do not understand." The mayor visibly flinched at Kratos's thinly veiled threat.

"Now, now Chosen, calm yourself," Phaidra spoke in a soothing tone, though Kratos found in more patronizing.

"I believe it is you, head priestess, who speaks out of turn," Kratos replied derisively. The auburn-haired Chosen fixed a frightful glare on the elderly priestess.

"Enough!" Yuan's shout was emphasized by his fist as it collided with the wooden table. Kratos frowned as he carefully noted the way the wood gave slightly where he slammed his hand down. "Kratos, we are all well aware of your prowess with a sword, however it is always helpful to have back-up, especially on a dangerous journey like this one. Raine and I will go with you, end of discussion," Yuan stated with a tone of finality.

"Very well," Kratos nodded his acceptance, shooting Raine a nasty glare as he spotted her from the corner of his eye. He still hadn't forgotten the incident at the Martel Temple.

"Well, now that that's settled, I believe I should go find my brother Genis. Please excuse me, Frank, Phaidra," the young teacher nodded her respect to the Brunel's before turning to Kratos. "_Chosen_," she snapped out coolly, not having forgotten her embarrassment in front of her students at his hands.

Kratos nearly growled in frustration of having his _title_ being spoken in such a clipped tone. It made him feel as if he were an object as opposed to a person. Gauntleted hands clenched tightly in anger and resentment beneath the table as he glared at the elder Sage sibling. As soon as she left, Kratos took a deep, steadying breath in an attempt to collect himself.

He did _not_, however, apologize for his actions, as he might have done under different circumstances. The man would admit that sometimes he let his anger get the better of him, _especially_ when it concerned matters of the church, but one thing he would not stand was being treated as some _object_ for worship. Such behaviors irked him to no end.

Kratos stood up from the table abruptly, not wishing to remain in such company any longer. "Chosen One, where do you think you are going?" the man froze almost on instinct and a look of anger and annoyance passed over his continence briefly before he turned to look back at the mayor of Iselia, the one who had spoken.

"I take it then, that it is your place to question the wishes of the _Chosen_?" Kratos snapped in irritation, emphasizing his title purposefully.

It seemed to have the desired effect as the mayor flinched under his hard glare, and clamped his mouth shut. Kratos let out a slight 'humph' before turning back to the door and stepping outside into the warm sunlight.

He inhaled deeply the fresh air of the hot Iselian Summer, and glanced around the small village. It was surprising pleasant, as the people were friendly enough, always ready with a 'hello' or 'good morning'. Younger children played in groups of four and five, and older teenagers chatted with each other over the latest gossip. It reminded him of Luin and…

"K-Kratos!" Instantly the man's attention diverted to the source of the voice.

Kratos frowned. "Lloyd, Genis, Colette, What are you three doing here?" the man inquired curiously, tilting his head to the side and raising a brow simultaneously.

"Umm, w-we weren't doing what it looked like we were doing, honest!" Lloyd stammered.

"We were helping Colette pick flowers for her grandmother, yeah! That's what we were doing," Genis said, smiling far too innocently.

"Uh-huh, grandmother likes it when I bring her flowers. We weren't eavesdropping on you or anything!" Colette smiled brightly, trying to sound sincere.

"Colette!" Lloyd shouted at her.

"Oh no, I'm sorry," Colette murmured regretfully.

Genis sighed and shook his head in exasperation. "Might as well give it up," the youngest sighed.

Kratos stared at them for the longest time, making the three 'spies' fidget under his gaze. They all lowered their eyes to the ground, expecting chastisement for this. But what Kratos did next surprised them all.

"Ahahaha!" the man burst out laughing. Lloyd, Colette and Genis blinked in confusion and shock, uncomprehending of the man's reaction.

"Erm, umm, Kratos?" Lloyd asked warily. "Are you okay?"

The man's uncontrollable laughter quieted down into deep chuckles, and eventually he returned to a breathless silence. "I am quite alright Lloyd," the man stated when he was finally able to form coherent sentences. A small, gentle smile came across his usually stern features. "You three simply remind me of my days back home in Luin. Myself and a… friend of mine, we were always sneaking around and spying on other people, pretending that we were working as secret agents trying to bring down the desians."

Lloyd grinned. "Sounds like you two had a lot of fun," the boy stated cheerfully.

"Um, Mister Kratos?" Colette spoke up uncertainly.

The red-head glanced at her briefly, a curious look overcoming his expressionless face. "What is it Colette?" the man questioned.

The blonde bit her lip slightly. "Um, well… Were you talking about the Regeneration Journey with grandmother and father?"

Kratos' face went blank. "Yes," he stated flatly. "What is your point?"

Colette bit her lower lip at his sharp reply, unsure of how he would react. "I want to go with you!" Colette blurted out all at once. "I want to help you in the Journey of Regeneration, to help all the people of Sylvarant. Please!" her crystal blue eyes sparkled with conviction.

"The Journey of Regeneration is meaningless," Kratos spoke harshly.

"W-what?" Colette let out a small gasp, Lloyd and Genis staring at him in no small amount of shock. "Just what do you mean?"

Kratos breathed in deeply, before letting it out in a slow exhale. "I mean what I say. The Journey of Regeneration is meaningless. It solves nothing. The desians appear, a Chosen goes on a journey to unlock the seals and reach the Tower of Salvation, mana is restored and the desians are sealed away."

Genis snorted. "Yeah, exactly. The purpose of the journey is to seal away the desians and restore mana to the world, and that's exactly what happens. That's not meaningless!"

Lloyd frowned, a look of contemplation crossing over his features. "I think I know what you mean Kratos," the boy murmured softly.

Genis and Colette looked over at him incredulously. "Ah, Lloyd, what are you talking about? What he's saying is ridiculous!"

"No it's not!" Lloyd said, voice rising in frustration. "If the desians are supposed to go away, why do they come back?"

"Because the seal weakens…" Colette murmured, though, this time she spoke with less certainty than before.

Genis nodded. "Yeah, that's right. And then another Chosen has to go on the journey again."

"Precisely," Kratos stated calmly. "It's a vicious cycle of prosperity and decline. It does not solve the heart of the problem, merely delays the inevitable," Kratos' voice grew soft, and distant toward the end.

"Oh," Genis murmured. "I think I get it. But why would the goddess make a world like that?"

"I think that Martel has a plan. We just have to have faith that she knows what she's doing," Colette stated, smiling brightly.

Kratos scoffed. "Naiveté will do you no good Miss Brunel," the man said bitterly, turning away from them abruptly and leaving the children in a startled silence.

"Poor Mr. Kratos," Colette spoke sadly, breaking the quiet that was left in his wake. "I think I'm going to go home now…"

"Okay Colette," Lloyd said, "See you later."

The girl turned around, and walked back to the front of her house, nearly tripping over the uneven stone walkway, before disappearing into the front door of her house.

The two boys were left alone to consider what just happened. "H-hey, Lloyd?" Genis said suddenly.

The older boy blinked, breaking from his thoughts. "What is it Genis?"

"I was wondering, when you go back to your house, could I go with you? I have a friend who lives nearby that I wanted to tell about the oracle."

"Oh, sure thing Genis. You want to go now?"

* * *

Kratos sighed heavily as he walked under the trees of the Iselia forest. He hadn't meant to snap at Colette like that. But when she started to speak of Martel in such a praising light… It angered him.

Murder, rape, genocide; those he could understand, it wasn't as if that was her fault. It was the fault of those who made those choices. But this was an institution that was specifically set-up by the Church of Martel, the followers of this supposed goddess. It was sickening to think that someone claiming to be a caring goddess created such a twisted system.

Kratos laughed bitterly. He had to admit, the fact that he was once again back in the Iselia region hadn't helped either. He hated this place with a passion, and being back he had done nothing to improve his already foul mood.

And that boy… Lloyd was his name? He reminded Kratos so much of… himself. Kratos let out a bitter sound, rather like a strangled sob. The trees looked lovely in the light, the sun shining through the canopy at just the right angle to make the perfect scene. But Kratos didn't see this at all.

_Rain poured down from the heavens, almost as if the world itself wept. Thunder crackled overhead, nearly splitting the sky in two with its angry noise. But the auburn-haired Chosen paid no heed to that._

_"Anna!" Kratos shouted as he saw his wife and son fall from the cliff. "No…" _

_"You were so very foolish to think you could defy us, boy," a sinister voice called from behind. Kratos' attention was instantly diverted to the evil-eyed half-elf._

_"You! You will pay for what you've done," the young man hissed out, reaching for his sword…_

_The half-elf raised his staff, electricity cackling in preparation. "For your defiance, you will die!"_

_"Stop!" Kratos stumbled back, as someone blocked the strike. It was too dark for any details, but the one thing that stood out were the figure's lavender wings that seemed to shift, and spark with electricity. "You will not kill the Chosen."_

Kratos sat back against the tree, and buried his head in his hands. Silent sobs racked through the man's frame, and tears trailed down his pale face, landing in a pool at his feet. Why did they have to die? Why did Lloyd look so much like…?

"Kratos?" Kratos looked up and saw Lloyd standing at the edge of the clearing, staring at him in bewilderment. "Are… are you okay?" the boy asked in concern.

Kratos smiled sardonically, trying to wipe away the tears quickly so as to hide the fact that he had been crying. "I-I'm fine Lloyd," Kratos said, inwardly cursing himself at the way his voice cracked slightly.

"What's wrong?" Lloyd asked, not at all fooled.

"I suppose there is no use trying to get you to let this go, huh?"

Lloyd grinned. "Nope," he said teasingly, trying to cheer him up. "I'm staying right here until you tell me, so you better start talking."

Kratos sighed. "This place holds too many sad memories for me."

Lloyd stepped toward him, and sat down cross-legged next to Kratos. "Why's that?" the boy asked, tilting his head to the side in a familiar manner.

Kratos stared at the boy, giving him a strange look. "I lost someone very dear to me here," the man said slowly.

"Oh…" Lloyd thought for a moment. "I know how that feels. I lost my parents around here. Dirk said that they died protecting me."

Kratos' head snapped over to the boy so fast, he almost gave himself whiplash. "You… did?"

Lloyd blinked at his odd reaction. "Yeah. After my parents died, Dirk found me and took me in. My mother is buried by the house, but Dirk said he never found my father."

"Lloyd, may I see your mother's grave?" Kratos asked with sudden interest.

The brunet stared at him. "Um, sure. Here, I'll show you the way to the house," Lloyd said as he rose to his feet.

Kratos stood also, and dusted himself off. "Very well, lead the way."

The two walked the short distance to Lloyd's house, a small cabin on the other side of a little creek. The trees rose all around the house and made it so it was nearly impossible to see unless you were actually looking for it. On the right side of the house there stood a small, shed-like structure with a strange green and white animal inside. To the left of the home, partly obscured by the building itself, was a large tombstone.

The two approached the stone, and Kratos could now make out the engravings on it. He trembled almost imperceptibly, and barely managed to retain his emotions in front of Lloyd. In an almost crude manner, were the words, _Anna Irving, _carved into the stone.

* * *

Endnotes: I have nothing important to say here.

~Oh, this is the song, that runs under the credits, and this is the credits so this is where it goes, it has nothing to do with the story, so we'll just have to say, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!~


	6. Chapter 5: Smoke Rises

Author's Notes: Call it filler if you will, but it's still an update. Better than nothing if you ask me. But who's asking me?

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia or its characters.

* * *

Chapter 5: Smoke Rises

Kratos awoke the next morning to the clanging of the hammer on hot iron, and the ever hungry flames of the forge. The man sat up, and glanced around the room in confusion for a minute, wondering just where he was. It soon occurred to him that he had spent the night at Lloyd's house, as he hadn't wanted to go back to the village just yet.

Taking another cursory glance around the bottom floor of the house, he spotted Dirk, Lloyd's adoptive father, hammering away at something resembling a sword. The dwarf paused mid-strike, before placing his hammer down, and turning to look over at Kratos. "Sorry 'bout tha'," Dirk apologized sincerely, "I didn' mean ta wake ya."

Kratos smiled. "It is all right," he said simply. "I am certain you have orders to fulfill and the like. I am quite sure I have to leave soon anyway."

Dirk was quiet for a moment, before speaking, "Kratos, aside from the fact that you're the Chosen, I don' know who ya are, nor where ya came from, but I do want ta know what you're relationship ta Lloyd is. I don' care whether or not we're related by blood, he's still mah son."

Kratos stared at the dwarf in surprise as his eyes widened slightly. "H-how…?"

"Ya may be able to fool them, but mah eyes are sharper," the dwarf grinned. "You and 'im share quite the resemblance; far too much for it to be coincidence."

Kratos gave a distant smile. "I see. Do you actually know?" he asked amusedly.

"I fi'ured as much. You're his father," Dirk stated.

Kratos nodded in response. "Astute observations. Any reason in particular you wanted to know?" the man asked curiously.

"Ya had the perfect chance last night ta tell 'im. Why didn't ya?" Dirk interrogated suspiciously.

Kratos let out a heavy sigh, his eyes dropping momentarily before returning to the dwarf's face. "It will only hurt him more to know the truth about me. I am the _Chosen_ remember?" he spat out bitterly. With a sigh he continued. "If people should learn of Lloyd's relation to me… they may consider him to be the next Chosen of Mana." he finished quietly. His shoulders slumped, and red-brown eyes misted over. "Is there anything else you would like to know?"

"Wha' happened when Lloyd's mother died?" Dirk asked softly, knowing it was a hard question, but needing to know the answer.

"I… Anna she… ah!" Tears formed at the corner of his eyes, and Kratos shook convulsively. Sobs wracked through his form as images of that night replayed through his mind; Kvar removing Anna's Ex-sphere, his beautiful wife mutating into a grotesque monster, stabbing… Anna, to protect his son, watching them both fall over the edge of that cliff… it was too much. "Gah!" he gave a small cry as he wept bitterly, one hand covering each of his ears as if to block out the memories.

The dwarf rushed over to him, trying to diffuse the situation he had inadvertently caused. He didn't say anything, but no words were needed. Kratos' head rested against the dwarf's shoulder, and Dirk held him in a similar manner that one would comfort a child. It reminded the dwarf of how Lloyd was after he told the boy his parents were gone. The poor child had cried for days afterward.

Kratos calmed after awhile and pulled away, quickly wiping the remaining tears from his eyes. "I apologize for that, I didn't mean to…"

"It's awright. Don' go worrying 'bout that, ya hear?" Dirk spoke sternly, his small, dark eyes showing traces of kindness and compassion in their depths.

"Very well," the man responded with a slight nod. He looked over to the staircase leading to Lloyd's room. "When will Lloyd be up?"

"Hm? Not for awhile longer I'd expect," the dwarf responded, returning back to his metal work.

"I see. I should probably be going then."

"So soon?" Dirk asked as he frowned slightly.

Kratos gave a small nod. "Lloyd asked if he could come on the journey with me last night. I will not allow it. It's too dangerous."

"Awright, I won' stop ya then," Dirk said.

Kratos said nothing in return, but thought about what he was about to do. Deciding against just leaving outright, the man pulled out a piece of paper from his pack and searched for a pencil. He scribbled down a hasty letter that explained, in very little detail, why Lloyd couldn't come along. He read it over once, then twice, checking for anything that might implicate him as the boy's father. Finding nothing of that sort, he carefully folded it in half, wrote, _Lloyd,_ on one side and set it down on the table.

After this, he gathered his things up and swiftly put them into his pack. He threw the bag over his shoulder before snatching his sword up, and replacing it at his side. Now ready to leave, Kratos walked to the door, and slipped out quietly, trying not to disturb the dwarf from whatever it was he was working on.

Blinding rays met him the moment he stepped outside, and he was forced to close his eyes briefly. Kratos ducked his head slightly so that his hair fell over his eyes, and framed his face with shadows. Able to see now, Kratos was about to set off, but a low whine to his left stopped him in his tracks.

The Chosen, glanced in the direction of the stable-like structure and saw an odd looking creature that resembled a mix between a dog and wolf. The creature whined again, and panted happily as he approached the man. Kratos just stared at it.

After a little while, he turned away and started walking toward the creek, and the log bridge that spanned over it. He abruptly stopped, however, as he heard the creature following him. Kratos turned to stare at the… whatever it was, as it whined, and looked up at him with big, puppy-dog eyes.

"You're not going to let me leave are you?"

* * *

Lloyd yawned and scratched his face as his hair tickled his nose. He sat up in bed and blinked away the sleepiness from his eyes. Lloyd stretched his arms out, before lying back down and snoring loudly.

Wait a minute… Kratos! The boy jumped up in bed once more and stumbled over to the corner where he had thrown his clothes last night. He threw on the red button-up jacket over his dark sleeveless shirt and snatched up his suspenders from the ground, before he grabbed the belt that had his sheathed swords attached to it.

Fastening that around his waist, Lloyd went to retrieve the pack he had made last night for the journey. Lloyd felt bad about it now, but he forgot to mention the fact that he was going with Kratos to Dirk. The dwarf had treated him like a son for all these years, was this truly how he was going to repay him?

Lloyd shook his head, and remembered last night. _'If I want to go with Kratos, then I can't say anything to Dirk.'_

As casually as he could Lloyd walked down the stairs, and tried to sneak past Dirk, who was still over by the forge. "Jus' where do ya think you're going Lloyd?" Dirk asked without turning around.

Lloyd cringed. "I… well…"

"Ya want to go with Kratos, doncha?" the dwarf asked as he looked over his shoulder at the boy.

Lloyd sighed. "Yeah…" he murmured with a heavy amount of disappointment.

"If tha's the case, then maybe ya should read tha' let'er there on the table first," Dirk instructed as he went back to his work.

The boy blinked, and looked over at the table in the center of the room. Sure enough, a neatly folded piece of paper sat in the middle of the wooden table with the name _'Lloyd'_ written on the front. Lloyd stared at in curiosity before going over and picking it up. He opened it, and began reading.

As he read, Lloyd's fists clenched in anger, and he glared down furiously at the sheet of paper, as if it was the reason for his offense. When he was finished, the boy crumpled it up and threw it at the wall if great force. Lloyd glared off into space, not paying much attention to the world around.

"What does he mean I can't go?! I'm not some little kid who can't defend himse…" Lloyd frowned at thought it over a minute. "Okay, so maybe I am, but that doesn't mean I can't get better!"

"Lloyd," Dirk called over to the boy. "'Ave ya ever thought tha' he might be concerned about ya?"

"Concerned about me?" he stared at Dirk. "Why would he be concerned? I'm just some kid he met near the temple!"

Dirk sighed, and shook his head. "It's 'cause ya remind 'im of someone important ta 'im, Lloyd."

"So? That still doesn't give him the right to decide things for me! I want to go with him; I want to help save the world!" Lloyd stated with conviction.

"If tha's the case, then take these with ya," Dirk held out two, _real_ swords for Lloyd to take. "I'm not gonna be able ta stop ya anyway. Might as well give ya somethin' ya can defend yourself with."

"R-really? Thanks dad!" Lloyd grinned brightly as he took the twin blades from his adoptive father.

"Jus' promise me ya will remember this old dwarf, and come back ta visit someday, ya here?"

"Of course!" Lloyd said, blinking twice. "I couldn't forget you Dirk. Not after all you've done for me. Thanks for everything."

"Get going, boy. Dwarven vow number one: 'Let's work together for the sake of a peaceful world'," the dwarf quoted.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." No more words passed between them as Lloyd went outside to look for Noishe.

As Lloyd looked around the yard, he realized the creature was nowhere to be seen. "Huh, where's Noishe?" he questioned aloud.

"Lloyd!" Dirk yelled to him from the doorway of the small house as he caught sight of something rising above the trees. It was smoke.

"That's in the direction of Iselia!"

* * *

Endnotes: Chapters get too long and I have to split them into two parts. It's kind of ridiculous but very true. Either way I hope you enjoyed, and I certainly hope you will keep reading my stories as well.


	7. Chapter 6: The Exile of Iselia

Author's Notes: A pretty long chapter... It couldn't be helped in order to get were I wanted to be by the end of this chapter. I wanted to get this down all in one chapter so I could move on from Iselia already. I've spent six chapters already in Iselia alone, a testament to just how long this story will no doubt be.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

Chapter 6: The Exile of Iselia

"Chosen one please! Do not risk your life for our sake. It's too dangerous to stay here with the desians," the head priestess Phaidra begged as Kratos turned to head toward the door.

"I will not stand by and watch them destroy this village," Kratos insisted. "And I am not doing this for _your_ sake," he finished neutrally.

Raine glare over at him. "I agree with Phaidra. The Chosen is too important to risk in such a situation. Just who will regenerate the world if you die?" she asked in a clipped tone.

"I did not ask you for your opinion now did I Miss Sage?" Kratos retorted sharply.

"Stop it both of you," Yuan cut in, "you are both behaving like children. Miss Sage, Phaidra, if we all pull our weight, it shouldn't be overly difficult or strenuous to defeat the desians. If Kratos wishes it, is it not our duty to see that he lives through this?" he spoke with surprising wisdom.

"I agree with Mr. Yuan, grandmother," Colette chirped up. "If we work together, we can do this."

"Yeah, sis. Dwarven vow number seven-" Genis cut off there.

"-'Justice and love always win'" Colette finished the quote.

"Hmph, I hope you two are ready for this," Kratos stated as he looked between the two children of the group. Genis and Colette nodded in unison.

"Then let's go," Yuan said calmly, heading toward the door.

"What good will fighting the desians do?" Raine questioned sharply. "We should just leave."

Kratos turned to look back at her. "If you wish to leave, then go ahead. No one's stopping you."

Raine scoffed, and glared at the back of his head as Kratos walked out. She quickly followed after them, and saw, to her horror, a couple of desians near the school house. Without conscious thought from the school teacher, Raine charged them with her staff in hand.

Raine thwacked the first desian with the head of her staff, putting all the strength she could muster into the strike. The second desian was quickly dispatched by Kratos, who had come up from behind and impaled the half-elf through the back with his sword. Raine glared at him.

"I don't need your help!" she snapped at him irritably.

"Who said I did it for your benefit?" Kratos asked coolly.

"Insufferable!"

* * *

"Lloyd!" Snapping back to reality, the boy jumped back to narrowly avoid being impaled by a desian spear.

Lloyd drew his sword and charged the desian. Before he even reached him, the desian swung at Lloyd with the end of his spear. Lloyd's eyes widened as the boy realized he wouldn't be able to stop and go back in time to avoid the attack.

The boy closed his eyes and prepared for the coming pain, but was surprised when he felt himself collide with an immovable object. He fell back on his rear, and his eyes snapped open. Kratos stood above him, blocking the strike of the lanceman.

The Chosen spared Lloyd a brief glance before his attention returned to desian in front of him. Kratos threw the man back with his sword, knocking him off balance. With both hands on the hilt of his sword, he thrust the blade forward, shouting out hurricane thrust simultaneously.

Kratos turned back to face Lloyd and the boy grinned sheepishly. "We really gotta stop meeting like this," Lloyd said, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Kratos smiled. "Indeed." The Chosen glanced to the left as he saw Dirk approach. "Dirk, so you came as well."

"O' course," the dwarf stated. "I couldn' jus' leave mah son ta come 'ere alone."

Kratos nodded. "Understandable. The majority of the desians around town have been routed, however there were still quite a few toward the center of Iselia, last I checked," he said, changing the subject quickly.

"Then that's where we're going!" Lloyd announced as he collected his swords from off the ground.

"Good," Kratos said calmly. "Lloyd, one more thing," the boy looked over at him. Kratos smirked. "Don't die."

Lloyd blinked as he watched the man head off toward the town square. As the boy pondered over his enigmatic statement he saw Dirk run after Kratos. It was then that Lloyd realized he probably should follow the two to the town square.

The boy chased after the them, and nearly ran straight into a gathering crowd. Lloyd blinked. "What's going on here?"

A female villager turned and looked at him. "Lloyd! Why are the desians looking for you?" she asked him angrily.

"What?"

"Lloyd Irving, come forth!" a voice commanded from the center of the circle of villagers.

Lloyd's eyes narrowed slightly in confusion, and he stepped forward into the crowd. As he walked, the people of Iselia moved aside to let him through, some shooting glares at him as he went. Lloyd frowned.

When he was finally through the crowd he instantly spotted his friends. Genis and Colette stood next to Raine, who was close to Colette's father and grandmother to the right of him. Kratos, Dirk and Yuan stood on his other side to the left.

In the direct center of the circle, flanked by several desian soldiers, was a teal haired man with an eye patch covering his right eye. An air of authority emanated from the man, and his head was held high in an almost haughty manner. A strange, ornately patterned arm canon stood in place of his left arm, and his body armor and clothes clearly set him apart from the rest of the desians, and showed his status of Grand Cardinal.

"Why do you want Lloyd?" Kratos questioned sharply, glaring at the desian cardinal.

The man ignored him. "Listen up inferior beings! I am Forcystus, one of the five desian Grand Cardinals. I am a superior half-elf who rules over the farm where we cultivate you pathetic humans," he spoke slowly as if he were talking to children. Forcystus pointed his arm canon at Lloyd. "You, Lloyd Irving, have violated the non-aggression treaty by coming in contact with host body F192 and attacked our guards.

At this, the mayor of Iselia glared at Lloyd. "What have you done? How many times have we told you to stay away from the ranch?" The mayor yelled at the boy.

"I…" Lloyd glanced down at his feet, shame-faced. "I'm sorry."

Kratos placed a hand on the hilt of his sword, and sent the man a withering gaze. "What is your point? You argue fruitlessly with a boy when you should be the one attempting to solve the problem. Will you place all the blame on one boy?" He asked coldly.

"C-Chosen!" the mayor exclaimed in surprise.

Kratos didn't acknowledge the man further and instead turned his attention to Forcystus as he went into a battle stance. "If you have a quarrel with Lloyd, then you must kill me before I will allow you to lay a hand on him." At this, both Raine and Yuan sent him suspicious glances.

"Kratos?" Lloyd stared at him in surprise. Kratos rewarded him with a small smile.

"Then you will just have to die," Forcystus stated calmly.

He glanced back toward his men, and a few wordless commands were sent out. A loud screeching sound came from somewhere outside the village, and birds fled into the sky. Kratos flinched imperceptibly.

A few desians brought forth a chained beast, with grotesque, long arms, and sickly green skin. A single scarlet eye sat atop its head, and it seemed to be dressed in ranch prison rags. Kratos shuddered at the sight of it, but moved in front of Lloyd anyway, drawing his sword.

"W-What is that thing?" Lloyd asked in horror as he stared at the monstrous beast.

Kratos back and Lloyd sadly. "Do not call it a 'thing'," he spoke softly, grief in his eyes.

"The real problem is what do we do about it. It will destroy the village if they release it here," Yuan stated as he drew a sword.

"You are going to fight it?" Kratos asked.

Yuan glanced at him from the corner of his eye. "We have little choice," he responded.

Kratos nodded sadly. "Very well."

"Lloyd!" Kratos and Yuan abruptly broke from the conversation as the shout rang through the air. Lloyd could be seen rushing the beast with an idiotic recklessness.

Kratos sighed. "What am I going to do with that boy?" he muttered to himself. "Yuan," Kratos inclined his head toward the creature and Yuan nodded in response.

They charged in unison and tried to divert its attention from Lloyd as he hacked away at its legs with short messy strikes. Yuan performed a series of leaps and flips and descended on it from above with his large double-bladed weapon. His blade met with its left arm and ripped through the creature's sickly green flesh. Kratos came with more speed as opposed to power, and sliced at its right leg, leaving a thin cut. The beast roared and lashed out at him with its monstrous arm. Kratos jumped back to narrowly avoid the clumsy yet powerful strike.

Kratos and Lloyd more or less tag-teamed the beast. When one was forced to pull back the other went in and struck at it, causing great confusion for the monster. If it tried to lash out at one of them, the other could distract it long enough for the first to get away. It also didn't help the creature in the case that Yuan was also sending various attacks at it, physical and magical.

The others were unable to help Lloyd, Kratos and Yuan as they were too busy fighting off the desians. So, realizing they were on their own, Lloyd had gone in to thrust his left sword into the beast's side, but it caught him off guard by swinging its massive arm full force at him. The blow knocked Lloyd back into one of the burning houses and he quickly lost consciousness. That caught Kratos's notice.

He came to the hole that had been created upon Lloyd's impact and began throwing aside debris in order for him to squeeze through the opening. As soon as he was inside he felt the smoke rising to the ceiling, and crouched low and tore off a piece of cloth from his swallow-tailed cloak to cover his mouth and nose in order to avoid smoke inhalation. The man began digging through the debris, searching for any sign of…

There! He spotted the red outfit instantly, and knew it was Lloyd. He removed the boards and splintered wood that had fallen overtop the boy and shoved them aside. He looked the boy over and saw that, aside from a few scrapes and burns, he looked okay. Kratos made to pick him up but before he could even touch the boy, Lloyd started to regain consciousness.

"K-Kratos?" Lloyd said in confusion. "W-what…?"

"No time for small, we have to get out of here!" Kratos spoke quickly. "Can you stand?" he asked.

Lloyd tried to sit up but felt a sharp pain as he moved his leg. "My leg hurts," the boy responded, a slight cough creeping into his words.

Kratos nodded. "Very well," was all he said before he picked the boy up bridal style.

Lloyd's face shot bright red as he realized that a man he'd met barely two days ago was carrying him as if he were a little kid. "I…" Lloyd started coughing again.

Kratos shook his head at him and tried to breathe in as little smoke as possible, keeping his head low. Seeing no other method of escape, he went back the way he came in order to slip out the hole Lloyd created. Burning planks and support beams hindered the process greatly, and the smoke and falling debris made it that much more difficult to maneuver through the building and on numerous occasions Lloyd shut his eyes as if expecting a wooden beam to crash down on them.

Despite this, Kratos and Lloyd made it out safely and were not harmed any further. As soon as he came through the opening, he set Lloyd down near Raine. No matter how much Kratos despised her, she was the only real healer they had and it was in Lloyd's best interest for him to be looked at.

"Lloyd? Are you hurt?" Raine asked, concern in her pale blue eyes.

Kratos rolled his eyes. "If he wasn't, would I take him to you?" he asked coldly, glaring at the woman.

Raine huffed lightly, but stemmed her anger before she snapped at him, choosing instead to focus on her student turned patient. "What hurts?" she interrogated sharply, causing Lloyd to flinch at her harsh tone.

"Um… M-my ankle kinda hurt. I couldn't stand up at all," Lloyd stuttered nervously, rubbing his leg.

Raine carefully removed his boot and rolled up his pant leg. Her icy fingers held his ankle in a firm grip to keep him from moving it so she could examine the limb. Her keen eyes could tell that it was swollen and he had likely twisted it when he fell.

Raine reached for her staff, but a slight gleam emanating from the boy's left hand caught her attention. "Lloyd, what's this?" the woman queried curiously as she held up his hand to take a better look at the stone.

Lloyd needed only take a glance at it before he ripped his hand from hers and hid it behind his back. "It's nothing! Leave me alone!" the boy shouted, backing away from her.

Even so, that had been all the time Forcystus needed to catch a glimpse of the blue gem imbedded into the back of his hand. "That ex-sphere…" he whispered quietly. "Surely that's the one from the Angelus Project. Give it to me!" he demanded.

"Come any closer and you shall feel my blade imbedded into your throat!" Kratos snarled savagely, sending his typical death glare at the Grand Cardinal.

Yuan back-flipped into a handstand and flipped back onto his feet between Kratos and Forcystus, as he now completed the task of defeating the monster. With a hiss of steel, he removed a smaller, more sword-like blade than the one he used before, and held it in the space before Forcystus. Raising an aqua brow, Yuan gave him an expression that read 'try me'.

Instead of pushing forward, Forcystus raised his arm canon and pointed it directly at Lloyd. "You will hand over that ex-sphere!" he screamed as he was ready to fire.

With a glow of mana, a sharp wind billowed around them, and Forcystus charged his attack. Lloyd flinched, and covered his face with his crimson-sleeved arms. But the spell never reached them as the beast sprang back to life, and wrapped its elongated arms around the Grand Cardinal.

"Genis, Lloyd run!" the disembodied voice of the old woman Marble bellowed through the village center. "Genis, you were like a grandson to me," she rasped despondently.

"Marble?" Genis gasped in shock, staring wide-eyed at the creature that had been his friend.

The monster seemed to explode from the mana building up inside it and Forcystus fell face first into the dirt. His few remaining soldiers, namely his personal guard, gathered around, one of them screaming out the order to protect their lord. They vanished as their bodies were disassembled and transported back to the ranch. But all that remained of Marble was a small crimson gem that had been flung at Genis's feet after she disintegrated.

Lloyd watched on from where he sat, shaking like a leaf in the wind. The boy glanced around, and saw the destruction the desians had wrought on the village of Iselia. Bodies piled in the streets, houses still burned, and the smell of death perverted the air with its mind-numbing stench. But all Lloyd could see were the disapproving glares from the villagers, their angry and bitter faces, and the grief written in their eyes.

* * *

Endnotes: ...Eh, sounds, kind of cheesy, I know.


	8. Chapter 7: Desert Crossing

Author's Notes: oh boy, a filler chapter again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

Chapter 7: Desert Crossing

"Chosen?" Raine eyed Kratos suspiciously as he sat near the edge of the campsite, toward the entrance of the cave they had taken cover in.

The man ignored her, and continued staring out at the rain as the downpour lessened somewhat. Raine glared at the back of the man's head, wondering just what his problem was. He was always snubbing her no matter what she tried to do. Even yesterday when she healed Lloyd after he was thrown back by that monster he treated her as worthless.

She silently simmered in anger, but jumped when something tapped her shoulder lightly. Raine's head snapped sideways and she saw Yuan now sitting beside her. His emerald eyes held both intrigue and a dull look that appeared odd, and out of place on a man so young.

"Miss Sage," he inclined his head to her. "I think it would be best if you do not bother Kratos," he spoke quietly.

Raine glared. "And just what does that mean? Can he not speak for himself? Or is he too much of a coward?" She spat out harshly.

Yuan shot her a withering glare that made Raine flinch and shiver slightly in fear. "If you do not understand the situation, I strongly suggest you keep such comments to yourself," he stated professionally. "That was disrespectful and rather childish if I do say so myself."

"And I take it you know so much?" she yelled at him.

"I am not the one making such a big deal over nothing," Yuan responded simply.

"Raine? What's going on?" Genis asked as he rubbed his eyes sleepily.

There were tear tracks clearly visible running down the boy's pale cheeks. He had been very upset when he learned that that beast had been his friend Marble, and had cried nearly the entire first day of their journey. After they had left Iselia, they had made rather good time, except that they had been delayed by the rain. The group of six had made to stop at a cave to spend the night and wait out the storm.

Raine sighed. "It's fine Genis, nothings wrong. Go back to sleep," she spoke gently.

The boy sniffed slightly, and lay back down with only a nod to his sister. He was asleep within minutes. "You handle that quite well," Yuan commented nonchalantly.

"I don't need your criticism on how to raise my brother!" she snapped softly, not wanting to wake any of the others.

"Did I say I was criticizing you? I believe you need to learn how to take a compliment Miss Sage," Yuan snorted.

Raine blinked. "I-uh," she didn't seem to know how to respond to his comment, so instead she dropped the subject and went to lie down near her brother on the other side of the fire.

Yuan stood and walked over to Kratos, before sitting down a short distance from the man. "What do you want?" Kratos asked.

"Why are you so protective of Lloyd?" Yuan questioned. "From my understanding you only met the boy three days ago"

"That is none of your concern!" Kratos spoke sharply. "I bid you a goodnight," he dismissed, turning away from the half-elf.

Yuan made no reply, and instead leaned back against the cave wall. "Goodnight," he muttered softly.

"My ankle still hurts!" Lloyd complained for the millionth time. "Why does it have to be so hot?"

"It's a desert… naturally it's hot," Kratos responded calmly, despite the sweat glistening on his forehead.

"How can he stand to answer all of Lloyd's questions?" Genis muttered to himself in annoyance and confusion.

"Evidently he has no sense of self-preservation; namely the preservation of his sanity," Yuan commented amusedly. Genis snickered.

Lloyd's short attention span was seized instantly as he noticed Yuan speaking to Genis about something. "Hey Yuan, how come you don't look hot or anything? I mean, out of all people, I think you would be the most affected the climate change as you're wearing a pretty heavy cloak."

Raine stared at the boy. "Lloyd…?" she asked slowly. "You know the word climate? And used it properly in a sentence?" she exclaimed in surprise and delight.

Kratos, at the head of the group, rolled his eyes. "Why do you always do that?" he questioned sharply. "You seem intent on underestimating him and his abilities."

"That's because Lloyd has show poor results in academics. I am merely commenting on the fact that some things tend to stick while others don't," Raine responded professionally.

"Is that so?" Kratos raised a brow, unimpressed by her little speech. "You know, they say it is generally not the student at fault but the teacher."

Raine stiffened. "Are you saying I am to blame for Lloyd not learning as well as others?" she asked in a deadly calm tone.

"Guys, stop it!" Lloyd yelled over them, hoping to prevent another heated 'debate' between the two. Raine sent him an upraised brow and her 'teacher mode' expression. Lloyd's arms were at his sides, his head held high as he stood his ground. "Can you not argue about this? The professor's right, I don't learn as well as others. But maybe Kratos is right too," Raine opened her mouth to protest, but Lloyd cut her off. "I'm not saying anything is wrong with your teaching methods Professor Sage, I'm just saying that maybe I can't learn the same way as everyone else."

"That is a rather logical conclusion Lloyd, especially coming from you," Yuan observed detachedly. "I'm impressed."

Lloyd flushed slightly, clearly flattered, and gave a pleased smile. "W-well thanks, I think."

"I'm not sure that was a compliment Lloyd…" Genis commented doubtfully.

"Hey look!" Colette cried cheerfully. "There is a city up ahead," she pointed to what appeared to be a town of some sort in the distance.

Yuan spared the oasis town a glance and said, "it's probably Triet. We should hopefully arrive before the sun sets. It would be in our best interest to acquire a place to stay the night as well as garner information on the location of the seals."

"Um, what you said sounded pretty good and all, but… What does 'garner' mean?" Lloyd questioned in bewilderment. Yuan sent him a look that said, 'I pity you'.

"Garner, essentially means to gather information or to gain something by a show of effort," Kratos responded after a few minutes.

Lloyd blinked. "Oh, well great! Let's go garner some information then!" he exclaimed happily, a grin spreading over his features.

Yuan heaved out a sigh. "This is going to be an arduous journey," he muttered so quietly that no one else could possibly make out his words.

* * *

Endnotes: I love Yuan, end of story.


	9. Chapter 8: The City of Fortune

Author's Notes: ...Nothing to see here, move along.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

Chapter 8: The City of Fortune

"So this is Triet, huh?" Lloyd glanced around the city, a smile spreading over his face. "This is so cool! I've never been beyond the Iselia forest before now."

The oasis town of Triet was tiny in comparison to the rest of the cities in Sylvarant, but to a group of naïve children who hadn't been out of Iselia it must have seemed like a thriving trade city. The market place held many odd characters, like the owner of the custom shop who claimed he was doing it simply because it was his 'passion'. The little boy who ran the weapons shop also looked out of place amongst the shop owners showing off their wares to anyone nearby. But the oddest thing to any stranger must have been their headgear.

Their turbans' piled high atop their heads, and looked rather comical to Lloyd, Genis and Colette. "The people dress funny here," Lloyd commented, an amused grin etched onto his features as he watched the people walk by.

"I am certain they think the same thing of you Lloyd," Yuan replied smoothly. "It is custom for the men, women and children of Triet to wear turbans inside the city."

Kratos nodded. "That and they say that it helps keep the sun off them," he said with a shrug.

"Cool!" Lloyd exclaimed.

Genis shook his head. "Lloyd, you always get so excited over nothing," the boy complained.

Lloyd turned and glared at his friend. "S-shut Genis," he stuttered out with embarrassment. "It's interesting, that's all."

"Even so, you're gonna wear yourself out if you keep doing that," Genis countered.

"That's enough," Yuan cut through their conversation. "We need to focus on more important things, like finding shelter and supplies for our trip through the desert. And remember we still have to find out where the seal is."

"That's right," Raine said, her eyes alight. "I have heard that the ruin of the city Efreet destroyed. That could possibly be the location of the seal, or at least have information about the seal."

Yuan glanced at her. "While that's true, it would be wise to know for certain before we head out. It would be a waste of time and effort if it wasn't what we were looking for. Kratos, I suggest that you try talking to the villagers here about the seal. You should probably take the children with you so they can sightsee if they feel like it. Miss Sage, I suggest that you go and restock our supplies. I will go to the inn and reserve rooms for the night. If I finish before you return, I will join you. Is everyone clear?"

"Of course," Kratos said with a nod.

"Shouldn't I go with the children?" Raine asked, suspiciously eyeing Kratos. "Seeing as I have known them longer than anyone else here."

"Even so, remember what that desian said to Lloyd in Iselia?" Yuan cut her off. "If he actually goes through with his plans, there is a high possibility that the desians with come after him, therefore it would be far safer for them to be with Kratos, who is an experienced swordsman, as opposed to being with a teacher-healer from Iselia with very little combat training."

"If that is the case, that why can't they go with you?" Raine countered with her own argument.

"Because of my fighting style it's very difficult for me to fight in such crowded areas effectively," Yuan returned evenly.

"You seemed to be fine fighting in Iselia," Raine retorted sharply, pale blue eyes narrowing.

"Exceptional circumstances," he waved his hand dismissively. "I had no choice but to fight, and even then it greatly hindered me."

"If that's so then…" Raine wasn't given the chance to finish her sentence.

"Would you two stop it!" Kratos snapped. "All these, arguments and counter-arguments are making my head spin," Kratos shook himself. "Now, Miss Sage, if it makes you feel any better, Genis can go with you. Seeing as the desians aren't after him, it should be fairly safe."

"Very well," Raine responded, her face returning to a neutral expression.

Genis sighed. "But I wanted to go with Lloyd and Colette," he whined to himself.

Yuan rolled his eyes. "And this is why I wanted them to be in the same place," he muttered softly.

"So what are we going to do Mr. Kratos?" Colette asked as she skipped along behind Kratos and Lloyd, an ever present smile etched into her features.

"Well, you and Lloyd can look around while I speak to some of the villagers. It's as simple as that."

"But that's so boring!" Lloyd complained. "I mean, aside from the market place and the inn, there really is nothing to see in this town!"

Kratos blinked and stared at Lloyd. "It would seem Genis is right, you are easily excited."

"What? No I'm not! I-hey look is that a Fortune-Teller?" Lloyd asked in enthusiasm as he pointed across the oasis near the center of town.

"It is!" Colette chirped cheerfully. "Mr. Kratos, can we please go visit the Fortune-Teller? She might be able to help us in finding the seal," Colette suggested with a bright smile.

Kratos sighed. "Do you actually believe in that?" he asked, skeptically raising a brow.

"Well, yeah," Lloyd responded in confusion.

"Mmmhm," Colette spoke in confirmation, giving a slight nod. "Please Mr. Kratos," Colette sent him a hopeful look. "We don't have to be long."

"Very well. Do as you like," Kratos consented, falling in step behind the two teenagers as they hurried over to the Fortune-Teller's tent.

Lloyd shoved aside the tent flap when he came to it, and ducked inside, Colette right on his heel. Kratos was the last to enter, and as he glanced around the room, he instantly disliked the place. Kratos coughed lightly as he inhaled some form of incense, and warily watched the purple light dancing on the cloth ceiling. An old woman stood behind a table covered with a purple tablecloth. A strange, cloudy orb sat atop a blue stand. The woman herself was dressed in the traditional Triet attire, aside from the fact that her robes were blue, and the turban she wore was purple with some sort of gem placed at the center. Kratos stood toward the back of the room as he watched the proceedings with a cautious eye, ever hovering near the exit just in case.

"Hello there dearies," the old woman croaked, her gnarled hands hovering over the orb. "What can I do for you? It's a hundred gald for a reading," she sent them a toothless grin, one that Kratos found rather unnerving. His hand went to the hilt of his sword. The woman's attention snapped to him, and her dark eyes bored holes into his soul. "There is no need for that young man," she rasped. A cursory glance passed over Kratos, and he tensed. "There is a dark path set before you, one that you tried escaping before."

Kratos's eyes narrowed on her. "What do you pretend to know about me?" he asked sharply.

"Kratos?" Lloyd questioned in surprise, staring at the man strangely.

"You are…" the woman stared at Lloyd. "I see. Do you want to know where the first seal is?" she crooned a bit too sweetly.

"Yes please!" Colette responded immediately, a smile gracing her features.

"The seal lies in the city that was destroyed by Efreet's raging inferno. A beast of flames lies in wait; are you sure you're up to the task, _Chosen One_?" she sent him a sickly sweet smile, her thin cracked lips stretching wide over her dark skin.

"Lloyd, Colette, let us go. We have learned all we need to here," Kratos turned sharply and went out the tent, but was nearly blinded by the light.

Still he kept walking at a brisk pace, and didn't stop until he was a fair distance away from the Fortune-Tellers tent. "Kratos wait, wait up!"

Kratos abruptly stopped, and turned to glance back at Lloyd and Colette, who had to jog to catch up with him. "My apologies," Kratos gave them a short incline of his head to assure them of his sincerity. "I…"

"What's that?" Colette asked innocently as she pointed toward the entrance of Triet.

Kratos caught sight of what she was looking at and quickly pulled the two teens against the nearby wall, attempting to hide in the shadows of the building. Four desians were near the entrance of Triet, holding some sort of paper, and demanding if any passerby had seen the one on the wanted poster. The man instantly understood that they were searching for Lloyd.

"Desians? Here?" Lloyd questioned nervously, shooting a glance at Kratos.

"Stay calm," Kratos breathed softly. "It will do us little good to panic now."

"But…"

"Shhhh! They're coming this way!" Kratos hissed out.

He pressed himself against the wall, and drew his sword silently, waiting for them to pass by. Kratos spared a brief glance at Lloyd, who also had his swords drawn, and Colette was just pulling out her chakrams. Worried blue eyes, met with Kratos's calm russet, and a quiet understanding passed between the two. _'Everything will be fine,_' he tried to convey to her.

The desians came closer, their weapons drawn as they went toward the Fortune-Tellers tent. They made it about half-way there then stopped near the oasis, unseen eyes surveying the area. They turned, and were about to head back the way they came when Kratos struck. He charged out of the shadows, catching the desians off-guard. He impaled the first through the chest before pulling back and viciously slashing at the other.

The second desian managed to raise his sword in defense and blocked the strike. Colette, twirling her chakrams around her index fingers, used the distraction as an opportunity to hurl her weapons at the desian. One sliced through the air close to the desian and left a small cut on his shoulder, but the other went wide and missed its target entirely. The two circular weapons turned around and came straight back to Colette, and the girl caught them in either hand with fluid precision.

Lloyd charged out from behind Kratos and clumsily swung his swords at the desian, his first blade glancing off the desian's. His second sword he used to slash at the half-elf's side, a scored a small victory by giving him a shallow cut across his left side. Kratos came next, and swung his blade horizontally at the desian's torso and the man fell back.

Lloyd seemed slightly disturbed as he watched the desian bleed out on the ground, crimson rivulets pooling down his chest into the sand beneath. "Lloyd? Is something wrong?" Kratos questioned softly, glancing at the boy as all color drained away from his face.

"I… He's dying," Lloyd muttered.

Kratos frowned. "You care about the wellbeing of a desian? Do you know how many people, _innocent people_, they kill at their human ranches?"

Lloyd's head snapped to him. "Does that make it okay to kill them?" The boy shouted.

"I don't know," was Kratos's response, and Lloyd started in surprise. "But what I do know is that because they are dead, we are not," Kratos sighed. "Lloyd, I knew you would have to face, and possibly kill, other sentient beings on this journey, and that was precisely why I did not want you to come along," he shook his head and turned away, walking back toward the entrance of Triet.

"Kratos!" Lloyd called after him. "I…"

"Huh? What's this?" Colette piped up in curiosity as she glanced down at an object lying in the sand a few feet from the desian corpses.

Lloyd watched her pick it up and he caught a glimpse of the golden metal of a Key Crest. "Hey! That looks like an Ex-sphere," Lloyd exclaimed in surprise and Colette handed it over to him. "Huh. Yeah this is definitely an Ex-sphere, but the Key Crest looks a bit strange. They usually don't look like that."

"Really?" Colette asked, tilting her head to the side. "You're so smart Lloyd!" she chirped cheerfully.

Lloyd gave the small red gem and Key Crest back to her saying, "you should use it Colette, it can help you become stronger in battle!"

"Okay! Thanks Lloyd," the girl beamed at him.

Lloyd rubbed the back of his neck. "I-It's no problem Colette!"

* * *

Endnotes: Heeheehee... Just what have I done to little Colette?


	10. Chapter 9: Ruins

Author's Notes: Saturday already? Dang, the weekend comes far too fast. Not a bad thing though, as long as I have the chapter finished and all ready to go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

Chapter 9: Ruins

"Marvelous!" Raine exclaimed, hearts in her eyes as she gazed upon the ruins of the former Trietian city. "To think, that we have the privilege of getting this close to such a monument to history! The ruins of Triet were said to have been destroyed after Efreet lost control. Supposedly, the Hero Mithos had to defeat him in order to bring him back to his right mind and…"

The others, who had stopped paying attention to the teacher's ramblings quite some time ago, instead looked over the ruins. Pillars were half fallen over, pieces of debris were left lying in the sand half buried in it, and a small pedestal sat atop on upraised platform further into the field of sand. Corroded markings adorned the columns that were partially tumbling over with age and seemed to be some form of illegible writing long forgotten by time.

"EEEEE!" the shriek that ran through the air made even Kratos start in surprise and Yuan to flinch in pain, and cover his ears. The group turned to see Raine kneeling by a darker slab that was made of another material other than stone. "This slab covering the entrance is clearly of a different composition than the surrounding stone," she said aloud. Taking a closer look, she said, "It's just as I thought! This is polycarbonate, developed during the ancient war to defend against magic!"

Kratos, not daring to take his eyes off the manic teacher, asked Genis, "is she always like this?" with a hint of trepidation and uneasiness in his voice.

Raine began petting the black matter, and even went so far as to rub her face against it. "Feel the smooth, surface! It's wondrous!"

"Is she?" Yuan and Lloyd questioned at the same time, the former looking shocked and the latter eying his teacher in no small amount of surprise.

Genis sighed and shook his head. "And I've been trying so hard to hide it too."

Yuan snorted. "It's rather hard to hide a behavior this… obsessive, wouldn't you think Kratos?" The man merely nodded in affirmation.

"Agreed," was all he could say in his shock.

"What's this?" Colette asked as she glanced at the pedestal on the platform.

Raine's attention was abruptly focused on the girl, and she got up from where she was kneeling and rushed over to where Colette stood. "Hmm, the depression on this pedestal, it reads, 'Oracle Stone'," her head snapped over to where Kratos stood. "Chosen! Place your hand here," she practically demanded. "That should reveal the entrance."

Kratos hesitated slightly, and backed away from her. His eyes met with Lloyd, Genis, and Colette's, and he saw their expectant faces. Swallowing thickly, he finally moved forward, taking one step closer to his doom.

Unsurely, he placed his hand on the stone, and a loud rumble made him jump nearly out of his skin. Kratos backed off again as he saw the polycarbonate slap that Raine had spoke of earlier begin sliding back to reveal a set of stairs leading down into a black, oppressive corridor that was choked with heat. To Kratos, it was like staring into the pit of Hell.

He shifted nervously, and his eyes flickered up to meet with Yuan's calm green orbs. The half-elf gave him a small nod, and Kratos took a step toward the staircase. He stared down into the abyss without moving a muscle, as if his entire body had been turned to stone.

Lloyd grinned, not noticing the man's odd behavior. "C'mon!" he called enthusiastically. "This is so exciting!" the boy came up behind Kratos and took a few steps down into the Ruins of Triet.

Raine nodded in approval. "Time for the excavation to begin!" She said with surprising cheerfulness.

Kratos snorted derisively, regaining his composure. "This is a field trip you know," his voice oozed with hostility as he moved to follow the two.

"This is pretty neat!" Colette exclaimed enthusiastically, stumbling down several steps before righting her balance.

"Hey, sis, guys, wait for me!" Genis yelled after them, rushing to catch up with his friends.

* * *

Yuan brought up the rear of group, and followed in last. He was the only to catch a glimpse of a green and white creature near the edge of the ruin. "Here's hoping we don't get eaten," he muttered sarcastically.

Kratos frowned as they entered the inner chamber of the ruins, and he gazed over the edge. A pool of magma lay below, and it bubbled and churned with a fiery glow. He could feel the heat of it as the steam rose up from the pit and hit his face.

He backed away from the edge. "So, you said that 'Sorcerer's Ring' was used to aid in the trials?" Kratos asked Yuan.

The half-elf nodded. "The ring is used by the Chosen to solve various puzzles and to overcome traps placed within the seals to both prevent thieving and to test the Chosen."

"Hm?" Raine glanced back at the two from where she was examining markings on a pillar. "Are you referring to that ring that we found in the Martel Temple? Aside from shooting fire balls, what else can it do?" she questioned with a dangerous gleam in her eye.

Yuan shrugged. "Who can say? That is merely what I heard throughout my travels," he responded, dodging a bullet.

"Oh," disappointment surrounded her continence.

"Hey! What's this?" Lloyd asked pointing to what seemed to be a stand of some sort that was hung on the wall.

"Hm? It seems to be a lamp stand," Yuan stated with disinterest. "What about it?"

"It's pretty bright in here. Don't you think it's a little out of place?" Genis asked suspiciously.

Yuan glanced back at the boy. "Well obviously there wasn't always a lava pit in the center of the room," he responded drily. "That would certainly have qualified as a fire hazard."

Genis rolled his eyes. "You said that thing shoots fire right? Maybe we should try lighting the lamps and see what happens."

Kratos gave the room a cursory glance. "Seeming as there is no alternative that would be a good place to start."

As the group moved further into the chamber they lit all the lamps they came across, which wasn't as easy as it sounds. Many of these lamps were in difficult locations and more than once did they have to either move something or find another means of reaching a certain stand. Also various monsters, beasts of fire and lava, roamed the ruins in search of their next meal. Oftentimes the group would have to fight them off, or run from the battle in order to prevent any premature deaths.

On one such occasion, the group of journeyers had to flee into another room in an attempt to escape a team of angry firebirds. This new room was little more than a square, out of the way passage with the entrance they just came through and another doorway leading back to the entrance of the ruins itself. It seemed like nothing special, but a small treasure chest lay directly in the center of the room.

They all stared at it. "What's that?" Lloyd asked as he approached the box. "Some kinda treasure?"

Kratos frowned. "I wouldn't go near that if I were you Lloyd," the man cautioned warily.

Lloyd turned around to face him. "Why? It's just a chest."

The man shook his head and sighed softly. "Lloyd not everything is at is appears. That thing could be a… Lloyd!"

Lloyd swung his sword at the treasure box, trying to open it by force and the creature sprang to life. "Whoa!" Lloyd exclaimed as he jumped back from it, watching in horror as a face appeared within what should have been the storage portion of the box.

Kratos groaned. "A mimic," he finished his earlier statement. "Attack it with magic!" the man shouted as he charged the creature, sword drawn.

* * *

Endnotes: What chapter do I not end with a cliffhanger of sorts? Oh well. Makes people read more. Remember kids, reading is good for you.


	11. Chapter 10: Seal of Fire

Author's Notes: Yay, long chapter, enjoy it. I am really too tired to care right about now, and just wanted to post this in case I didn't have time later.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

Chapter 10: Seal of Fire

"Thunder Blade!" Yuan shouted out a spell. A large blade of electricity appeared in the air and crashed into the mimic from above.

Kratos pulled Lloyd back at the last second to avoid getting electrocuted by Yuan's spell, waiting patiently for the effects to diminish. The moment the area surrounding the creature was clear of thunder mana the two charged in once more, working to distract it as Yuan, Genis and Raine chanted out spells. Colette was ever and always between the two groups, going back and forth from fighting it melee style and hurling her chakrams at the thing.

Mimics, despite their size and appearance, were actually very dangerous monsters in that, though their attack range and speed was hardly notable, they were impervious to all physical attacks. Their main choice of attack, and what made them such deadly creatures, was their ability to shape shift to lure treasure hunters and travelers to their deaths. If not killed quickly and precisely they were quite a formidable opponent as their fangs were sharp and their jaws powerful.

Yuan was between the creature and the Sage Siblings, his swallow out and in front of him to act as a barrier. He as he stood between the two groups, Yuan chanted a spell under his breath. Lightning crackled in the air, and mana gathered around him. Suddenly Yuan leapt forward, using his swallow similar to pole-vault him over the mimic. Kratos jumped back, pulling Lloyd and Colette with him and watched.

"Thunder Crash!" Yuan yelled mid-air. Thunder and lightning were left in his wake, and the mimic convulsed from the electricity coursing through it even as Yuan landed safely out of the spell's range.

The half-elf whirled around the moment his feet touched the ground just in time to see the creature hit the ground and vanish as the mana in its body destabilized. Sweat glistened on his forehead, and his breathing was slightly irregular. All the other's where staring at him wide-eyed, some in amazement, others in shock.

* * *

Yuan scowled over at Lloyd, a mild resentment in his continence. "Would you quit staring at me like I have two heads?" the half-elf snapped, glaring at the boy.

Genis snorted. "Really Lloyd, it wasn't that impressive," the boy muttered to himself, shooting Yuan a dirty look when he thought the man wasn't looking.

"What?" Lloyd shouted angrily at his friend. "It was cool! Is there something wrong with that?"

Kratos chuckled lightly, showing the first signs of humor since they entered the pit. "Lloyd, Genis, I think the two of you are irritating Yuan."

Yuan snorted. "That's an understatement," he responded sardonically.

Lloyd frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Yuan sighed and shook his head. "I doubt you would understand."

Lloyd was about to respond, but Kratos cut him off. "I think this is the last lantern we have yet to light," he stated as they stood in front of a lamp hanging on a red-brick platform.

"Really?" Colette piped up cheerfully. "That's great! Now we can get to releasing the seals."

Kratos's head turned sharply to face the girl. A troubled look overcame his usual calm visage, before he managed to school his features into a look of indifference. "I suppose that is one way of looking at things," he muttered darkly. Kratos twisted the Sorcerer's Ring on his finger for a few moments, before pulling it off and handing it to Lloyd. "Care to do the honors?" He asked the boy as he placed the ring in his gloved hand.

Lloyd stared down at the tiny artifact in wonder and amazement. "Really?" He looked up at Kratos, eyes considerably brighter. "Thanks Kratos!"

The boy put the ring on over his glove and held his hand up so that the ring faced the lantern, just like the way he had seen Kratos do it. Channeling a tiniest bit of mana into it, like the way they performed techs, a little blaze, barely a spark, sputtered out of the ring. Lloyd frowned in disappointment.

"Try again," Kratos spoke up. "You're not channeling enough of your mana into the ring, therefore it is not creating enough of a spark to actually catch fire."

Lloyd tried again, this time using the same amount he used for a demon fang. A bright flame shot out of the ring and caught the entire lantern in its inferno. The candle wax burned brightly, even after the fire died away, and Lloyd put his arm down.

"Wow! That's so neat!" the boy exclaimed, grinning broadly.

Kratos cracked a small smile at Lloyd's excitement, and opened his mouth to say something, but a rumbling broke him of his concentration. The whole room shook, and knocked many of them, namely Colette, Lloyd and Genis, off their feet. The ground began to tremble beneath their feet, and platforms all around them began rising out of the lava, forming an upward path.

When the tremors died down, the children jumped to their feet, glancing at the room's new layout. Raine's eyes lit up in childish glee, and a manic cackle came from deep within her, causing those around to stare at her in nothing short of horror. Raine rushed toward the staircase, taking the steps two at a time; she nearly tripped more than once and almost plunged headfirst into the lava.

Yuan's eye twitched slight and he gave the school teacher a weird look. "I think we should follow her…" he said slowly.

* * *

Mana swirled around him, and Kratos gasped as his very being disintegrated and reintegrated at another location deeper in the ruins. He felt the breath leave his lungs, and he nearly started hyperventilating. He absolutely _despised_ that feeling, and was quite certain he would never become accustomed to it.

He stepped off the platform, and the others materialized on the spot where he previously stood. "So… what is this place?" Lloyd questioned as he glanced around the room.

A strange orange glow seemed to emanate from the altar at the opposite end of the room. Purple colored pillars rose to the ceiling, ornately carved symbols running from the base to the tip. Gems of various sizes, mostly rubies and garnets, covered the walls on all sides.

"Marvelous!" Raine shouted, her eyes sparkling with a joyous light as she went to examine the pillars. "What marvelous structures! And look, the designs on these pillars suggests that…" Kratos tuned her out at this point.

He wavered between his group and the altar, knowing he had no choice, yet wishing to delay this moment for as long as possible. "Kratos?" Yuan asked softly, coming up behind him. "Are you alright?"

Kratos took a few more, small steps toward the altar, and turned to respond to his question. A red glow suddenly shot out of the Cruxis Crystal at his throat, and his eyes widened in surprise. The mana in the room condensed into a solid form just before the altar, and a large beast seeming made of red fire stood before them. Silver spikes went up and down its back, and down to the tip of its tail. As the creature opened its mouth, a blazing inferno could be see within.

"What is that thing?!" Lloyd shouted in alarm, hands going to the hilts of his swords.

Kratos unsheathed his sword not a moment behind, and said, "the trial I suspect. In order to release the seal, we first must prove our worth." Both hands were on his sword hilt now, and he held it before him nearly at eye level. Briefly, his eyes made contact with Lloyd's. "Don't die Lloyd," he commanded softly, causing the boy to blink in confusion.

Kratos and Yuan charged the beast, Yuan shouting, "Thunder Explosion!" at the top of his lungs as he swung his double-blade at the fire beast.

"Aqua Edge!" Genis yelled out the spell not a moment later, Kendema in hand. Even as the mana from his spell dissipated he began charging another.

Colette twirled in Chakrams around her index fingers before launching them at the beast, leaving shallow cuts on its sides. The creature started in anger, and bared its teeth at the girl, letting out a vicious roar. Colette stumbled back lightly as it began to descend upon her.

That caused Lloyd to jump into action, and even as Kratos was at its side, hacking at its leg, Lloyd was seen charging head on into the beast's face. Growling in frustration, it opened its mouth at let loose a blast of fire at the boy in its path. Lloyd skidded to a halt in front of the beast, and put up his two swords in defense, as if that would protect him from third degree burns.

Kratos, seeing this, leapt in front of the boy and shouted, "Guardian!" at the last second. He shot the boy an indignant look before turning back to face his opponent.

Kratos saw Yuan sneaking up on it from behind, and caught the man's eye and the half-elf gave him a nearly imperceptible nod. The beast lashed out with its tail, missing Kratos by mere inches as the man jumped back. He almost knocked over Lloyd, who was still reeling from shock, but the boy managed to retain his balance, and even worked up the courage to charge the creature. He didn't do much damage, and merely landed a glancing blow to its left shoulder.

It roared again, but this time in pain and it whipped its tail around, catching a glancing blow to Lloyd's front, knocking him back and impaling him with a few of the spines all at once. The creature reared back, trying to put some distance between it and the two swordsmen, forgetting entirely of the half-elf off to the right. Yuan swung his swallow at the beast's belly, imbedding his double-saber into its gut, and the creature fell back and landed on its side in the center of the room.

Lloyd looked up from his position on the floor. "Did we win?" he asked in a breathless voice.

Kratos stared down at the creature, but didn't sheathe his sword just yet. "It would appear so, but I wouldn't let your guard down," he said in response. The Chosen carefully walked up to the beast's lifeless corpse and, without hesitation, drove his blade through the heart.

It gave a small spasm then fell still again. "I think its safe now," Yuan stated dully, walking over to it to retrieve his blade. He stepped over the various limbs lying limply on the floor, paying them very little attention, and took placed both hands on the handle of his weapon, right between the two blades. Placing one foot against the fire beast, that was already beginning to lose the heat that once radiated deep within it, he gave his weapon an experimental tug.

Once or twice he did this, before firming up his grip and pulling hard. It didn't budge on inch. Yuan let out a breath in his annoyance and yanked it again, this time with more force. The weapon came loose with a sickening squelch and blood spattered on the half-elf's face and down the front of his armor, causing Yuan to flinch for no reason. The man fell back and landed on the ground hard, his swallow clattering on the floor near Kratos's feet. His shoulders trembled slightly, imperceptible to the naked eye.

Kratos knelt down, and carefully picked Yuan's weapon from off the ground. "Yuan, are you alright?" he asked gently.

The half-elf, still sitting on the floor, glanced up at the man, blue-green eyes briefly meeting with russet. "Yeah. I'm fine," Yuan stated, pulling himself together as he gracefully rose from the floor. Kratos handed his swallow back to him without a word.

"So… What now? You gotta release the seal now, right?" Lloyd asked as he gazed at the altar.

Kratos frowned. "Yes, I suppose I do."

* * *

Endnotes: ...I don't remember what I was supposed to say here. Goodbye.


	12. Chapter 11: Angel Wings

Author's Notes: Ah, chapter 11. Did any one else realize it took me three chapters to get through one seal? I guess that should show just how long this story will be.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia. Do I have to keep writing this in every chapter?

* * *

Chapter 11: Angel Wings

Kratos stepped forward slowly, mounting the steps with an unsteady gait. His throat tightened and fear gripped his heart. He felt like he was suffocating. He reached the top, and practically fell to his knees: not in reverence, they merely couldn't support his weight anymore.

He slipped on the prayer, despite that he had to memorize it in his youth. The words simply didn't want to come out, so he had to force it out, making it sound far too fake. A single tear slipped from his eye as he finished, and Kratos was glad that his back was to them so that they couldn't see it as it trailed down his cheek and splashed to the cold floor.

In a flash of light the angel from before appeared in the dimly brightly lit room. White, feathery wings spread out behind the being, and his forest green eyes opened to rest upon Kratos's face. The Chosen of Mana rose to his feet and met the angel's eyes.

"Chosen," the voice of Remiel echoed throughout the empty room. "You have done well to make it this far. Now the blessings of Cruxis shall be bestowed upon you as you take your first step to becoming a true angel." Remiel's arms lifted skyward and a light came down and enveloped Kratos in a burning red glow.

The man stiffened into a horrified rigidity as he _felt_ the mana swell within him, before being absorbed by his Cruxis Crystal. Ethereal blue, segmented wings burst from his back and Kratos relaxed slightly as the pressure eased. He didn't dare think about the appendages now protruding from his back.

"Be warned, the angel transformation does not come without pain. But it is only for one night that you must endure this trial," the angel cautioned. "The next seal lies across the sea; release the seal in that distant land," Remiel said as he floated back toward the ceiling, and disappeared once more in a flash of light.

Kratos stood there, blinking for a moment, a rather dazed expression on his normally strict face. "-Tos! Kratos?" Lloyd gave the man a strange look as he woke from his stupor.

"Yes?" Kratos asked the boy.

"You have wings!" Colette exclaimed excitedly, a bright smile covering her face with its dazzling brilliance.

Kratos gave a shaky smile. "So it would seem. I believe it is said that I should be able to draw them back into my body as well," the man smirked as they vanished quite suddenly, drawing gasps of surprise and awe from the younger members of the party.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Genis jumped up and down in excitement, acting more like the child he was.

This time Kratos grinned and pulled them out again and flapped them once or twice experimentally. They seemed to act rather like any other appendage. Kratos chuckled lightly at their expressions, elated at their joy.

Lloyd grinned too, and watched them even as he stood between Yuan and Raine. "Didja hear what the angel said? He said we'd have to go across the sea! That means we have to go on a boat! I can't wait!" Lloyd exclaimed in excitement. He shook his head as he continued gazing at Kratos, Genis and Colette, who were solely focused on the fact that Kratos now had wings. "Okay, you guys can stop now. I think we all get it already," Lloyd spoke in amusement.

Kratos laughed outright at this. "Indeed?" he questioned light-heartedly a small smile gracing his lips.

"O-kay!" Genis and Colette chimed in unison, giggling lightly in jest.

Colette and Genis ran to catch up with Yuan, Raine and Lloyd, who stood near the teleport. Kratos then put his wings away, and made to join them. No one noticed the way the smile suddenly fell from his lips the moment they turned away.

* * *

Kratos stepped out of the Triet ruins, relieved to finally get out of there. He would have kissed the ground if he felt that he could still retain his dignity. He had pride enough not to give entirely into instinct.

For a moment he was perfectly fine, as he stepped beyond the realm of Efreet. But then, the instant his feet touched the threshold of that black pit, a terrible pain racked its way through his chest. With a short cry Kratos fell to his knees, startling his companions.

"Mr. Kratos are you oka…?" Colette gasped, a hand flying to her chest. For a moment her face contorted into an expression of pain, but the girl mastered it a second later. "Are you alright?" she asked again, her eyes lit brightly with concern.

Genis ran up to the man, worry evident on the young boy's face. "It's my fault!" the boy bemoaned. "I kept making him pull his wings in and out."

"I don't think that's what caused this Genis. Don't worry about it," Lloyd spoke to his friend, before turning to Kratos. "Kratos, your face his all white…"

"We should get him to a doctor immediately," Raine stated firmly, moving toward him to get Kratos back on his feet. "His lips are turning purple…" she observed with concern.

"I'm fine!" Kratos gasped out, even as another wave of agony washed through his system.

"Miss Sage," Yuan grabbed her arm before she could reach the man. "I think its best not to move him far. Remember the angel's words? He said that Kratos would have to overcome some trial."

"Yes, but…" Raine attempted to counter, but Yuan cut her off again.

"Just trust me," those three words sealed his fate. "Please."

* * *

"Noishe!" Lloyd exclaimed joyously as he creature appeared the minute they had finished setting up camp. "How did you get here?"

Yuan looked up at Lloyd in confusion. "You haven't noticed?" the boy stared at him strangely. "He's been following us for quite some time now," Yuan explained.

Lloyd tilted his head to the side slightly. "He has? Oh, I guess I didn't notice that," Lloyd said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Noishe instantly migrated over to Kratos who was resting near the fire. The creature licked his face in concern, and whined lightly, glancing back at Lloyd. Before the boy could protest, Noishe circled around the man and lay down next to him, his head resting on Kratos's side.

Lloyd crossed the distance between them quickly and made to shoo Noishe away from him. "Noishe leave him alone! You're bothering him," the boy stated with a frown.

Slowly, Kratos's eyes opened, and he stared up at Lloyd. "It is alright Lloyd, he's fine," the man spoke hoarsely.

"O-oh, sorry," Lloyd rubbed the back of his neck. "Genis, what's for dinner?" Lloyd asked in order to change the subject.

Kratos sighed and Yuan settled down near were he lay. "Can't sleep?" the man asked knowingly. Kratos gave him a strange look.

* * *

Endnotes: ...Don't have much to say.


	13. Chapter 12: The Assassin

Author's notes: Personally I rather enjoyed this chapter as I thought the sudden change of pace quite refreshing from the previous chapters. I thought I would just switch things up a bit, a do a different PoV for this particular meeting, heeheehee!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

Chapter 12: The Assassin

A shadowy figure lay low against the mountains, lying in wait of the target. Ebon, spiky hair tied back into a messy ponytail could be seen nearly a mile away. Amber eyes gazed down at the path intently, knowing the target was soon to arrive. The figure wore mostly purple and lavender with a mixed blue and pink thrown in, completing her outfit.

Sheena sighed heavily, her head lowering to look at the ground, bangs landing about her face. A few tears slipped past her defenses and trickled to the ground. Her entire body shook and she was uncertain if she would be able to go through with this or not.

"It's okay Sheena," a high pitch, squeaky voice spoke gently from beside her. A soft, furry head rubbed against her leg in a comforting gesture. "Don't worry about the Chosen, just think about all the people in Tethe'alla who will be saved."

Sheena shook her head. "I wish it were that easy, Corrine," she said regretfully. She took a deep breath. "You're right, this is for Tethe'alla, and everyone back home," the girl pulled out a few of her guardian seals. "I won't fail them."

Corrine was about to respond, but stood erect quite suddenly and sniffed the air. "Sheena! Someone's coming!" the little summon spirit squeaked out.

"Alright, here goes nothing," Sheena hid against the rough terrain of the mountain from her vantage point overlooking the beginning of the pass.

A large group of about six people, two men, a woman and three children, approached the pass. Sheena frowned. It didn't seem like these could possibly be the Chosen's group, but she would have to be sure before letting them move on.

As they reached the foot of the pass, Sheena jumped up and shouted, "wait!" they all glanced at her in surprise. Sheena herself started slightly when she saw _him_, that half-elf from Tethe'alla was standing amongst them. "Is the Chosen of Mana among you?" She asked anyway, returning to the mission at hand.

The blue-haired man, Yuan, she believed his name was, glanced briefly at the red-head standing next to him. "Why are you looking for Kratos?" Yuan questioned curiously, a single brow raised.

Sheena, realizing that was her cue, jumped down from atop her vantage point and drew her cards up, going into a battle-stance. "Then prepare to die!" She shouted, charging the red-head.

The man jumped back in surprise, his arm knocking over the blonde girl standing next to him. She tumbled to the ground, accidently hitting the small lever nearby. The scene would have been comical if it hadn't ended so badly for her.

Before Sheena had the capacity to stop her charge, she felt the ground give way beneath her. Sheena felt the air being forced out of her lungs in a gasp as she fell into the blackness below. A little voice in her head was already telling her of her failure.

* * *

"Ohhh!" Sheena moaned lightly, rubbing her head in attempt to remove the pounding headache that plagued her. "Ow!" Sheena winced as she felt her ribs were bruised slightly.

"Sheena are you okay?" Corrine whined worriedly, his fuzzy face appearing before the girl as he sat on her stomach. The tiny summon spirit nuzzled her cheek with his face.

"I think I'm alright Corrine, just a few scratches. Where are we?" Sheena asked as she glanced about the cavern, sitting up to see more of her surroundings.

"We're in some kind of tunnel beneath the mountain," Corrine explained. "There is an exit over that way, Sheena," Corrine pointed to a small passage that led deeper into the mine. "At least, I think there is," he said uncertainly.

"That's okay Corrine. That's the best lead we have, so let's get out of here," she smiled brightly at the creature.

"Okay Sheena!" the summon spirit chirped happily.

Sheena rose to her feet and dusted off her filthy lavender kimono. "Let's get out of here," she said to Corrine as he jumped onto her shoulder.

The two worked there way out of the mining area, avoiding the left over debris and abandoned mining equipment. Just as she came to the exit of this cave, Sheena was startled by the fact that, hiding behind a large piece of machinery, there lay a pile of bones leaning up against the cool metal. Two eerie holes in the skull stared up at Sheena, watching her every move.

"FIGHT," it hissed out in what seemed to be a question.

Sheena felt the hairs on the back of her neck begin to rise and stand on end, and Corrine went stiff against her neck. "N-no, thanks," she responded to the creature's challenge.

"LEAVE," came the hissed reply, as one bony finger lifted to point to the exit.

Sheena didn't question it; she speeded out of that cavern posthaste. After she was certain she was far enough away, Sheena leaned back against the wall and slid down to sit amongst hard rock and other detritus on the cave floor. She sat trembling, shoulders shaking as Corrine jumped down onto her lap.

"W-what was that thing?" She sniffed lightly, hugging Corrine's furry body to her.

"Its okay, Sheena, don't cry," Corrine pleaded. "It could have been worse, it could have been that nasty Zelos," Corrine said with a pout, his tiny black eyes narrowing into a glare.

Sheena giggled. "I suppose you're right Corrine. It could've been Zelos," she replied with a grin.

"Yeah!" Corrine cheered. "So let's get back in there and finish what we came here for. Then we can go home!" the creature smiled happily.

"Okay," she nodded slightly. "Now, where's that exit you were talking about?" Sheena asked, picking Corrine up and setting him on her shoulders.

"It's over that way, Sheena," Corrine pointed straight down the passage. "Just watch out for the monsters. Some of them can be pretty scary over here in Sylvarant."

"Got it. I'll be careful Corrine," Sheena replied as she began walking in the direction Corrine indicated.

* * *

Sheena frowned as she came to some sort of erected barrier. She could feel a cool breeze seeping through the 'wall', but couldn't seen for the life of her. Finally the girl just got fed up and kicked it with all her might.

The wooden blockade fell forward and warm daylight shone into the tunnel. Sheena gasped at the sight that met her. The same group from before was casually walking along the last stretches of the Ossa Trail, the blonde who caused her fall skipping happily near the front of the group.

"W-wait!" Sheena called, trying to sound strong. They all turned to stare at her. "You won't catch me off guard this time," She drew her cards again.

"Oh, you're okay!" The blonde said cheerfully, a brilliant smile overcoming her features. "Now we can be friends!"

Sheena halted in confusion. "Friends?" She voiced her thoughts aloud. "I'm trying to kill you, you know!" Sheena snapped, her arms spreading out behind her in a show of hostility. "I will kill you all this time!" she screamed as she began her charge, going straight for the red-head.

* * *

Endnotes: Sheena! I like Sheena, but then again, there were few ToS characters I didn't like, namely most of the Grand cardinals, Yggdrasill (The jerk he became mind you. I don't consider Mithos to be Yggdrasill. Personally I feel rather sorry for Mithos) and of course Zelos. The other, less important roles fit their places just right in my mind, and made for an interesting story plot. There is really one thing I am rather confused about though; is Corrine supposed to be male or female? I thought they referred to him as being male in the game, but in the OVA I am certain they said he was female. Either way, for the duration of this fic, for the sake of continuity, I will be referring to him as being male, as that was my original assumption.


	14. Chapter 13: Down by the Dock

Author's notes: you might call it filler, you might not. I personally call it chapter thirteen, but... to each his own I suppose.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

Chapter 13: Down by the Dock

"Phew! I'm beat!" Lloyd commented sagging to the ground just outside the fishing village of Izoold. "The battle with that assassin lady and her pet thingy, was tough."

Yuan snorted. "If you think that was tough try defeating all three Sylph after having no sleep and very little food."

"You fought the Sylph?" Colette asked him curiously. "I didn't think people had the ability to summon anymore."

"They don't," Yuan stated. "At least, I don't know anyone who can anymore. But what you have to understand Colette, is that I am a half-elf. I have lived a lot longer than most people," The half-elf stated dismissively. "A friend of mine from a long time ago, he could summon."

"Oh. What happened to him?" The girl questioned, tilting her head to the side.

"He and his sister were killed by desians," the man said flatly. "Lloyd, would you get up already!" he snapped at the boy still sitting on the ground.

"Is that why you don't like desians even though you're a half-elf?" Lloyd asked, ignoring the man's command.

Yuan let out a slight huff, and turned away from the boy, rather miffed that he had been ignored. "What do you think?" Yuan retorted sharply. "Besides, being half-elf as nothing to do with being a desian. That's like saying all humans are good people," he scoffed.

Kratos sighed and shook his head. "If you two are quite done yet, I believe we all should be moving on now," the man stated coolly. "The sun will not wait, and I certainly would not want to meet with that assassin in the middle of nowhere at night."

Lloyd blinked. "Oh, okay," the boy scratched the back of his head. His face scrunched up in confusion for a moment. "So… where are we going again?"

* * *

"Absolutely not!" Raine shouted irritably. "We are not taking a boat across the sea!"

"It's the swiftest way to Palmacosta," Yuan argued, leaning casually against the wall.

They had all been forced to sleep a large open room, seeing as Izoold's 'inn' was little more. Currently, Yuan and Raine were in a heated debate over which way they should go from here. Raine wanted to take the northern passage to the Asgard continent and continue looking for seals in that area. Yuan kept insisting that they should just take a boat across to Palmacosta.

"Miss Sage, why are you so adamant walking all the way to Asgard? That's hardly logical," the half-elf stated.

"Asgard is a larger continent than the other two. There may be more seals over there then on the Palmacosta Continent," the woman reasoned.

"Yes, but do we know that for certain? No. It's best to stick with what information we have."

"Would you two just shut up?" Kratos snapped in annoyance, cutting off anything Raine had to say. The man had been rather irritable after releasing the first seal. "Miss Sage, we are going with Yuan's suggestion. Yuan, Lloyd and I at least, are adamantly behind this, and I know for certain that Colette and Genis are not so adverse to finding a ship and traveling over seas, therefore you have been outvoted." The man heaved out a sigh, and with a rather forced smile said, "Now would you kindly allow the rest of us to get some sleep?"

Raine started in surprise, and Yuan gave a small smirk of satisfaction. The three children of the group, who were having a difficult time simply staying awake, sat bolt-upright at the mention of sleep. "Are Mr. Yuan and the professor finished now?" Colette asked sleepily, rubbing her blurry eyes with the back of her sleeve.

Lloyd simply fell over (on top of Genis) and began snoring, causing his younger friend to push his head off his lap. Lloyd didn't stir when he hit the hard wood floor. "Looks like we can finally get some sleep," Genis muttered to himself, getting up to crawl beneath his blanket. "Thanks for shutting them up Kratos," the boy murmured in relieved exhaustion.

Yuan just rolled his eyes, and turned to look out the window. Raine rose, and walked over to where her brother was lying down, giving one last disdainful look at Kratos and Yuan, before turning in herself. Kratos sighed, his shoulder slumped as he traced over the rough wood floor with his index finger, creating intricate patterns in his mind's eye.

Yuan gave Kratos a sideways glance, and his eyes softened in compassion, the faint light from the moon and stars giving them a strange gleam. "Kratos," Yuan spoke up, just loud enough for the man to hear him. "How about you and I go for a walk? It might help you clear your mind of things…" he hesitated at the end, unsure of what he was asking now.

Kratos looked up in surprise, almost as if he forgot there was someone else there. "That sounds… nice."

With this, the two men rose to their feet, and Yuan led the way to the door, opening it for Kratos and then softly shutting it closed as he exited the room. The rest of the small inn was dark, and Kratos could barely see a foot in front of his face. Even so, Yuan had superior night vision, and could see clear enough the path they needed to take. Once again, he led the way out of the inn, and told Kratos to follow close behind so that he wouldn't run into a wall.

Once the door was closed softly behind them, Kratos spoke. "What now?" the man asked curiously, glancing up at the moon and stars briefly before turning back to Yuan.

"How about we go down toward the pier," Yuan suggested with a shrug.

A gleam appeared in Kratos's eyes, almost unnoticed by the half-elf. "Very well," he agreed with an eager undertone added in his voice.

The two continued on to the dock, Yuan occasionally glancing up at the moon. Kratos didn't even look up. As they approached, the sea could be heard, churning up waves that crashed into the wooden planks that overlooked the water.

Kratos ran forward, and stood at the edge of the pier, gazing out over the chaotic yet serene beauty. A cool sea breeze blew the hair about his face, his spiky auburn locks billowing in some form of wild dance. Yuan carefully watched as the man's expression melted into a look of bliss and longing.

"I take it you like the sea?" Yuan questioned calmly, coming forward to sit at the edge of the pier, close to were Kratos stood.

Kratos glanced down at him briefly, his eyes blinking in rapid succession. "I suppose you could say that. I was raised in a fishing town, so it is little surprise," his fears and worries now seemed so insignificant here, non-existent, as if the ebb and flow of the water took them far away, spreading them over the open sea.

"Luin, Correct?" Kratos gave the half-elf a startled look. "Heh, I remembered overhearing you tell Lloyd that once," a short, contemplative pause ensued. "I'm kinda curious, what's your relationship to Lloyd," he began carefully, gauging Kratos's reaction.

His back went completely straight, and rigid, his expression hardening once more. "What makes you assume there is some relation?" Kratos questioned back rather defensively.

Yuan thought it rather reminiscent of a parent protecting a child. Yuan slumped his shoulders, leaning back so that his hands supported the majority of his weight; a relaxed position. "No reason really. You just seemed to know him when the two of you first met," Yuan paused again. "You know," he started, "I had a friend you was rather like you," he said, changing the subject. "He was always very distant, and cold, but more so as a means of protecting himself, like he feared he would lose something if it was important to him," Yuan gazed up at the navy sky, and the pale, crescent moon; the stars… "He loved watching the stars. One time I asked him why he always star-gazed every night, and he replied saying, 'compared to the stars, we all our so young and insignificant,'" Yuan finished with a wistful sigh.

"Perhaps we should turn in for the night," Kratos said instead of gracing the one-side conversation with a response.

"I suppose we should."

* * *

Endnotes: hm...


	15. Chapter 14: Across the Sea

Author's notes: Sorry 'bout that, I was gone all day and didn't have time to update until just now. (where I am, it is nearly ten o' clock). Chapter 14 at last.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

Chapter 14: Across the Sea

"Woohoo! Yeah!" Lloyd stood, grinning from ear to ear, at the bow of the ship, overlooking the waves crashing against the wooden in fascination as it boat sailed smoothly over the waters.

"Careful, Lloyd. Wouldn't want to fall overboard, now would we?" Kratos teased lightly, causing the boy to shoot him a dirty look. Kratos merely chuckled at that.

"Stop making fun of me!" he pouted, playing along with the joke.

Kratos blinked in mock surprise and shock. "Me? Now, would I do something like that?" he asked innocently.

Lloyd gave the elder a man a light shove, not budging him an inch. "Go away!" he said amusedly.

"I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die…" Raine murmured over and over, and in consequence, caused Yuan to glance over at her in worry.

"Are you sure she's alright?" Yuan asked Genis, who also stood by watching his sister's antics as she clung tightly to the mast at the center of the ship. Her normally pale face and taken on a slightly green hue.

Genis sighed and shook his head. "I would be more worried if Raine wasn't known for overreacting. I mean, one time she practically tried to murder Lloyd for bombing a really easy test."

"If she's that volatile, should she really be teaching children?" Yuan questioned unsurely, raising a single brow.

"I sometimes wonder that myself," Genis muttered.

"Hey, Lloyd look!" Colette exclaimed happily, pointing to a spot off in the choppy waters. "I think I see a turtle!"

"Really?! I wanna see, show me, show me!"

"A turtle really?" Genis piped up with enthusiasm, scurrying over to where Colette stood near the railing.

"I still think something should be done about her…" Yuan murmured softly, still staring at Raine, a strange expression on his face. "I think she might just throw up all over the deck…"

* * *

Kratos stood at the helm of the ship, enjoying the feel of the wind rushing through his hair as he steered the ship in a direct course for Palmacosta. It had taken a bit of getting used to it, but he had caught on fairly quickly on how to direct the ships course. Having grown up in a fishing community had helped in that though.

The rest of the group, including the man who had agreed to take them as far as Palmacosta, lay strewn over the deck, blankets spread over the deck, each one containing one of the ship's passengers. Raine lay against the mast, only assured that she could sleep after tying herself to it with a thick rope.

The only one aside from himself who was still awake was Yuan, who stood near the bow of the ship, watching the stars and moon. His blue hair whipped back and forth in the wind along with his cape. Despite this, he stood near motionless on the rocking ship, and though Kratos couldn't see him well from this angle, he thought the man had his arms crossed over his chest.

For a moment, Kratos stopped and stared at the half-elf. Something strange yet familiar, like a memory, stirred within him, and Kratos found himself with a strange sensation of déjà vu. He had seen this somewhere before.

The blue hair tied back into a ponytail, the frayed, worn cape billowing in the wind, it all just seemed so very familiar. The only problem was, Kratos had never met Yuan before that day outside the Martel Temple.

* * *

Raine Sage rushed off the ship the moment it docked in the port at Palmacosta. The first thing the Iselian teacher did was fall onto the wooden pier in relief, her legs still a bit shaky. She could have kissed the ground were her pride not at stake.

"Quite alright there Miss Sage?" Yuan asked, partly out of concern and partly out of curiosity.

"F-fine!" she snapped, figuring it was an insult. "And even if I wasn't, I wouldn't want _your_ help," Yuan shook his head at such childishness.

"If you insist," he said, walking around her and toward the cobblestone streets of the port city. "As the gentleman that I am, I was going to offer my assistance, but seeming as you don't want it…" he glanced back at her, a smug expression on his face as he gave a simple shrug of his shoulders.

Raine gave an indignant huff, pushing herself up with her trembling arms before going to dust off her clothes. She only realized she was slightly off balance when she took one step forward and nearly fell head over heels. Yuan was at her side in a moment, catching her before she slammed into the rough wood of the pier.

"Careful," was all he said as he righted her.

From a little distance away on the gangplank, Colette blinked innocently, before a small smile lighted her features, and she gave a little giggle. "They're so _cute_ together!" She squealed to herself in delight, her hands clapping together in front of her.

"Colette?" Lloyd asked, a bit puzzled. "You okay?"

Colette swiveled to look up at him and just smiled. "I'm fine Lloyd," she chirped cheerfully.

"O-kay," the boy gave a teasing grin. "Just don't trip on any splinters okay? Wouldn't want to have to jump in after you if you fall in the water."

"Hurry up Lloyd!" Genis complained, descending after him. "We have to catch up to Raine and Yuan," the boy said with a sharp edge to his voice. A rather suspicious look plagued his features as he looked in the direction of the two adults. "He _isn't_ going to steal my sister," Genis muttered darkly to himself.

"I wouldn't worry about that Genis," Kratos spoke from behind, having heard what the boy said. "I don't think Miss Sage is too interested at any rate," he gave a small shrug as they walked toward the streets of Palmacosta, away from the dock.

It was a lively city, with vendors offering all sorts of wares from freshly caught sardines and anchovies to swords and daggers, shields, armor, and other things of that nature. There was also a food stall down in the market place near the dock, with various wares.

Lloyd grinned brightly. "Wow! This place has everything, weapons shop, a fish vendor, food stall, and even a floating baby head!" he smirked lightly when that caused everyone in hearing range to do a double-take.

Yuan turned around to face him and said, "did… you just say 'floating baby head'" he questioned with a skeptical brow upraised.

Lloyd smiled mischievously. "And if I did? I actually got to look around didn't I?" Lloyd frowned. "Though, now that I think about it, wouldn't that be interesting if they did have a floating baby head?"

Kratos gave the boy a strange look. "I think that would rather… disturbing if they did," the man stated.

"Huh? Ew! Not like that!" Lloyd grimaced, a disgusted overtaking his features.

"Heh," Kratos gave a quiet chuckle. He started walking a bit in front of the teenagers, between them and the bickering Raine and Yuan.

As the group rounded a bend toward the main street of Palmacosta, another man ran straight into Kratos. The man's elbow slammed into Kratos's chin, knocking him over. As he fell back, the Chosen could see a small glass bottle with a strange red liquid fall out of the man's hands, and shatter on cobblestone streets.

"Now look what you did!" the man snapped at Kratos.

* * *

Endnotes: Kratos is in trouble...


	16. Chapter 15 First Encounters

Author's Notes: I don't have much to say about this chapter. Enjoy I guess.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

Chapter 15: First Encounter

"What jerks!" Lloyd grumbled slightly, glaring in the direction they just came from. "That guy ran into _Kratos_ and they're making _us_ replace that stupid Palma potion."

Yuan glanced back at the boy. "It's useless to argue with morons like that, Lloyd," he stated calmly. "They would have just caused a scene by trying to fight, and it is best we don't make enemies with the locals."

Kratos sighed. "Even so, Lloyd is right. We shouldn't have to replace their potion simply because of clumsiness, even if it had been my fault. It was an accident after all," he shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"Quit complaining, both of you," Yuan rolled his eyes at them, "you sound as if you could be brothers," he carefully watched Kratos's reaction to his statement. Sure enough, the man flinched almost imperceptibly.

Lloyd blinked. "Brothers? Hm…"

"Genis, Lloyd, look!" Colette gave a worried cry, pointing at a sign above one of the shops.

"M-Marble?" Genis blinked in horror.

"Marble? Wasn't she that old lady…?" Lloyd glanced at the sign. 'Marble's shop' it read.

Genis frowned. "If Marble was from Palmacosta," he asked quietly, "how did she get to the Iselia Ranch?"

"It doesn't matter," Yuan stated bluntly. "This appears to be the aforementioned shop. Let's just get that Palma Potion and be done with this city."

"Very well," Raine agreed. "But I believe it would be best to stop at the church before we leave. There may be clues to the whereabouts of the next seal there."

"That's highly possible," Yuan responded. "But we can worry about that later," he stated, opening the door of the little shop. "After you," he said to Raine, holding the door open for her.

The woman, at first, gave him a suspicious glance, but didn't question it as she stepped inside. Yuan rolled his eyes at that before walking in himself, shortly followed by Kratos, Colette, Lloyd and Genis. The party stopped, quite suddenly, as they saw the two desians in the little shop.

Most of the party looked away, not in fear, but certainly in alarm. The only ones who continued to watch the scene were Kratos, Yuan and Lloyd. "There's no way anyone would sell gels at a price that low!" A brunet girl yelled at them in anger.

"What did you say?" the first desian snapped. "Just who do you think you are to talk to us like that?"

"I'm not afraid of you," the girl responded in what sounded like disgust. "Governor-general Dorr won't let you do whatever you want!"

"You little…" one of the desians raised his whip ready to strike her. Kratos's fist clenched around the hilt of his sword, ready to spring to action at a moment's notice.

"Stop," the second desian put his arm in front of the first. "We need permission from Lord Magnius to go any further," he stated.

The first desian sneered at the girl. "We'll just see what Lord Magnius has to say about this. Depending on his mood, you may or may not keep that pretty little head of yours," he spoke with anger and hate.

With that, they walked out the door without purchasing anything. Kratos relaxed slightly, and his hand fell to his side. The tension drained from the party, and they returned to normal.

"Are you alright Chocolat?" Kratos asked the girl nonchalantly.

The brunet's head snapped toward him, and a bright smile lit up her features. "Kratos!" Chocolat ran forward, arms wrapping around his waist. Kratos gave her a one-armed hug in return, and smiled as she pulled away.

"Kratos," an older woman standing at the counter blinked in surprise as she saw him "It's been awhile hasn't it?"

"It certainly has Cacao; far too long in fact. How have the two of you been?" Kratos asked quietly.

"Quite well for the more part," Chocolat responded for the both of them. "It's been rather hard since grandma went missing, but we do fine. I'm sorry I can't stay and chat, but I have to go to work now," she gave a regretful smile, before ducking around the Chosen and his companions.

"I swear that girl," Cacao rolled her eyes lightly. "Please, if there is anything you need, don't hesitate to ask."

"Actually there is Cacao. Do you sell Palma Potions here?" Kratos inquired curiously.

"Well, yes we do, but what would you want with a Palma Potion?" Cacao asked.

"Normally, we wouldn't have bothered about one," Yuan explained, stepping forward. "But some man ran into Kratos and dropped his. Now they're making us replace it."

"I see. Well if that's the case I believe I could give you a bit of a discount on it. How does seven hundred glad sound?"

"That's fine," Kratos responded. He grabbed a little pouch of money hanging from one of his belts.

Cacao went about and grabbed a small bottle, very similar to the one that had been dropped, and set it on the counter. "Seven hundred?" Lloyd whispered to Kratos in confusion. "That's still a lot isn't it?"

"Not really. A Palma Potion usually costs about a thousand glad because the ingredients to make it can only be found around this area. That, and no one else knows how to make one," the Chosen explained calmly as the two exchanged goods.

"Thank you for your business. Have a good day Kratos," Cacao gave him a small wave and a smile.

"Good day to you as well Cacao," was the last thing he said before they all left.

As soon as they were on the streets once more, heading back the way they came, Lloyd rubbed the back of his neck contemplative. "So… Kratos," he began casually. "How did you know those two?"

Raine turned and gave him a critical eye as well. "Yes, I am rather curious about that myself."

Kratos snorted derisively. "I do not believe that is any of your concern. Cacao and Chocolat are old friends; need I say more?" His voice began to rise in irritation.

* * *

"Back already?" the man snapped irately as they came into view. Their group was a strange one, consisting of two females, a blonde mage and a girl with oddly colored blue-green hair, the man Kratos bumped into, and two younger brunet teenagers, who appeared to be brothers.

"Finally," the elder of the brothers grumbled in annoyance. "I didn't think I could wait a second longer."

Genis snickered lightly. "He almost sounds like Lloyd," the silver-haired boy teased lightly.

"Cough it up," the man demanded, hand outstretched toward Kratos.

Kratos merely raised a brow, looking entirely unimpressed. "That is hardly the way to ask for something," he replied calmly.

"What?" anger was evident in the man's voice. "Listen pal, if you think for a second you can get away with that, then you certainly have another thing…"

"Coming; yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever," Yuan rolled his eyes. "Kratos just give him the potion already will you? I'm getting sick and tired of this imbecile's constant racket."

Kratos snorted. "Here," he handed the potion off to the other man. "Take it and leave us alone."

"Humph," he turned up his nose in an all-important manner. "very well."

The group turned away from them, and immediately a conversation was struck up. "I can't believe they just gave that book away like that. I mean, if it was so important, you think they'd need some kind of proof first right?" One of the younger boys stated.

"It doesn't matter," the man said. "We got what we came here for."

"So what are we going to do with the book?" the blue-haired girl asked.

"What else?" the blonde mage spoke up. "We're going to sell it to that old geezer who lives near the Hakonesia Peak."

"Of course. Its not like we have any use for it anyway," the man said with a shrug as they left the town.

Yuan frowned. "What do you think they meant by that?" he asked, turning to the rest of the Chosen's group.

Lloyd shrugged. "Who knows. The next stop's the church right?" he questioned, turning to face Raine.

"Of course," the woman said. "Come along now," she ushered all three of the children through the streets of Palmacosta, Yuan and Kratos lagging behind them.

Yuan shook his head. "I think she's just turned this little journey into a field trip. What about you?" Yuan raised a brow at the man.

Kratos sighed. "I can't help but agree with you on that one. This is going to be a _long_ journey."

"Hey! That's what I said!"

* * *

Endnotes: Heeheehee! Yuan's so funny.


	17. Chapter 16: The Ninja Girl

Author's Notes: Hm? Another Sheena chapter? I think I am growing quite fond of this POV.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

Chapter 16: The Ninja Girl

Sheena frowned. There couldn't possibly be any way that this world was so… underdeveloped. They were still using steam as a power source for ships… It didn't make any sense.

She bit her lip. Then again, it did make sense. It had to really. Sylvarant was suffering because Tethe'alla prospered. It was the way of the two worlds… or so Yuan said. She didn't exactly trust _him_ though; not in the slightest.

The dark haired girl sighed. Still, that man, that half-elf, was the one who had originally came up with the idea for Tethe'alla to kill the Chosen of Sylvarant. The Renegades had given them the technology to cross between the worlds, quite some time ago actually. Tethe'alla had been doing this for centuries really, and for what? To keep one world so low while they rose above? Sheena thought it truly terrible, but even the poorest person in Meltokio was better off the average citizen of Sylvarant; at least they didn't have the desians to worry about.

Still… "They can't seriously be using steam as an energy source?" Sheena muttered to herself.

"Hey!" Startled, she turned around only to come face to face with that boy from earlier, the one who seemed to be the Chosen's son, based on little she had seen of their relationship (besides that, they did _look_ at lot alike, didn't they?) though it was still mere speculation. "You're that assassin!"

"So it would seem," the auburn-haired Chosen she had come to assassinate spoke.

Startled, Sheena just said, "A-ah, I will kill you all next time!" before she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

The next time she had met the Chosen's group was in a small House of Salvation. It was not at all like the Houses of Guidance that dotted across Tethe'alla, no it was nothing so grand. It was a little broken down shack in Sheena's eyes, not worthy of its purpose. Still, it was a place of prayer.

"Please," She whispered to herself, so quietly that no one else could hear. "I have to save Tethe'alla. I can't let them all down again."

"Hey! It's you again," Sheena startled, jumping up and turning around. She still didn't know exactly why Yuan was among them, but that question could be saved for a later date.

"Did you come here to pray too?" the girl, the naïve little blonde, asked. "I pray as well," she said with a smile.

"I was praying that I could kill your friend!" Sheena was very grateful there was no one else here at the moment.

"I'm Colette," Colette said. "And this is Lloyd and Mr. Kratos and Mr. Yuan and Genis and the Professor Sage," she smiled. "What's your name? I hope we can be friends."

This caught the girl off guard. "It's S-Sheena, Fujibayashi Sheena. And I'm not here to make friends!" She yelled, throwing her arms out behind her. "Argh! I can't possibly fight in a place like this!" Once again she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

There! Sheena saw it, something that could only have been made possible by the Chosen's journey. The way to the water seal was open now because of the Chosen.

The girl ran to the entrance, hoping to cut them off before they could reach it. But then that stupid dog like creature had to get in the way. Sheena backed away as it started growling at her, blocking her path.

"Corrine!" She summoned the little fox spirit, and with a little growl and a hiss it chased the dog.

To their eternal surprise, the creature actually backed off with a little whimper. Quickly, before it disappears! But Sheena didn't make it, the bridge spanning over the geyser faded from sight, leaving nothing but open air in its place.

"Dangit!" Hopelessly, Sheena collapsed to the ground near the geyser, gazing forlornly at the opening on the other side. "This isn't working Corinne."

* * *

"Wait!" Sheena shouted just as they were about to leave the tomb, successfully blocking their path. She pulled out one of her seal cards, a water one to be precise, and summoned yet another guardian. "This ancient crypt will be your grave!" She threatened dangerously.

And for the second time they fought. The Chosen and the brunette, the one Sheena was still convinced was his son, attacked her guardian in perfect unison. The silver-haired woman stood back and supported both groups as Yuan, Colette and Genis went and struck at her. Even as Sheena ducked and dodged his strikes, she realized he was _purposefully _missing her.

Yuan hesitated for but a moment and she saw her opening. The girl through a seal card at his chest and made a series of hand gestures. "Pyre Seal!" Sheena shouted.

A blast of energy knocked him back into the wall of the narrow passage, sufficiently winding him. He was down for the count for at least a few moments, but Sheena could already see Raine running over to heal him. She had to make this count.

Sheena knocked the younger Sage Sibling down, and threw another Pyre Seal at Colette. With a Seal in hand she charged Kratos, who was still distracted by the guardian she had summoned previously. _'This is it,' _She thought to herself, hoping it would finally be over…

But she had forgotten about the last boy, the brunette. He had seen her sneaking up behind Kratos; had watched her hurt his friends. That was the reason Lloyd had left Kratos to fend off the larger monster by himself, and instead focused his energy on the girl. "Hiyah!" Lloyd shouted as he swiped at her from the side. Sheena barely had time to dodge the quick, successive strikes as he swung at her with one sword then the other.

He had her jumping back too quickly for her to mount any form of counter, as anger and adrenaline fueled his march. Sheena tried using several defensive seals but before she had any chance at all to set up a defense he would knock her off balance and she lost ground far too swiftly.

It was over with one simple swipe, and Sheena was on her back, a sword at her neck. But it wasn't Lloyd's. No, the Chosen stood above her (What was it with the Chosens being red-heads anyway?) his glaring russet eyes boring holes into her soul.

Sheena gasped, knowing only too well that it was over. She shut her eyes tightly, and prayed for a swift and merciful end. What she didn't expect was for him to retract his blade. When next she opened her eyes the weapon was sheathed, quite safely, at his side, and he faced away from her, toward the Sage Siblings and the downed Yuan. Lloyd now stood above her, his hand proffered to her as an act of kindness.

Sheena accepted it, greatly surprised by this, but promptly stepped back but a moment after. As the Chosen's party regrouped, Sheena dashed back among the narrow corridor's and tall pillars, disappearing back into the ancient tomb.

* * *

Sheena breathed heavily, blood pouring from the numerous wounds inflicted on her. The desians were long gone by now, and she lay dying in a pool of her own blood. Ironically, she thought, it was not because of her various attempts (indeed, attempts, for she never actually succeeded in her mission) to assassinate the Chosen of Sylvarant.

No, she lay dying because of an act far more honorable. It was an act of kindness rather than hatred. She had tried to defend the people of the City of Hope. But Luin, as that was its name, now lay in shambles, her people having been herded off to the ranch by the desians but several moments ago.

And Sheena, Sheena was left with the knowledge of her spectacular failure, to both the people of Luin, and the people of Tethe'alla. Sheena shook, her entire body trembling, though she was unsure whether it was because of the cold or her own failures. A few tears slipped passed her lids as her eyes shut tightly, trailing down her cold, pale cheeks. When she opened her eyes again, she could feel her vision fading away, blurring the fires and the charred houses with the dark, smoke-filled sky. Sheena could feel herself slipping into darkness.

It was truly over now. _'Zelos, I never did say goodbye. I'm sorry. I always thought that…' _She never finished that thought as the welcoming blackness consumed her mind.

* * *

Endnotes: Uh oh, I think Sheena's in trouble.


	18. Chapter 17: The Wind Seal

Author's Notes: I don't have much time because I will soon be in my sister's wedding, so I was just going to post this real quick.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

Chapter 17: The Wind Seal

"Lloyd, focus!" Kratos snapped as he ruthlessly blocked all the boys strikes, knocking him back a ways on more than one occasion. The two had been training like this ever since meeting that guard in Palmacosta.

Kratos was a hard man to please, but Lloyd saw that this was more out of concern. He was trying to make him better, the boy could see that. Still, he couldn't help but get frustrated every time Kratos put him down; he tried _so hard_ to please him, perhaps a little too hard.

Once again, their duel ended with Lloyd on the ground, and Kratos standing above him, sword at his neck. Lloyd regretfully shook his head in disappointment with himself. He couldn't even get one good hit on Kratos.

Lloyd cursed a few times, his clenched fist slamming into his leg in frustration. "Why can't I do anything?" he shouted. Lloyd looked down, his shoulders trembling in anger. "I'm never gonna be good enough!"

A sharp smack courtesy of Kratos, abruptly halted Lloyd's belittling of himself. "Stop that!" the man snapped in irritation. "Don't put yourself down like that," Kratos knelt beside the boy. "If I didn't see a great potential in you Lloyd, I wouldn't have bothered training you in the first place," he stated sternly.

Lloyd blinked. "I'm sorry. You're just so much better than me though! Everyone can see that. It makes me wonder just what I'm still doing here," the boy looked away, something akin to tears threatening to fall from the corners of his eyes. "I just… I just want to help!"

"I know you do Lloyd," Kratos said softly, "and that's why you need to step back for now, and take a deep breath. Patience is a very useful skill to learn when trying to better yourself. Changes don't all take place at once," Kratos smiled. "You know something?" He added with a slight smirk. "I still sometimes struggle with losing my temper as well," he whispered to the boy.

Lloyd sniggered and grinned brightly. "I could tell with the way you yell at the professor. I've never seen her so flustered before you came around!" Lloyd laughed outright, putting his swords away for the time being.

Kratos chuckled. "Is that so?"

* * *

"So where are we going now?" Colette asked as they headed for the entrance of the village of Asgard.

"The Balacruf Mausoleum," Raine answered without looking back at her. She was still gazing at the stone tablet, the map of the Mausoleum they obtained while in Asgard, in wonder.

"Cool! So… What's a ma-mous-o-leum, anyway?" Lloyd asked, unable to pronounce the word.

"A mausoleum Lloyd," Kratos gently corrected. "A mausoleum is a word that is used in reference to a tomb or crypt, most of which are used for the burial of a king or other form of royalty. They tend to be rather grand or ornately decorated because of this," he stated.

"So it's a big fancy tomb? That's kinda creepy," Lloyd muttered to himself.

The other members of the group merely sighed as they continued over the endless plain. There were small and large clumps of trees here and there spread out along either side of the road, but otherwise had sparse vegetation for miles. In the distance, Lloyd could just barely make out the rickety form of a House of Salvation.

"Lloyd," Kratos appeared quite suddenly on the right, startling Lloyd from his thoughts.

"Oh, hey Kratos. You okay?" Lloyd stared at him curiously.

"I am fine," for a long while the two walked in silence, the only sound being the crunch of dried up grass. Kratos abruptly stopped, and let out a small noise. "Lloyd," he said again and this time Lloyd turned around to look at him. The others didn't notice that they had stopped. "Do you remember your father at all?" Kratos finally asked.

"Huh? Well, not really," Lloyd rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I think that's kinda sad don't you? I mean, I love my mom, and I know she loved me, and I think my dad did too, but I can never remember them clearly. Why do you ask?"

Lloyd noticed a brief flash of hurt and disappoint in Kratos's eyes before it was covered with one of his infamous masks. "No reason," Kratos responded quickly as he picked up the pace to catch up with the others.

"Huh? What was that about?" Lloyd asked to no one when Kratos was out of hearing range. "I better catch up with the others," he muttered. "Hey guys, wait up!" Lloyd shouted as he started running.

"Don't fall behind Lloyd," Genis taunted snidely, seeing his friend coming up from behind.

"Hey, shut up Genis!" Lloyd snapped, glaring in the boy's direction. Even so, the red-clad boy couldn't help but notice the look Kratos was sending him, a mix between hurt and guilt. Lloyd frowned. What was up with Kratos?

* * *

"Alright! So that's the third seal then?" Lloyd asked from where he had collapsed on the ground after defeating the monster. He was panting hard and several beads of sweat had formed on his brow. "Phew! I'm beat!" he complained aloud.

"Hush, Lloyd!" Raine snapped. The woman gazed intently as Kratos approached the altar.

"You know, after the second seal, this kinda started getting…"

"-Boring?" Yuan questioned sharply, a dark look in his forest green eyes.

"Um…" Lloyd looked away guiltily. "I didn't mean that!" he muttered quietly. "Sorry."

Yuan snorted. "I'm not exactly the one you should be apologizing to, now am I?" he gave a snarky reply.

"Be quiet both of you!" Raine snapped.

Kratos had just finished saying the standard prayer as a light descended from heaven. He was kneeling on one knee, his pale blue wings spread out behind him and his head was bowed low. Only one with a well trained eye could see the tension in his shoulders.

"Well done, Chosen One," Remiel said benevolently. "The blessings of Cruxis shall now be bestowed upon you." Just like at the previous two seals, a light, the embodiment of mana, came down and enveloped Kratos with its warmth.

The man gasped as very little sound, the wind billowing through the tomb below, the creaking of the trees, the sound of the ocean, become so much more clearer, sharper. At the last seal is range of sight and greatly increased, but this too came with a price, one that he had not been aware of when he started this journey. Just what would this new ability cost him?

Kratos didn't hear Lloyd approach. He couldn't feel the light tap on his shoulder. Only when the boy finally spoke and said his name did Kratos turn around. "Kratos? Whoah!"

In one motion Kratos drew his sword and whirled to face the boy without so much as thinking. When he finally came to his senses he saw Lloyd's wide, frightened eyes gazing at him as his sword was at the boy's neck. Everyone else stared at him in alarm.

Kratos cleared his throat awkwardly, uncomfortable with being the center of attention. Kratos sheathed his sword and to Lloyd he said, "It's best not to stand behind me," was all he said.

"Ah-right," Lloyd said uneasily, backing away from the man slowly, as if he might turn on him at any moment. Kratos nearly flinched at the fear the boy so openly displayed.

* * *

"Hey Kratos, are you okay?" Lloyd asked as they stepped out into the sunshine, now back at the entrance of the Mausoleum.

"I am fine," the man responded simply, heading away from the group.

"You sure? I could've sworn…" Lloyd had to pick up his pace to keep up with the elder man. "Hey!" he suddenly shouted. "Your hand's bleeding," Lloyd said out of concern as he noted the steady trickle of blood coming from the man's right hand. Lloyd grabbed the man's hand and squeezed it, hoping it would help stem the blood flow.

"So it is," Kratos stated simply, seemingly unaffected. "I…" A gasp escaped his lips as Kratos fell to his knees, taking Lloyd with him as that same dreaded pain racked through his entire body.

Kratos wrapped his arms around himself as the others ran to catch up with them, squeezing tightly, his bloodied hand. "It's the Angel Toxicosis again," Raine said as she approached. "Let's set up camp here." No one noticed the way Colette suddenly didn't seem to feel so well.

* * *

Endnotes: O-kay. Really that's all I have to say. I'm done now. Good-bye.


	19. Chapter 18: Destroyed Hopes

Author's Notes: Aha! Yeah, I pretty much have no idea either what that was about. Oh well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

Chapter 18: Destroyed Hopes

The bright and lively lake town of Luin, the City of Hope, was always seen as a symbol of courage and perseverance throughout the trying times of the desian reign of Sylvarant. Being so close to the Asgard Human Ranch, it was one of the most affected and devastatingly tragic towns over all others in the world. Nevertheless, after every fire instigated by the bringers of death and chaos, after every raid, the people of this little community always rose up once more, with more strength then they had before.

That was one of the many reasons Kratos most enjoyed living there, despite the danger hanging over their heads. Looking out over the glimmering lake in the light of the full moon, his best friend right beside him… it was one of the most peaceful and relaxing moments in his life. Yet, it was also the reason he never returned to Luin, knowing full well his friend would never return with him.

Now that he had finally come back to the place of his birth, Luin, he wished he hadn't. Even from a distance the smoke rising from the lake town was unmistakable, and he had little doubt of the spectacle that awaited them. The group stopped at the top of hill, ironically in the same place where Kratos had last caught a glimpse of the city.

"It's gone," he muttered, not paying any attention to the others as they came up behind him. His russet eyes, completely devoid of emotion, stared blankly ahead at the slowly burning village, not really seeing it.

"We should go and help," Raine spoke quietly. "There may yet be survivors in the town itself, people we can save."

"Of course we have to!" Lloyd shouted. "We can't waste any time talking, we have to get down there!" Lloyd turned quickly, not wasting any more words as he ran down the hill toward the lake town.

"Lloyd…!" Raine tried to call after him. She let out a small sigh. "That boy! It's too dangerous for him to be wandering around by himself, we have to go after him."

That seemed to bring Kratos back as he immediately stiffened at the mention of Lloyd and danger. "Then what are we waiting for? Get a move on!" he commanded sharply, going after Lloyd himself.

Yuan rolled his eyes at their brashness. He reminded him so much of… Yuan lightly shook his head; it didn't matter at the moment. With that, the others followed suit toward the village of Luin.

* * *

Lloyd ducked and dodged between the flaming houses, eyes searching for any sign of life _somewhere_ in the village. Even so, the only things he could see beyond black smoke rising to greet the blue sky were the remains of burning buildings and corpses (they were everywhere he looked) covered in blood and soot.

Lloyd was reminded far too much of the burning of Iselia. He didn't see Luin anymore, but the familiar little farming community back on the Triet continent. As he gazed over the dead bodies piling in the streets he saw only the charred remains of old friends and acquaintances.

The boy backed away, the horror he witnessed encroaching on the edge of his vision. His range of sight blurred as tears became evident in his eyes and trickled down his face. Not able to withstand the flood of grief and guilt, Lloyd ran, further into the village.

He speeded past the old item shop, its framework now crumbling to dust as the fire turned wood to ashes. The path he chose, out of instinct really, led up and around town, overlooking the lake surrounding Luin. As the path wound around a larger hill, it took him back down, and he came closer to the fountain, which had always been a place of solitude and quiet.

But there was no peace to be found in Luin that day. As Lloyd approached the fountain, the water trickling out by way of a large gap in the smooth stones, undoubtedly created in the last desian attack, he saw the fallen form of none other than the assassin girl, lying on the dirt road that led around the fountain. Lloyd blinked, far calmer now then he had been.

She was facing away from him, and Lloyd could see her face very clearly, but he could see that she was badly hurt, perhaps already dead. Lloyd sighed. Though she had tried to kill Kratos on numerous occasions, still, she had seemed like a nice girl, someone whom he may have became friends with, if given the chance.

So he came and sat down close beside her. He saw that she still bled from the injuries that littered her body, and blood trickled down the side of her face, melding with the water that flowed past her from the ruined fountain, toward the lake. It was then that Lloyd noted the slight rise and fall of her chest, and realized it wasn't too late. If he could just find the Professor Sage…!

But… then again, would it be wise to leave her behind? The village was in shambles. A monster, or anything else, could come along and finish her off while he was off looking for his friends. No, it was probably best to remain where he was, and let the others find him. Meanwhile, he could work on keeping the girl alive until their arrival.

* * *

Kratos frowned as he stepped through the once lively streets of Luin. Ruin now lay in its empty streets, several bodies, none of the desians, lay on either side of the dirt path, all but forgotten. Fires raged all around, greedily consuming the houses and other buildings dotted around the town. A thought came to Kratos, but not so much a thought as it was an emotion.

Anger. A furious and righteous anger was what he felt toward those who had done this. Loathing and resentment at the desians, more specifically, the one responsible for this, simmered just below his apathetic expression. Kvar would pay dearly for this.

"Mr. Kratos?" Colette asked. She was tired, Kratos could hear in her voice, even as the girl tried to keep pace with him.

"What is it?" He asked without slowing down, his tone flat, emotionless. Kratos could vent his anger later, but, at the moment, he couldn't have his judgment clouded by emotion.

"…Never mind," the girl muttered. He knew of the fear just beneath the surface, but Kratos couldn't bring himself to care.

Colette remained in pace with him, the others all having fallen behind searching through the dead for any survivors. Kratos already knew there would be none. "Mr. Kratos, shouldn't we wait for the others?" Colette asked nervously as they soon left them behind. It was only then did the girl realize she had no clue where she was or where she was being led.

"No," his response was cold, calculative. His face betrayed nothing of his inner thoughts. "They may wander amongst the dead all they will. What I search for is the living," Colette frowned at that enigmatic statement.

"Do you mean… Lloyd?" the girl asked in confusion.

"Who else?" he questioned, his voice void of emotion.

Conversation ceased there. Colette could tell that Mr. Kratos didn't want to talk at the moment. She wasn't nearly as dense as everyone seemed to think.

Colette mentally sighed as she gazed sadly and the ruined village. Just from a quick glance around she could already tell that this place must have been beautiful before the attack. But now… the peaceful little village was in ruins. Just like Iselia…

Tears formed in the corners of her clear blue eyes. She shivered, not from the cold, it was far too warm with the fires still burning, and shook her head in an attempt to clear her mind. No matter what though, her mind always seemed to trail back to this time, even if she tried to think about the good things she had known all her life, her father, her grandmother, it only reminded her of when and why she had to leave them.

"Colette?" She hadn't realized she'd stopped until Kratos said her name aloud. He was a few paces ahead of her, turned half-way to face the girl. His voice, while not exactly kind, had softened quite a bit from the last time he spoke to her.

The man's face was framed by his hair, and the glow of the fire cast shadows that flickered and danced over his form. His eyes, usually a deep red-brown, were a different shade now, a fierce crimson, though whether it was due to an intense hatred or simply the reflection of the flames remained unknown to Colette.

It took her a moment to process what he said, still rather overwrought with emotions herself. "I'm sorry," she mumbled out a hasty apology. Colette was still Colette, no matter what had happened. "Let's find Lloyd."

* * *

Kratos led them through the city and to a small, quiet place; the only to be found in Luin. Colette instantly brightened as she caught site of the figure sitting by the fountain, hunched over a prone form lying nearby. Lloyd was unmistakable anywhere.

"Lloyd!" Colette called to him, racing down the unsteady path to meet him. Surprisingly, she didn't trip.

"Colette!" Lloyd waved over to her, grinning broadly. Kratos came up behind her, cold and silent as the night. "Kratos? Is something wrong? You… seem upset…" Lloyd trailed off at the look the man was sending him.

"I am fine!" Kratos shouted. At Lloyd's flinch, Kratos instantly regretted his words, but instead of apologizing he simply looked away. "Please, I just need to be alone for a moment," at that he wandered away.

Silence reigned for a long while after he left. Lloyd was the first to break it. "Colette? Do you know where the Professor Sage is? I need her help!"

"What's wrong Lloyd?" Colette asked in worry. "Are you hurt?" her eyes widened fearfully.

"What? No, I'm fine Colette. It's the Assassin girl from earlier, _she's_ hurt," Lloyd said, indicating the girl lying next to him.

"Oh!" Colette blinked. "Why didn't you say so?" the girl tilted her head to the side, and giggled lightly. "I can go get the professor. Just wait right here and don't move," she cautioned before turning on heel and running back the way she came.

Lloyd sighed. "Like I wasn't doing that before?"

* * *

After Colette had returned with Raine, she had the three children, Yuan and Genis joined them as well, had quite a fierce argument about whether or not she should heal the girl. It had gone on for several long minutes until Yuan so clearly ended the argument by stating that the more they fought, the more blood the girl lost, and even if she was dangerous, they may still be able to get some information from this, Sheena, as well.

That and he had threatened to knock all their heads together to "hopefully rattle some sense through those thick skulls of yours," as he had so eloquently put it.

With that, Raine finally gave with a sigh and said "you are all too soft hearted for your own good," and proceeded to cast first aid and then nurse, an even stronger healing spell, on the assassin. Even with the combined healing magic, it wasn't enough to heal the girl completely (there was only so much magic could do) and she would likely be left with a few scars to remember this by.

"There, are you happy?" Raine scowled at the three children, and then at Yuan as well.

"When will she wake up?" Lloyd questioned worriedly as he hovered over the girl's prone form.

Yuan raised a brow. "You almost sound like you're in love," he commented drily.

"W-what?" Lloyd snapped in both anger and embarrassment. "T-that's…" he attempted to deny it but simply couldn't find words that seemed convincing enough.

"W-what!" Colette exclaimed, startling the group. Colette, quiet, sweet Colette, was shouting for seemingly no reason at all.

"W-where am I?" Sheena asked as she startled awake.

* * *

Endnotes: Finally the two groups, Sheena and the Chosen's group that is, converge in the same place under the same moon. Don't ask me where that came from as I don't know.


	20. Chapter 19: Ranch Infiltration Part One

Author's Notes: Chapter 19. (what, already?) Does anyone else realize what that means? this is, technically, my first story over twenty chapters. Though... that's mostly because I haven't been updating my others as frequently as this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

Chapter 19: Ranch Infiltration Part One

"We can't help you. It's far too dangerous what you're suggesting," Raine shook her head at Sheena's request.

"Fine!" the girl snapped back. "I was gonna infiltrate the ranch myself anyway. I don't need your help…"

"Even if you don't need it you're going to get it," Raine sent the man a shocked look. "I don't care what the others do, I am going to the ranch. I still have a score to settle with Kvar," Kratos's eyes darkened.

"Kvar?" the others in the group gave him a strange look. "Who's Kvar?" Lloyd asked.

"He is one of the Five Grand Cardinals," Kratos explained, turning briefly to face the boy. "He resides over the Asgard Human Ranch close to Luin."

"Why is it called the Asgard Human Ranch if it is closer to Luin?" Genis muttered to himself. "That doesn't make any sense at all!"

Kratos shook his head. "Desian logic I suppose. Asgard is one of the major town on this continent," he shrugged lightly.

"It's irrelevant," Yuan spoke up suddenly. "It's all fine and dandy that you want to infiltrate one of the most highly advanced mechanical mayhems in the world, but we still have to figure out how to do that now don't we and would you sit down, your constant pacing is irritating me!" the half-elf took a long deep breath after blurting out his run-on sentence; and telling Lloyd sit.

Everyone blinked. "Wow Yuan, take a breath would ya?" Lloyd rolled his eyes, a little smirk playing over his features.

"Even so," Raine addressed Lloyd, "Yuan still has a good point. If we want this mission to be successful than we need a plan before leaping into the fray. Unless of course you want to die..."

"There's a lovely thought," Yuan muttered caustically.

"…The point is!" Raine raised her voice above his sarcastic comment, attempting to ignore him, "We need to have at least some idea of what where going to be doing in order to sneak into the ranch, at the very least for reconnaissance," Lloyd raised his hand. "Yes Lloyd?" Raine asked testily.

"What's re-con-ais-sance?" he questioned in confusion, finding it difficult to wrap his tongue around the word.

"…" The group was plagued by an unnatural silence after the boy's question, and Lloyd shifted uneasily.

"Reconnaissance is a form of spying in which a person is sent to find information on enemy forces," Kratos spoke at last, breaking the awkward quiet that had befallen the group.

"Oh," was all he said in reply.

"O-kay…" Sheena gave the boy a weird look. She shook her head. "Anyway, I think I know of a way we could get in."

* * *

"Why can't I be the desian?" Lloyd whined.

Kratos was helping Yuan put on a desian uniform that they purloined from one of the passing patrol units. So far, they had managed to snag two desian uniforms, one for a male and one for a female. Sheena was helping Raine with the female's uniform, while putting on her own. The girl claimed she was going to infiltrate the ranch anyway, but Kratos wasn't so sure he trusted her.

"Because this will look more natural," Raine stated as she walked toward the four males. "It's far more likely for an elf to be in the desians than a human."

"This uniform is rather constricting," Yuan complained as he fidgeted, rolling his shoulders back; as if _that_ would help.

"Well, you didn't have to put it on over your clothes," Kratos shook his head at him.

Yuan gave him a look that said he was crazy. "Alright, now I don't consider myself to be a prude, but I am _not_ changing in a forest."

"While that may be understandable, don't you think wearing over your _armor_ is a bit much?" Kratos raised a brow.

"…" Yuan stared at him.

"Are we all ready?" Sheena asked as she glided toward them dressed in her own uniform.

Aside from their sizes, the three looked nearly identical, Yuan obviously being the tallest though. "Almost," Yuan said. "Just one more thing. Lloyd, Colette, Genis, hand your weapons to Raine and Sheena. It won't be rather believable if you still have your weapons on you."

Lloyd gave a worried frown. "But… What if something goes wrong? We need those to fight!"

"If the need arises, we can just as easily hand them back again. But hopefully, it won't become necessary until we're inside," Sheena explained as Lloyd handed over his sword. Colette gave her chakrams to the assassin.

"Is it safe to give her our equipment?" Raine asked suspiciously, taking Genis's Kendema.

"She hasn't tried to kill anyone so far," Yuan stated coolly. "I'm willing to give her the benefit of a doubt if you are," he shrugged. Turning to Kratos he said, "Your sword. I need to hold onto it for awhile."

Kratos hesitated slightly as he moved to remove the belt at his waist. He unstrapped the buckle, and handed both the belt and the sword attached to Yuan. Yuan then proceeded to strap it around his own waist. "I'll take good care of it," he muttered quietly, so only Kratos could hear.

"Let's just get on with this, before they discover their missing patrol," Raine spoke now. "Sheena and I can walk behind them as if we have them surrounded and Yuan can lead the way," she instructed as they assembled into their positions.

"So why couldn't Kratos be the other desian again?" Lloyd asked as Yuan roughly shoved him into his place.

"Because he's the bait Lloyd," Genis rolled his eyes, "haven't you been listening?"

"I-I was, I-I just forgot," Lloyd stuttered in defense.

"Be quiet," Yuan snapped as he confidently strode ahead of them, leading them toward the front gate of the ranch. "They'll never believe this ruse if you keep talking like that."

"Well, Sorry," Lloyd drew out the word _sorry_ to emphasize his irritation and sarcastic use of the term.

"Don't egg him on Lloyd," Kratos whispered as they approached the guards standing by.

"Halt!" the guard on the right called the procession to a stop. "No raid was ordered, why do you bring prisoners?" he questioned.

"We caught the Chosen and these three children sneaking around while on patrol," Yuan assumed the role of desian almost flawlessly, and Raine's eyes traveled to him from beneath the visor of her helmet in suspicion.

"…Very well," the guard stated slowly. Already Yuan knew he didn't buy their story. "Open the gate!" he commanded.

They were trying to lead them into a trap.

* * *

Endnotes: I'm not exactly sure if you could call that a cliffhanger. I honestly didn't think it was one.


	21. Chapter 20: Ranch Infiltration Part Two

Author's Notes: Heeheehee! Chapter 20 so soon? I really need to start updating my other stories more often.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

Chapter 20: Ranch Infiltration Part Two

Yuan practically ripped the helmet off his head and threw the headgear at the oncoming soldiers. It hit one man square in the chest, knocking him back a few paces. Like dominos, all the others either tripped over the first or were knocked back by him.

Yuan rolled his eyes before slipping between the automatic doors to where the others disappeared off to. He quickly locked the door and destroyed the keypad, as a… precaution. Yuan turned suddenly and found Raine already by a rather large console at back of the room. Genis, Colette and Sheena all stood nearby, conversing in low voices.

Kratos stood at the opposite end of the room, leaning against the wall. His head was down, so it was difficult to see his face properly beneath all his hair. If Yuan had to guess, he would assume the man was either brooding over something or another or thinking up ways to slowly and painfully murder Kvar.

With a sigh, Yuan frowned. He knew precisely the reason for Kratos's odd behavior, but it wasn't right. This man, he could have had such a normal life if only he hadn't…

Just then another realization dawned on Yuan. He hadn't seen Lloyd at all when he came into the room. He wasn't near Raine and he wasn't by Kratos, which begged the question, where was he?

"Um, guys? Where's Lloyd?" Yuan asked after a few moments of silence.

Kratos's head snapped up at that. "…he wasn't with you?" Kratos asked slowly.

Yuan stared. "I thought he followed Raine and the others," he responded dully, not remembering what happened to the boy after briefly glimpsing him run after the elder Sage Sibling as he and Kratos turned back to hold off the pursuers.

"…And I thought he was still with Kratos," Raine stated, voice rising in fear and alarm.

"If we find him alive I'm going to kill him myself," Kratos muttered angrily to himself, though in truth he was more terrified than he ever had been in his life.

Raine opened her mouth to say something, but a door slid open at the same moment, effectively cutting her off. In ran Lloyd, two desians and a man with spiked brown hair chasing after him. Lloyd didn't stop until he stood next to Kratos, bent double trying to regain his breath.

"It would seem someone else reached here as well," the spiky haired man asked, a strange accent clouding his words.

He wore plain off-white robes, one sleeve going all the way to his wrist and the other non-existent. A strange bladed weapon hung at his hip, and a pair of high boots came up to his mid calves. A pair of darker colored pants was hidden beneath the loose-fitted material.

He was far more impressive the two, plainly clothed desians next to him. "Ah, so we meet again Chosen," the man stated glancing at Kratos.

Kratos raised a brow at that, stepping in front of Lloyd protectively. "Remind me again, when was that?" he asked coolly.

"You don't remember the Martel Temple then?" he questioned.

"I didn't particularly care to remember a lowly desian such as yourself," he retorted derisively.

"Enough," Yuan commanded sharply. "Unless you're looking for a fight then I suggest you leave," as he said this his right hand strayed to his weapon.

The man snorted lightly. "Is that so? Then I suppose we should be going now," he and the two desians ran passed Yuan and through another door.

"What was that all about?" Lloyd asked Yuan, giving him a strange look. "Did that guy know you or something?"

"Not unless you're referring to the time when I saw him back in Iselia," Yuan replied.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here," Kratos flinched lightly, eyes narrowing murderously as he sought out the smug face of a certain, squinty-eyed half-elf. Kvar, Grand cardinal of the Asgard Human Ranch, stood in the doorway of the room. The hum of heavy machinery could be heard coming from the room behind him.

"Who are you?" Lloyd demanded.

"You come into my ranch and dare ask my name?" his slanted black eyes narrowed further, now only showing his small, red pupils. "It would seem as if your parents didn't teach you any manners boy," the half-elf spat.

"Kvar," Kratos hissed.

Kvar's attention was instantly diverted to the Chosen. "You," the animosity in his voice was beyond measure. "I thought I was rid of you the night that filthy female host body was destroyed.

"You will pay for what you've done!" Kratos shouted. His sword was in his hand but a moment later and he charged at the half-elf with an animalistic snarl.

Kvar jumped away from the door, barely avoiding being sliced open at the tip of Kratos's sword. "Everyone, run!" Yuan yelled as the way was now open to them.

The group fled through the door, leaving behind Yuan, Kratos and Kvar. Yuan had his swallow out, fisted tightly in his hand. "Kratos we don't have time for this," he warned. "We have to get out of here."

"No! Not until he is lying on the ground choking on his own blood!" Kratos yelled in response.

"And what about Lloyd?" Yuan asked, softening his voice a bit.

Kratos started at that, glancing back at the man standing in the doorway. He glanced back at Kvar just as two soldiers ran into the room with more tailing behind the first. Kratos shut his eyes briefly, before pivoting to face Yuan.

Yuan turned and fled into the factory, knowing Kratos would follow this time. "Hurry!" he called over his shoulder, catching a glimpse of their pursuers.

The two ducked and dived between machinery and conveyer belts, staying just ahead of the desians. They were running so fast that they nearly ran over the others as they came to a halt. It was a dead end, though that wasn't the reason why the others had stopped.

"This, can't be true," Lloyd muttered, glancing down at his Ex-sphere. His voiced cracked lightly, choked with emotion.

"Lloyd," Kratos stepped forward, and lightly placed a consoling hand on the boy's shoulder.

"No!" Lloyd shouted, smacking the hand away as he backed toward the glass of the viewer.

In what seemed like a small passage, human prisoner in little more then rags, chained together like animals, were being pulled to their deaths on a conveyer belt. Exhaustion shone brightly in their eyes. The emptiness found there was a clear sign that they had already given up.

"Why, why are they doing this?" Lloyd muttered, his shoulders shaking.

"Why? Why do you think?" Kvar asked as he strode up behind them, his soldiers blocking the only escape.

"What is this place?" Raine asked suddenly, eyes demanding answers.

Kvar gave her a condescending look. "This is the Ex-sphere manufacturing plant, seeming as you're too stupid to not have figured it out already. This is where Ex-sphere's are removed from the host bodies."

"So Ex-sphere's are made from… people?" Raine sounded horrified.

"Not quite," by the sound of his voice, one would have thought him talking to an ignorant child. "Ex-sphere's feed of the mana in the host bodies in order to fully develop, rather like a parasite."

"Don't change the subject!" Lloyd snapped, though whether it was at Raine or Kvar was still up for debate.

"Lloyd Irving, yes I remember you now," Kvar said in a contemplative manner, his hateful black eyes boring holes into the boy. "You're the son of A012, human name, Anna."

"Y-you knew my mom?" Lloyd gasped in horror, understanding dawning in his eyes.

"Of course. A012 was the host body for the Angelus Project, something that she stole from me when she escaped with the help of your father. Your Ex-sphere Lloyd, you will give it back, whether or not we have to kill you for it."

"You murderer!" Lloyd screamed at him, his anger getting the better of him.

Kvar snorted. "Now, now, don't be that way. I didn't kill your mother. Your father did," he said patronizingly. Kratos flinched.

"Liar!" Lloyd hissed.

"I do not lie, boy! Not to an insignificant being like you!" Kvar snapped, glaring down at him. "If you don't believe me, just ask Kratos," he turned a spiteful glance over at the man.

Kratos froze as Lloyd's attention was diverted over to him. "Kratos…?" Lloyd sounded hesitant, lost even. "What does he mean?"

Before he had a chance to respond, Sheena spoke. "Everyone, get near me! I can get us out of here!" Kratos grabbed Lloyd's arm and dragged the boy closer to the ninja girl as they all closed ranks. "I'm gonna use the last one grandpa…" Sheena muttered sadly, softly.

She held up a seal card and a large creature, a guardian very similar to the one she summoned before, appeared before them. A power began to well around the group and everything faded to black.

* * *

Endnotes: Hhmm... sounds like Kratos is in for a heap of trouble.


	22. Chapter 21: Dead Men Don't Walk

Author's Notes: Chapter 21. Im not sure what else I can say.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

Chapter 21: Dead Men Don't Walk

Kratos startled awake, hearing voices. Had he been… asleep? No, that was impossible, he must have been unconscious. Kratos felt a bit dizzy as he sat up, but felt nothing akin to pain. Not that he _could_ feel anymore.

Kratos sighed and glanced over at the others. "It would seem he's awake now," Raine stated dejectedly. What had happened again…? Oh that's right; they find out about the Ex-spheres.

"So, you know what they are now," it wasn't a question. "That they are created through the use of murdering innocent people," he finished with a firm control of his emotions.

"You knew all this time?" Lloyd shouted at him angrily. "Why didn't you tell us?" he yelled.

"What difference would it make?" Kratos questioned sharply, his words and tone curt. "Nothing can bring those people back to life, Lloyd. Throwing away the Ex-spheres would be a tragic mistake, one that I do not intend to repeat."

Yuan frowned at that, wondering just what he meant by 'repeat'. "Don't we have the right to make that decision ourselves?" Lloyd screamed at him, pulling back his balled fist. The punch connected with Kratos's cheek, and knocked him back.

Lloyd pulled back once more to do it again, but Yuan stopped him. Yuan grabbed the boy's arm sharply, throwing him back before pinning him against a nearby tree, his arm preventing escape. "I don't care who you think you are _human_," the words were hissed out with seething venom that Lloyd had never before heard in Yuan's voice. For the first time, Lloyd realized just how terrifying Yuan could be when truly angered. "You ever hit him again and I will not restrain myself," the words were whispered quietly, and Lloyd was certain no one besides himself could hear them. But Kratos heard them plain as day…

"Yuan!" Raine screamed at the man. "Stop it, both of you!"

"Yuan…" Kratos said warningly, quickly rising to his feet. He took a stance, ready to defend Lloyd if need be.

"…" Yuan backed down and briefly caught Kratos's gaze. The protectiveness Kratos saw in his eyes shocked him

Yuan didn't wait for anyone to respond to his actions. He turned away and stalked into the forest with an air of sulky bitterness.

Kratos, for the moment, paid him no attention. "Lloyd, are you alright?" concern played through the man's eyes, and Lloyd instantly regretted what he did.

"I'm fine," Lloyd muttered glancing at his feet guiltily. "I'm sorry, Kratos."

Kratos smiled. "It's quite alright," he said without thought. "If you'll all excuse me now, I think I should go speak with Yuan now."

"If that's the case then Lloyd will go with you," Raine countered, once more sticking her nose were it didn't belong. "I think they owe each other an apology." She gave Lloyd a critical eye.

"No," Kratos stated firmly, challenging her authority, not for the first time. "I believe it would be best if he had a chance to cool down before facing Lloyd again." With that, Kratos turned on heel and followed after Yuan.

* * *

"I meant what I said, about you reminding me of my friend," Yuan said, not turning around as Kratos approached.

He went and sat down next to the half-elf. "Is that why you threatened Lloyd?" Kratos's tone was, to the man's own surprise, non-accusatory. Yuan gave him a look. "What? Did you think I couldn't hear you?"

"I'm sorry. I know you're close to the boy."

"Yuan, I'm certain you know that's not what this is about. Yes, I was concerned for Lloyd's wellbeing and made sure he was alright before I left. But that's not why I came to find you," Kratos stated, dodging around the true reason for his coming. "Why do you care what happens to me? Am I simply the _Chosen_ to you or it is something else?"

"I was beginning to wonder when you'd bring this up," Yuan smirked. The expression was suddenly dropped though as he became far more serious, somber even. "The differences are subtle, I know, but they're there. I know you're not my friend, but it's hard to ignore the fact that you look and act so much like him."

"How did he die?" Kratos asked bluntly, cutting straight to the point.

Yuan couldn't help it. His face split into a wide grin and he laughed, truly laughed, for the first time in thousands of years. Kratos startled at that, and in the recesses of his mind some part of him began wondering if the half-elf had finally snapped. Where did that come from? _Finally_ snapped? Kratos didn't _know_ Yuan!

"Is something amiss?"

Regaining his breath Yuan shook his head. "N-no. You just sound exactly like him. He was always as blunt as a brick," Yuan chuckled lightly.

"I must say, you're a strange one Yuan."

Yuan smirked again. "So I've been told." Standing up quickly, Yuan said, "Well, I suppose we should get back to the others, huh? We have to leave for Hima in the morning after all."

As Yuan disappeared into the shadows of the trees, stealthy and silent as the night, Kratos simply stared at his retreating form, confusion and suspicion splayed over his face. "I know I could hear them talking of heading to Hima, but how did he hear that?" he asked himself. "It would seem he is far more strange than I first thought."

_'You have no idea,' _a voice that seemed like his, but wasn't, whispered in the recesses of his mind. Kratos frowned worriedly.

* * *

"Sophia!" Sheena called in greeting to a brunet girl sitting on the stairs at the small inn in Hima. "We came to speak with Pietro."

"Pietro is dead," the girl, Sophia, stated bluntly. "He died just recently. He was buried in the graveyard up the hill."

Sheena seemed startled at that, and instead asked, "Well, did he have anything with him?"

"He didn't have anything when we found him," Sophia said as she began retreating up the stairs to a door. For a brief moment she looked over the railing at them. "Don't go digging up his grave," she warned, eyes narrowing.

"Why would we do that?" Lloyd asked in confusion.

Everyone group sighed. "C'mon," Genis called to his friend as the others began filing out of the inn.

"What? Hey, where's everyone going?" Lloyd yelled, racing after his companions.

They all headed up the hill to the small Graveyard. It was hardly anything special, simply a few tombstones (most of them wooden) with various names crudely carved into the face. Pietro's was the only that stood out even slightly.

"What are we going to do now?" Sheena complained lightly, a small worried frown working its way over her features. "I'm sorry everyone. It was said that Pietro had once escaped the Ranch. I thought he might be able to help us."

"He wasn't the only one, I'm sure," Kratos of all people, comforted her. "Perhaps if we look around we could find someone…"

"C-Chosen. Kill," a voice from behind said monotonously. Kratos turned on heel, his sword at the man's throat before anyone even realized it. The brown-haired brown-eyed man didn't so much as blink.

"Pietro!" Sheena stated in shock, one hand over her heart. "I thought you were dead."

"Chosen. Kill," he repeated eerily.

"Why is he saying that?" Lloyd asked in confusion.

"Pietro, there you are," Sophia exclaimed as she ran up the hill toward them.

"Sophia, I thought you said Pietro was dead," Sheena snapped irritably.

The girl sighed. "Please, come inside and I'll explain."

* * *

"Everyone who escapes the ranch gets sick and eventually dies." Sophia said as they all gathered in the upper room of the inn. Pietro now lay on the bed, barely twitching a muscle. His eyes, blank and empty, stared straight up at the ceiling.

"How did he escape the ranch?" Raine asked strictly, nearing the end of her patience with this woman.

"He said something about a passage blocked by a large boulder. Apparently you need some item to move it.

Lloyd blinked. "Seriously?" he asked dully. "That's it? A boulder. That's so… anticlimactic.

"You know that means?" Yuan asked incredulously, raising a brow at him.

"There was a strange object among Pietro's belongings when he escaped the ranch," Sophia continued, ignoring them. "I buried them in the grave up on the hill. That should be able to move the boulder. Please, I ask only that you help Pietro."

"We're trying to save countless lives of people who were taken forcefully to a human ranch to work countless hours of backbreaking labor only to die slowly and painfully, and you're asking, no _demanding_, that we help one man over all those innocent lives?" Yuan questioned in frustration.

The girl blinked at his testy response, opening and closing her mouth like a fish, unable to form even a coherent thought. "I think I should be able to heal him if I had a unicorn horn," Raine murmured softly. "And perhaps the Boltzman technique…"

"Oh, well that's all fine and dandy, but where in the world are we supposed to find a unicorn?" Yuan snapped.

"I think he needs to take a nap," Lloyd whispered to a snickering Genis.

"I heard that!" Yuan yelled, pivoting to glare at the two boys. Both were instantly silenced.

"It is rumored that a unicorn can be found at the Lake Umacy," Kratos stated calmly.

"Fine, fine, but can't we worry about that later?" Sheena asked. "Right now people at the ranch are suffering!"

"Why do you want to go to the ranch?" Sophia asked.

"None of your business, that's why," Yuan retorted testily.

Raine sighed, placing the palm of her hand on her forehead. "We apologize for him. He tends to get a bit irritable from time to time. Please don't take it personally."

* * *

Endnotes: ...My mind is currently blank.


	23. Chapter 22: Confessions

Author's Notes: It's not too sappy I hope. Either way, here is the much awaited chapter 22. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

Chapter 22: Confessions

"Kratos?" Lloyd asked quietly, carefully, silently, approaching him.

Kratos sat on the edge of the cliff, legs dangling over the side, out of sight. He faced away from Lloyd, but had heard him. "Lloyd, what are you still doing up?"

Lloyd snorted. "I could ask you the same thing."

Kratos looked away and didn't answer. "That… is none of your concern." Lloyd rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure I got that part," he paused a moment. "Kratos…" hesitating, he decided to just ask. "What did Kvar mean when he said I should ask about my mom's death?"

Kratos flinched, despite the fact that he knew this was coming. He sighed. "I had hoped you would forget about that…" he trailed off.

"I'm not that forgetful!" Lloyd snapped. He stopped for a moment and then said, "Well, at least not for the really important things, you know?" as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I see. I suppose that you aren't just going to let this go then?" Kratos tried with a tinge of hopefulness, even with the knowledge that is was quite the stretch.

"Of course not!" Lloyd exclaimed cheerfully, raising his right index finger in an all knowing manner.

Kratos hunched in on himself, eyes travelling down into the deep ravine below, wondering if perhaps, just maybe, that it might shallow him whole so that he didn't have to go through this line of questioning. "I… don't know where to start." He said slowly.

"How about the beginning? I'm sure we got time!" Lloyd grinned optimistically. He sat down next to Kratos, who seemed intent on hiding his facial expressions from him. "Something wrong Kratos?" Lloyd frowned.

"If that's what you desire then I suppose the only place to start would be in Luin," Kratos responded, ignoring Lloyd's last question.

"Luin?" an expression of bewilderment overcame Lloyd's features as he tried to figure the connection between Luin, Kratos, Kvar and his mom.

"It started roughly eighteen years ago. Desians attacked Luin, destroying the village and taking its citizens prisoner as a warning to the rest of the populace of the Asgard continent," Kratos gave a harsh snort, his face contorting to express bitterness and resentment toward the desians. "I had so happened to be away at the time, in Asgard; a bit _too_ convenient if you ask me. Your mother Lloyd, Anna…" his voice grew soft, distant. "She was in Luin at the time."

"My mom was from Luin? Did that mean you knew her? And how did she end up in Iselia? Why…?"

"Do you wish to learn of this or not?" Kratos cut him off sharply, turning to face the boy. "If you do not stop pointlessly asking questions, then I shall cease this conversation and never speak of it again!" His voice rose threatening so as to prove his point.

"Sorry," Lloyd mumbled.

"Better," Kratos calmed slightly, his expression softening. "To answer your question, Lloyd, yes I did know your mother. In fact… do you remember how I spoke of a friend from Luin?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Anna was my friend," Kratos intoned gently. "She and I were very close, which was the very reason I went after her when I learned of her incarceration at the human ranch. She was hardly in there for a few months before I came and rescued her. Though, I always thought it strange."

"What do you mean? I thought it was really hard to get people out of a ranch," Lloyd frowned.

"Precisely Lloyd. It was far too _easy_," Lloyd gave him a blank stare. "For whatever reason, Kvar _allowed_ me to escape with Anna," Kratos elaborated.

"Why would he do that?" Lloyd asked. Kratos shrugged and returned his gaze out toward the Tower of Salvation.

"Who's to say? Either way that's not exactly what I was getting at," Kratos paused to make sure the boy was listening. "Anna and I escaped from Kvar's clutches but found ourselves now the target of the desians. We constantly had to move from place to place to avoid capture. And…" he hesitated. "I would be lying if I said I hadn't been… attracted to your mother. She and I had been friends for a long time, but never before I had I thought of her in such a way…"

"So… you're saying you like _liked_ my mom?" Lloyd asked incredulously. With a snort he added, "Bet my dad was pretty upset about that, huh?"

"…" Could Lloyd truly be that dense? "Lloyd… There was no other man aside from myself." The boy frowned.

"But that would mean you're…" Lloyd suddenly stiffened, russet eyes going wide in realization. _That_ was why Kratos had reacted as he did when Lloyd first met him, why he trained him, why he truly_ cared_ about him. Kratos was… "…You're my father," it was a statement more so than a question. "W-Why didn't you tell me!" Lloyd shouted in anger, abruptly rising to his feet.

Kratos flinched and stood up hesitantly. "Lloyd…"

"I trusted you! I trusted you and you lie to me about who you are?" Lloyd snapped. "I…" his eyes began to water slightly. "I _missed_ you! When I was little I always waited by the window for my dad to come for me, but he never showed up," Lloyd was crying now, tears slowly trailing down his pale face. "I…" he hiccupped. "You could have just told me," he ended lamely.

Remorse and regret shown in Kratos's eyes. "And what then Lloyd? Should I have you taken from me as well? Made into the next Chosen?" shock played over Lloyd's features.

"What?"

"If anyone were to find out that you are my son," Kratos whispered quietly. "you would be next in the mana lineage."

"You didn't want me to be the next Chosen? Why?" Lloyd asked.

Kratos sighed heavily looking down at his hands, his fingers twitching restlessly. "It… is too great a burden. I simply did not wish this task to fall to you. It is my duty to do this, no one else's," Kratos gazed into Lloyd's eyes with such conviction.

"You did it to protect me… right?" Lloyd asked, eyes shining. "Dad…" Lloyd's arms flew around Kratos before the man even knew what had happened. Lloyd was… hugging him. Why?

"Lloyd…?" Kratos murmured hesitantly, confusion clouding his voice.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Lloyd grinned cheerily as he pulled away from the one-sided hug. "There's so much I don't know about you, but I want to get to know you, okay? Just… don't do anything like that again, okay?"

Kratos grinned, happier than he had been in a long time. "Heh. Let's go back inside Lloyd. It's getting late, and you will need your strength if you intend to fight Kvar tomorrow."

"Okay!" Lloyd turned, and started back toward the inn, but stopped half-way down the hill. "You're coming too right?"

"Of course," Kratos responded. "But Lloyd, there is just one thing I need you to do for me, alright?"

"Yeah, sure! What is it?" the beaming smile on his face brought a light-hearted joy to Kratos. Lloyd looked positively… ecstatic. Though his first thought had been of Lloyd's safety, Kratos would be lying if he didn't admit that he was afraid of Lloyd rejecting him altogether.

"I need you to keep this conversation between us, Lloyd," Kratos stated, his calm demeanor returning once more. "I know you trust your friends unconditionally," Kratos's voice rose above the protest forming on Lloyd's lips, cutting him off before he could interrupt. "But I don't. I do not wish to take any chance of this information… leaking out as it were."

Lloyd gave him a serious face for once, looking rather like his father. "I promise I won't tell anyone," he said sincerely. "At least for now anyway," Lloyd grinned again, unable to help himself. "C'mon! We have to get back before the professor coerces Yuan to come find us again!" Kratos gave him an odd look at that. "What?" he asked with a sudden frown.

"Lloyd, you know the word 'coerce'," Kratos teased lightly.

"Hey! I'm not stupid or something!" Lloyd snapped, giving him a mockingly irate glare. Kratos laughed, following after his son.

_'You're forgetting something,' _the voice in his mind said suddenly, making itself known for the first time since he spoke with Yuan.

_'Forgetting something? What am I forgetting'_ Kratos thought to himself, slightly worried that he was even responding.

_'…'_ the voice that was not his own remained silent, though Kratos still felt a strange presence in his mind, one that was not his own.

* * *

Endnotes: You know something? This is one of the few chapter's I wrote within the story that has no time laspes.


	24. Chapter 23: Kvar's Demise

Author's Notes: Not sure if you could consider this a gift or a curse, but this is an extremely long chapter if you haven't noticed already. Please enjoy either way as we shall finally see the end of Kvar.

Disclaimer: I don't know Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

Chapter 23: Kvar's Demise

Sneaking back into the desian base had been far too easy. After they had acquired an item referred to as the desian orb, they had managed to easily evade the patrols by going through a broken air vent previously covered by a large boulder. Some form of mechanism had been placed on overly large stone that made it impossible to move without the small orb, something which none of them fully understood.

It was irrelevant though, as they were now inside once more, and within the room they had previously been in. Kratos went to stand again by the wall, leaning against. Lloyd stayed near him, something Kratos noted, that he had been doing since he first admitted to being Lloyd's father.

Kratos smiled, despite their current circumstance. He couldn't help it really. Lloyd hadn't rejected him outright, a good thing in his opinion. He could tell the boy wasn't yet completely comfortable with him being his father, but he accepted it rather gracefully. Far more so than he originally thought Lloyd would at least.

Now the only missing piece was Kvar. Soon the half-elf who destroyed his happy family would be six feet under in an unmarked grave, or if Raine had her way, burning in a fiery inferno. Kratos snorted at that. At least she was good for something.

Raine growled in frustration, as she tried once more to access the desian database. "It's not working!" she mumbled in irritation.

"Having trouble?" Kratos raised a brow, coming up behind her. His voice was his usual calm tones, and he seemed much less agitated now than he was before.

"It seem as though they changed the password since our last… visit," Raine stated coolly, her anger mounting into a furious obsession, though she kept up the appearance of serenity. "I can't get into the desians database like last time."

"Well, can't we just look for the farthest reaches in the base? That's where Kvar should be anyway right?" Lloyd asked.

"Even if we did Lloyd, we would still have to free the prisoners. And there may be traps on the way to his chambers. Really Lloyd, did you learn nothing from the last ranch we were in?" Raine sighed, shaking her head lightly.

"Move," Yuan commanded abruptly, shoving her to the side as Raine let out an indignant protest.

"Hey! You do not just go around pushing ladies like that!" the half-elf snapped at him, Yuan paying her absolutely no attention at all. Raine gave him a dirty look for that.

While it took Raine the better portion of fifteen minutes to hack the system last time, Yuan was in, in five minutes tops. "There, I'm bringing up the floor plan now," a three-D model of the ranch layout appeared onscreen, the different colors used to stand for the various sections of the ranch. "It would seem Kvar's chamber is right here," Yuan indicated a small, blockish room past the Ex-sphere manufacturing plant. "Hm, unfortunately, we can't get to him unless we triggered two switches, here and here," two red marks appeared were the switches were located on either side of the prisoners' cells. "It would also seem that we won't be able to reach the room unless we stop the conveyor belt."

"How did you do that?" Raine asked incredulously, gaining a new respect for the man, yet becoming slightly suspicious of him as well.

"I worked for a group who once tried to oppose the desians. I used to do this sort of hacking all the time, and gained quite the knack for it as well," he stated calmly, as if he were discussing the weather outside.

"A group who opposes the desians?" Raine questioned with an air of suspicion and hostility. "I've never heard of such a group."

Yuan abruptly turned to her and with a glare said, "I don't care just what you have and have not heard of, as I am telling you that such a group does in fact exist, and consists almost entirely of half-elves, I will have you know. Now if you truly wish to save the people here and defeat Kvar, then I suggest you stop seeing fault in everything and _one _you find!" he snapped in a sudden burst of anger.

"…" Raine was shocked into silence, blinking at the man in her dumb confusion and surprise.

"Kratos, Lloyd and Sheena, you three should get to Kvar's chamber ASAP, Genis, Colette and Raine, your job is to release the prisoners, and trigger the two switches, got it? Good," Yuan instructed sternly, quite suddenly taking charge of their operation.

"W-wait!" Lloyd stuttered out in protest. "When did you start giving orders?" he inquired with a slight glare.

"And at that, what are _you_ going to do?" Raine pressed further, a scowl settling over her fair features.

"One, when no one else saying anything _productive_," he stressed the last word, "and two," he spoke, turning his head to address Raine, "I am going to shut off the conveyor belt and Ex-sphere plant, then go and meet up with the rescue team."

"Oh," Lloyd dumbly said in response.

Kratos shrugged. "Very well, it sounds like a fine plan to me." He commented lightly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Good, when we're finished up with freeing the prisoners, then we will go and help the infiltration team. Move out!" Yuan snapped out the command as if he were a drill sergeant.

The others all hurried on their own ways, and left the room empty and quiet. Yuan smirked. Perfect. Reaching into his pocket, he took out a small communicator device. "Botta," he said into the speaker piece. "It's me. I need you to do something for me..."

* * *

"Come on Raine, we have to hurry!" Genis called back fearfully as he and Colette ran for their lives.

A few desian soldiers were hot on their heels chasing the through corridor after corridor in the Asgard Human Ranch. Despite the obvious danger, Raine continued to lag behind her students, both to protect them as well as to occasionally turn and smack one of the soldiers upside the head with her staff. It may have seemed a bit brutish and unrefined, but it was a rather effective deterrent in situations such as this one.

"I'm coming Genis," Raine responded, swinging her staff like a baseball bat at an oncoming desian. She bashed the man's helmet in, effectively stopping him in his tracks as he crashed to the floor without so much as a second thought. "I think I'm getting the hang of this whole fighting thing," The professor let out a small laugh of confidence.

As there were no more soldiers in the immediate vicinity, the three came to a halt in a small corridor. There was only one door nearby, and they soon took this to be the only exit, as the passage they had come from previously disappeared, having been instead replaced by a thick steel wall. Genis snorted. They certainly weren't going back _that_ way.

"What do we do now? Colette asked innocently, a bit of concern coming to the forefront of her cerulean eyes. "The exit blocked professor…" she intoned in her gentle dulcet voice.

"What about the door?" Genis asked obviously, wondering how the girl could have truly missed that.

"There's a door? Oh!" The blonde country-girl smiled agreeably with a small cheer. "That's great!"

"Geez, why did they send us to do all the grunt work anyway?" Genis complained irritably. "I mean seriously. How are two mages and a chakram wielder supposed to go against the bulk of the desian army? That's ridiculous that they even thought we could make it to…"

"Um, Genis?" Colette intoned softly, on one hand not truly wishing to disturb her friend, but on the other also not wishing for him to die either. "There's one of those Raybit things right behind you…"

"…The first switch," he finished slowly. Genis turned his head, and sure enough, a Raybit floated in the space directly behind him. "Uh-oh… Run!" the boy shouted before ducking in cover as a blast shot over his head.

Already Raine had out her staff, poised and ready to cast. She began a simple enough cant beneath her breath, and called out "Barrier!" just in time to place a protective force around her brother as the Raybit attempted to shoot him from the boy's new position several yards away.

Colette pulled out her chakrams and spun them round her fingers, before hurtling them at the robot with concise precision, earning two small scratches on the machines outer hull in reward. "Take that!" Colette taunted with a small pout-like frown as she deftly caught her chakrams when they came back around. As if she'd let that big bad machine hurt her friend.

"Fire ball!" Genis finished with his spell, aiming directly at the newly formed breach, slight as it was. It seemed to do the trick, as within a few minutes the fire ball burned into the small gaps, scorching quite a few rather pertinent circuits.

The Raybit halted in its movement, and collided with the floor a moment later activating the first switch it had previously been hovering over. The three blinked at once. "Well that was easy," Genis snorted condescendingly.

"I'm just glad everyone's okay," Colette smiled cheerily, humming a tuneless melody.

"I believe we should continue forward now. If the map Yuan showed us of the desian base was accurate, then that door should lead to the main prison cells," Raine recalled, refocusing their short, teenage attention span on the matter at hand.

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Genis rolled his eyes.

"Okay!" Colette responded.

* * *

"What's taking them so long?" Lloyd questioned impatiently as he stood near the warp pad. They had made it passed the now motionless conveyor belt, only to be blocked by the uncooperative Magitechnology.

"Well, obviously it's gonna take them a little while longer Lloyd," Sheena rolled her eyes at his lack of patience.

Lloyd glanced over at the two, frowning as he did so. "How can you two be so calm about this?"

"Maybe because there's no point in worrying about it?" Sheena retorted easily, earning a nod from Kratos.

"She speaks the truth Lloyd. We cannot change the situation just by wishing it so, we have to wait until our friends pull through on their end. There is little we can do until then," Kratos said sagely, giving him a small shrug at the end of his little speech.

"Yeah!" Sheena smiled. "And besides that…"

The light surrounding the warp pad flickered on just as she was about to speak, effectively cutting her off. "Hey," Lloyd blinked. "It turned on."

"So it seems," Kratos raised a brow at this. "Let us continue."

The three stepped onto the warp pad and Kratos gave a sharp intake of breath as he felt his molecules being disassembled then reassembled. He would never get used to that feeling, far too foreign to be anything but. It was just so… unnerving.

_'Quite literally,'_ a voice said in his mind, and Kratos mentally shivered at the feeling of… whatever it was, breaking into his thoughts.

They appeared in a rather large chamber, likely Kvar's control room, with many monitors and blinking lights that hurt to look at for to long. Huh, maybe that's why Kvar squinted all the time. Kvar stood staring at a side monitor, where the form of a rather scantily clad woman appeared in a holographic mirror image of herself.

"Pronyma," Kvar hadn't seemed to notice them yet, and Kratos held Lloyd back to prevent him from running forward. "Stop denying it. I know you have been stealing data from my Angelus Project."

The figure snorted disdainfully. "I already told you Kvar, I know nothing of it." She snapped harshly. "Besides, it would seem you have company." The hologram turned toward them, as Kvar did the same.

"Ah so you've finally come, Kratos. I knew it to be only a matter of time." Kvar commented smugly.

"Kvar!" Lloyd shouted furiously, eyes flashing in anger. "We're here to take you down!"

"Oh come on, couldn't you come up with anything more original?" Sheena complained snippily, giving him a critical eye.

"Hey! That's all I could think of on short notice!" Lloyd retorted, glancing back at the girl.

Kratos drew his blade, rolling his eyes at the two. "Focus, would you? We still have something to take care of, now don't we Kvar?" Kratos said icily, sending a withering glare at the half-elf.

"It seems we should discuss this later Pronyma," Kvar stated coolly, clicking the off button on the holographic projector, ignoring the 'woman's' surfacing protest. "Kratos, I never truly thought I should see you again. After all, the _Chosen_ shouldn't get too involved with desians, now should they? I mean just look what happened to…" Kvar was cut off by a vertical slash from Kratos, who had charged the Grand Cardinal when he was distracted, forcing him to dodge the attack.

That startled Lloyd and Sheena into action, who charged a moment later, weapons at the ready. No one really knew exactly how Sheena's cards worked, but they certainly did the trick and were surprisingly effective as the girl hurled one at Kvar and performed a serious of hand motion before yelling out, "Pyre Seal!" which caused a small explosion to knock the Grand Cardinal back into one of the control panels. With a grunt, Kvar steadied himself on the surface and clicked a series of buttons before they could attack again.

Seemingly out of no where, three floating pieces of Magitechnology came down and shot several electric bolts at the group. "What the…!" Lloyd was forced to jump back as another energy beam struck where he was standing. "What are those things?" he yelled in frustration.

"Lloyd, go for the left one, Sheena take down the right," Kratos commanded sharply, charging at the last one. He ducked beneath it as it shot at where he had been, and struck up in a wide arc. Kratos stopped for a moment. "Not the most common means of fighting an airborne enemy, but effective nevertheless," he murmured under his breath as the machine crashed to the floor and flickered briefly before going dead. He didn't have much time for consideration though, as Kvar came at him with his staff.

Kratos easily deflected the strike, and stepped back several paces as they began trading blows. Sheena quickly back-flipped into a handstand as the machine blasted at her again, before flipping back onto her feet. She attempted to pull out one of her seal cards, but was distracted by the other floating piece of Magitechnology that Lloyd was supposedly fighting.

"Keep that thing away from me!" Sheena snapped at him as she dodged an electric spark once more.

"Sorry! I'm trying!" Lloyd retorted as he swung his sword at the thing, which simply hovered out of his reach. "Ugh! How are we supposed to fight them when they just fly higher?" he complained, dodging once again.

Sheena frowned, and gave a small hum of thought. "I got it! Lloyd you're gonna have to give me a boost," the girl said quickly.

"Huh?" Lloyd blinked and stared at her for about a minute. He ducked to the left quickly though as electric sparks danced toward him. "Um, okay I guess."

"Good!" Without warning, Sheena charged toward him at full speed, and for a second, Lloyd almost thought she was going after him! But he remembered a moment later, and cupped his hands together low to the ground as Sheena used them as a platform to launch herself into the air.

Now at the same height as the infuriating contraptions, Sheena hurled two seal cards at both of them, and flipped into a summersault as she hit the ground, breaking her fall. She performed a series of hand movements, and yelled out, "Pyre Seal!" the ensuing explosions forcing the piece of Magitechnology back a ways and break apart into scrap metal.

Lloyd panted slightly, and stared at the girl in amazement. "You gotta teach me how to do that!" He exclaimed excitedly, grinning broadly at the girl.

"Maybe later, but for now we have bigger things to worry about," Sheena glanced over at where Kratos and Kvar still struggled, Kvar summoning lightning to add power to his strikes.

"Right," Lloyd responded, eyes darkening at the sight of the half-elf who killed his mother. Without thinking, Lloyd charged in with a howl of rage, hitting the ground with a shout of "Demon Fang" causing an energy wave to form and strike out at Kvar, knocking him over like a bowling pin.

This, while doing very little actual damage, did give Kratos enough time to collect himself. "Lloyd!" he called over to the boy. "Just how we practiced!" he reminded, raising his sword as Kvar regained his feet.

With one sword high above his head and one sword lying uselessly to the side, Lloyd ran forward at the same moment Kratos did, impaling Kvar at the same moment from different sides. "Cross Thrust!" they shouted in unison.

Lloyd drew back as the blood gushed forth like a geyser breaking the surface of an underground hot spring, horrified at the sight of the sticky red substance. "Kratos you inferior being!" Kvar hissed out as he fell back, Kratos refusing to move away, and as a result was liberally sprinkled in the red river.

With a sharp reminder of his awe-inspiring wrath, Kratos slashed at Kvar once, then twice, before stabbing him once more through the chest, unaware of the presence of the others in their group as they appeared on the warp pad. "Feel the pain of this inferior being as you burn in Hell!" Kratos bellowed vengefully, a mad glint in his eye for second, before the russet orbs cleared into a calm clarity once more, his blood-lust now sated.

For several long breaths no one moved, Kratos still standing over Kvar with his red-stained sword as the rest continued to stare at him, some in suspicious, others in fear. "Kratos…" Yuan finally spoke, stepping toward him. Kratos's head snapped over to the half-elf so fast he nearly gave himself whiplash. "Are you alright?"

Sheathing his sword, Kratos heaved out a heavy breath. "I believe so," he murmured quietly.

"Kratos I think we should go now," Lloyd said, moving over stand near him, close at hand still to Kvar's fallen form.

"Kratos, you… won't be r-rid of me t-that… easily," Kvar heaved out, coughing up some blood as he dragged himself to his feet with the last of his strength, striking at Lloyd with his staff.

Kratos reacted without conscious thought, and threw himself between Lloyd at the sharp end of the staff, taking the blow to his back. The sharp metal head of the rod cut through his shirt, leaving a long deep gash down the middle of his back, digging deeply into tissue and muscle. Kratos didn't give any cry of pain, or scream of agony, not having felt it at all, in fact.

* * *

Endnotes: I'm just now starting to form a headache. Don't worry, not from the chapter. It has merely been building for a little while before I started finishing this off.


	25. Chapter 24: The Unicorn

Author's Notes: I rather enjoyed this chapter, particularly the Kratos and Raine interaction at the very beginning. It's rather funny if I do say so myself.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

Chapter 24: The Unicorn

"Are you quite finished yet Miss Sage?" Kratos asked as her cold hands pressed against his back, a warm green glow surrounding the tips, sowing severed tissue back together. He didn't flinch even as she sharply pressed on the wound.

Kratos and Raine both sat on a bed at an inn within the reaches of Asgard, the closest city still intact, the former obviously with his shirt off so that Raine could examine the sight of injury. She had healed him back at the Ranch as well but it had just been enough to stop the blood flow, and now that they were at a far safer location, without the threat of being blow to smithereens, the half-elf now had time to more thoroughly provide the necessary medical attention.

Raine drew her hands away from the area, a small line now all that was left of the wound. "Almost," the woman said. "Kratos, before you put your shirt back on, may I ask something of you?"

Kratos gave her strange, somewhat wary look over his shoulder. "Ask all you want, but that doesn't mean I will agree."

"Very well. I merely wished to ask if I could examine your wings." The woman stated as if it were the most natural thing to say.

"…Why?" Kratos asked incredulously, half-turning to face her.

"Should we give you two some privacy?" Yuan questioned lightly, attempting to placate the suddenly hostile mood of the room.

"Yuan, should you dare leave me along with her, I will personally send you to Hell," Kratos threatened, glaring at the man.

Sheena shrugged. "I gotta admit, it's a strange request, but a pretty harmless one if you ask me."

"Kratos, just let her look at them," Genis rolled his eyes, "Believe me, it will be a lot easier for all of us if you just go along… Ow!" Genis was promptly smacked in the head by Raine. "I knew I should have stood _outside_ of your range!" He angrily muttered to himself.

Kratos let out a strained sigh, fists clenching slightly against his lap. "Fine," he relented quite reluctantly. "But as you do so, I strongly suggest that we discuss our next course of action as you do that." When he finished, a set of segmented ethereal wings materialized from nowhere.

"What do you mean by our next course of action? Aren't we going to the next seal now?" Lloyd asked in confusion, moving to lean against the wall and watch his teacher tenderly_ stroking_ the light blue wings coming out of Kratos's back. Lloyd twitched involuntarily. He couldn't help it when his teaching was avidly fixated with the man he now realized to be his_ father_. To say that he was a little disturbed by this situation would be a tremendous understatement.

"After the Tower of Mana, the final seal, began showing signs of monsters appearing within its depths, the Priests from Luin started locking it after leaving," Kratos sighed heavily. "Seeing now that Luin lies in ruin," Lloyd couldn't help but quiet snicker at the ironic rhyme, despite how horrible he felt afterword. Kratos sent the boy a dark glare, one without true anger. "…It would be next to impossible to locate the key," he finished.

"It would seem that despite their transparency and ethereal glow, they are in fact, quite solid," Raine murmured the observation to herself, not having intended anyone else to really hear that, but not caring much either that they did. "They're so soft too! And it would seem to indicate that there are small feathers, difficult to see unless looking up close," her eyes lit up like a child's on Christmas morning. "Fascinating!" she lightly tugged on one of the tips of the wing segment's, accidently pulling loose a rogue feather as Kratos warily watched her over his shoulder.

He twitched, not so much because he felt it, but more so that that woman simply unnerved him. "Stop that!" Kratos snapped sharply. "I don't think they are supposed to come out like that," he glared at her.

_'They're not.'_

"What were you thinking then Kratos?" Yuan asked as a form of distraction. "If we can't find the key in Luin, then where else should we go?"

Kratos turned away from Raine's inspection to stare into the half-elf's sharp, blue-green eyes. "We could possibly ask one of the former ranch prisoners. The majority of them are from the recent raid of Luin after all. Someone might know something."

"Before that, I think we should take a look at the Lake Umacy," Yuan stated, his gaze drifting over the various members of the group. "I have heard rumors that there may be a Unicorn near that region."

"A unicorn?" Raine's attention was instantly diverted from her examination of Kratos's wings, much to the Chosen's relief. "Why didn't you say so before? We should leave immediately!" She jumped to her feet and instantly began packing her bags.

Yuan blinked. "Well that was fast."

Kratos swiftly put his wings away, and pulled his shirt back over his head. Turning to Yuan, he mouthed a quick _'thank you,'_ relaying his gratitude to the half-elf.

"So… Why do we want to go see the unicorn?" Lloyd spoke up suddenly.

"It is said that Unicorn's possess great healing properties. If we can obtain its horn then we may be able to figure a way to heal people like Pietro, and perhaps even Clara," Yuan explained.

"To the Lake Umacy!" Raine practically shouted after gathering all their packs onto her back.

"Are you sure you can carry all those?" Yuan asked her, skeptically raising a brow at the numerous bags she carried.

* * *

"This is quite a lovely place don't you think?" Colette asked in a sing-song voice, swaying from side to side as she gazed up at the serene blue sky peeking through the green canopy above their heads on occasion. "It's so peaceful, so quiet. Like stepping into another world…"

"Like Lyreana…" Yuan murmured softly.

"What was that?" Kratos asked, turning to him.

"Hm? No, it was nothing."

Kratos gave him a weird look. _'Ah, I remember the forest of Enchantment.'_ The voice said to itself. Kratos paid no attention to it, pretending it wasn't there.

"Hey, is that the lake?" Lloyd asked, pointing ahead to a body of clear blue waters, shimmering faintly in the sunlight.

The younger members of the group, namely Colette, Genis and Lloyd, ran to the edge of the water in excitement, Sheena trailed off after them, between the 'adult group' and the group of teenagers, unsure of what to do. "Kids," Yuan muttered with a shake of his head.

At this, Sheena slowed a bit to remain in pace with the three adults in the group, blushing faintly as Yuan caught her eye. "Y-yeah," she shook her head at the younger members' antics, trying to sound more mature. Yuan looked at her, and she nervously bit her lower lip.

Ignoring the exchange, they as well came to the edge of the lake, albeit at a far more leisurely pace. "You can see all the way to the bottom of the lake," Colette pointed excitedly down at the Unicorn trapped beneath the surface.

"It would seem the rumors are true," Yuan said thoughtfully. "But now that we've confirmed this, we have to figure out a way to reach it."

Raine spoke up at this, acting as if she were going to give a lecture. "Unicorns are said to only approach a pure maiden, so that would mean Colette would have to be the one to go to it."

Sheena huffed lightly to herself, anger flashing in her amber eyes. "What? Are you saying I'm not qualified?" she asked Raine resentfully, once again blushing faintly as Yuan turned to stare at her with those soulful green eyes…

Sheena mentally shook herself. What was she _thinking?_ This was the man who had hired her to kill the Chosen of Sylvarant! She found it doubtful that he would even be interested in her… No she had to remain strictly professional with him.

"Qualified?" Lloyd and his two friends turned to stare at her in confusion, and Sheena felt her cheeks heating up in embarrassment. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"L-look it doesn't matter okay?" Sheena snapped. "It's all irrelevant unless we can figure out a way to get to the unicorn anyway, right?"

"Sheena would be correct in this assumption," Yuan spoke in her defense.

"Can't we swim to it though?" Lloyd asked, glancing between them and the clear, welcoming waters.

"No, Lloyd," Kratos spoke gently, far less blunt, and far more soothing than usual, "None of us could come close to it without having to come back up for breath. And besides, if it truly is trapped down there, we won't be able to bring it back to the surface," he explained.

"Kratos's is right," Yuan fixed Lloyd with a stare of his own. "We would probably need to summon Undine in order to actually help the unicorn in this state."

Raine sighed. "Yes, but unfortunately, the summoning arts have all but died out in Sylvarant. There is no one to form a pact with Undine."

"Have they?" Yuan countered knowingly. He sent Sheena a discreet look, making sure that no one caught him.

Sheena glanced at her feet, before looking over the group gathered near the water's edge. "I-I can summon."

Raine stiffened, and Kratos sent her a suspicious look. "You're a summoner?" Raine questioned coldly, her light blue eyes staring piercingly at the would-be assassin.

"Not exactly… I'm a guardian user, but I can summon too," She said quickly as Raine fixed her with a curious gaze. Sheena returned it with a firm stare of her own, trying to look brave despite her inner trepidation at the prospect of having to form a pact.

"Very well," Raine relented. "It is certainly worth a try at any rate, and until we find the key to the Tower of Mana, there is little else we can do."

"So, where are going next then?" Colette asked curiously, titling her head to the side.

"I take it, we'll be returning to Undine's temple. The Seal of Water," Kratos explained as he turned to head back beneath the cover of trees, toward the warm, open sunlight.

* * *

Endnotes: I just love Yuan. He's so funny. Either way, as for the slight one-sided Yuan/Sheena, I honestly don't claim to be a firm shipper of any pairing aside for canon ones (Ex: Faramir/Eowyn from the Lord of the Rings is a MUST for me) I do enjoy exploring different and possibly strange pairings. No, I didn't actually intend for it to come off as Sheena/Yuan at first, but I do think it is natural for a girl, particularly one of Sheena's approximate age, to be attracted to a man like Yuan. Will he break her fragile little heart later when he deny's her first crush? Possibly. Personally, I adore Yuan/Martel, but I am also, as previously stated, inclined to play around with various pairings.

Though, I have to admit, one pairing I am absolutely against, is Kratos/Raine. I have seen far too many of these on FF, and while some of them were in fact very good, I simply don't like this pairing and will not write a serious version of this. Also, while I am not inclined to read stories with this pairing, I will if they seem interesting enough. Now I shall conclude before this note ends up longer than the actual chapter itself. (Now there's a scary thought...)


	26. Chapter 25: Seal of Water

Author's notes: Chapter twenty-five is up. Wow, twenty-five chapters already and we haven't even reached Tethe'alla yet. Well, the Tower of Salvation is coming up soon; sooner than you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

Chapter 25: Seal of Water

"Pact! Pact!" Cheered Genis and Colette in childish, singsong voices. She glanced down at her feet, face heating up in both embarassment as well as nervousness.

"That's easy for you guys to say!" Sheena snapped at them in frustration. "I could fail you know!"

"You'll be fine," Yuan waved a hand dismissively. "You had training with pact-making correct?" A small hesitant nod. "Good. Just remember your training. As for the trial, we'll help in whatever way we can."

The girl swallowed thickly, steadying herself as she gave him a determined glance. "Right," She turned around to face the altar, glowing a bright blue as she approached with soft, reluctant steps. "I can do this." Sheena encouraged, thinking of Corrine. The tiny fox-spirit had always believed in her.

Sheena took a deep breath. She could do this. As Sheena watched the blue glow from the altar shone brightly and a sudden burst of mana could be felt as a mermaid-like figure appeared before them.

"One who has the right of Pact," a loud, clear, slightly feminine voice intoned, the sound waves bouncing off the walls and echoing throughout the chamber of water. "I am already bound to Mithos," Sheena's eyes widened as she gazed into the fathomless blue eyes, which were rather reminiscent of the depths of the ocean.

"What?" Sheena exclaimed, both in surprise and astonishment. "B-but we need to make a pact with you!"

"I am already bound with my Pact to Mithos," Undine repeated. "I cannot form two Pacts at the same time."

"Now what are we supposed to do?" Sheena groaned, shoulders drooping downward as she gazed at the floor.

"Ask her to annul the Pact of course," Yuan stated suddenly, causing every to turn to him. "It is entirely possible that the previous summoner has broken the Pact, or he may be already dead. But if the summoner is still alive, and hasn't broken his Pact, _then_ we're in trouble."

Sheena looked at him. He seemed so sure that it would work, like he already knew. "Okay, I'll give it a try." Turning back to Undine, Sheena straightened her stance. "I ask that thou annulst thy Pact with Mithos, and form a new Pact… with me," she finished, after a moment of hesitation.

"Prepare yourself," was Undine's only warning as she charged Sheena, a large blade created from the churning waters surrounding the platform appearing in her hand. Sheena jumped back in surprise, landing in a handstand before flipping back onto her feet. Undine sprang forth once more, her blade outstretched in her right hand.

"Are we allowed to interfere?" Kratos called hastily over to Yuan, his sword already out, waiting for his response.

"Yes!" Yuan returned quickly, drawing forth his Swallow.

"Lloyd!" Kratos shouted over at the boy, who in turn drew his swords from their sheaths.

The two came around on either side of Undine, trying to distract her from Sheena. But the water spirit was already prepared for this. A geyser of water erupted from the ground beneath their feet, launching them into the air. Kratos managed to flip backward and land heavily on his feet, but Lloyd was dropped the distance as the water pressure receded, his back taking the burnt of the fall.

All the while, Yuan stood perfectly still, eyes closed in concentration as he drew mana to himself in preparation for a spell. A purple ruin formed at his feet, glowing faintly. Undine instantly caught on to what sort of spell he was casting, and abruptly turned away from Sheena, who had just been preparing to be skewered.

The summon spirit sent wave after wave of water at Yuan, attempting to distract him from the spell, charging up close in order to knock him off balance. Yuan gave no inclination to stop, almost as if he was blocking out the world around him. Sheena and Lloyd quickly picked themselves up, following in after Kratos to deter her away from the half-elf and whatever spell he was casting.

Genis aimed a quick fire ball spell at the summon spirit, causing her to flinch. The minor hesitation gave Kratos the perfect opportunity to come at her left flank, slashing at her arm, giving Undine a small cut in the process. Undine struck him as if batting away a pesky fly, creating a powerful surge of water knocking him off balance.

Sheena had snuck up behind her and attached one of her seals to Undine's back. She made a motion, and yelled out "Pyre Seal!" blasting Undine forward in the process.

Lloyd moved to attack as well, but just as he did, Yuan's eyes snapped open, "Indignation!" he screamed, propelling the spell in Undine's direction.

Before Lloyd had a chance to do anything, Sheena snatched at the back of his clothes and rushed out of the spell's range. A powerful surge of lightning mana flooded the platform, electricity cackling in the air. Lightning formed above Undine's head, and converged in a downward spiral where she stood.

An unearthly scream ran through the room, piercingly sharp, causing Yuan, Kratos and Colette to flinch all at once. Undine collapsed in the center of the room, electricity still coursing through her. The Water-Nymph gazed at the group, fathomless eyes glancing over them individually.

"Make your vow, Summoner Sheena," Undine commanded, rising to her feet and returning to the altar.

"Uh-I…" Sheena paused in hesitation, not knowing what to say. "I…" A deep breath, and she managed to maintain a regular breathing pattern. "Right now there are people suffering," she finally said, thinking of Pietro and the rest of the rescued ranch prisoners. "I vow to save those people," Sheena said with conviction.

"I accept this vow," Undine replied with a nod. "My power is now yours." A strange blue gem suddenly appeared in Sheena's hand, forming out of the condensation in the room. "Take this as a sign of our Pact. But be warned summoner," the water spirit's eyes narrowed dangerously on Sheena as she examined the stone. Sheena looked up at her, her eyes widening. "I do not wish to be betrayed again."

Sheena frowned, not having expected that. "Um, I won't," she responded unsurely. With that, Undine disappeared from the room, leaving silence in her wake…

…for all but two heartbeats. "That was incredible Sheena!" Lloyd grinned broadly, making Sheena's heart swell with pride.

"Thanks!" the ninja girl smiled at him, not noticing the jealous look Colette sent in her direction.

"Lloyd, now we can save Pietro!" Colette chirped cheerfully, wiping away any sign of her brief resentment toward the older girl.

"We still haven't got the Unicorn horn yet," Yuan stated with a frown. "And besides, even if we did have it, that doesn't mean we'd be able to use it. In order to use something like that you'd probably need Boltzman's Technique. But nobody even knows where it is!"

"Boltzman?" Kratos spoke up, suddenly interested in the conversation. "Where have I heard that before…?"

"That's irrelevant! We must return to the Unicorn at once!" Raine called for everyone's attention, hurry out of the temple.

"W-wait up!"

* * *

Endnotes: Yuan is too awesome, but doesn't get enough credit for it.


	27. Chapter 26: The Tower of Mana

Author's Notes: We're getting so close to the confrontation at the Tower of Salvation. Personally, that's really my favorite part of the game seeing as it pretty much sets up the plot for the rest of the game. And in practically all ToS fics that even remotely follow the original plotline, that's pretty much the turning point in the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

Chapter 26: The Tower of Mana

Yuan stretched his arms above his head in an attempt to loosen sore muscle. Their group was currently traversing the pass up to Hima, for what purpose, he wasn't quite sure, but he believed it had something to do with Pietro. His arms dropped, and the half-elf yawned, likely out of some old habit, as his vision swept over the clearing.

After they had retrieved the Unicorn horn, subsequently killing the creature in the process, Sheena and Colette had returned with the item, disheartened at the creature's death. Several reassures later that a new Unicorn had been born as a result of this one's death, they all briefly stopped in Asgard for supplies, with the knowledge that the next town where they could do something like that was Hima. Now as they strode up the path on the way to speak with Sophia undoubtedly, Yuan was beginning to hear rather strange noises ahead, causing him to raise a questioning brow as they moved onward.

Some sort of commotion seemed to be going on in front of the inn, and Yuan caught brief glimpses of an Exbelua towering above three would be 'heroes' as they prepared to take the creature down. Yuan rolled his eyes, and wondered just how ignorant humans could be. They had no clue that that was once a person…

"Stop!" Colette cried running out between the warriors and the Exbelua, preventing injuries on either side.

The lumbering mass stumbled slightly, its massive arms moving up to hold its head as it roared in frustration, and perhaps pain as well. While it had been perfectly prepared to attack earlier, the ranch victim seemed to lose interest in them now, and stumbled past Kratos as it hurried down the path, dropping a shining object on the dirt pass as it went by.

Yuan found his eyes strangely drawn to the object as it settled in the dust, squinty somewhat to try and make it out. "Is that a key?" he asked as the warriors raced passed him, hot in pursuit of the monster.

Kratos went to it and picked it out of the dust, holding it up to the light. "It would seem so," he said at length. "This is the key to the Tower of Mana!" he exclaimed after further inspection. His head snapped over in the direction Clara disappeared off to, confusion in his eyes, though his face remained a blank mask. "How would she have found this?"

"The Tower of Mana?" Raine's eyes gave off an almost manic glint, as she looked over Kratos's shoulder at the small metal key lying neatly in the center of his palm. "Now we can begin the excavation!"

"…Not quite," Yuan said warily, and nearly flinched as the teacher swiveled to glare at him with ice in her eyes. "At the very least we should wait until morning before trekking to the tower," he amended swiftly, and Raine seemed to calm at the logic in his words.

"Very well," she spoke, far more collected then before. "We will rest at Hima tonight, and then at the break of dawn we shall leave for the Ru- I mean, the Tower of Mana," she corrected herself, trying to cover over her little slipup.

"The professor sure sounds excited, huh?" Colette smiled brightly with her usual exuberance.

Sheena glanced between the only other females in the group. "I'll say," she snorted sarcastically, shaking her head at the bi-polar behavior of the teacher.

* * *

After quite a long talk with Sophia, and a brief respite at the inn, true to Raine's earlier statement, the Chosen's group left early to head off to the Tower of Mana. Unsurprisingly, Lloyd had tried to sleep in, and had only gotten of bed as a direct result of Kratos forcing him out. This resulted in quite a few raised eyebrows and even one suspicious look from a certain half-elf.

Genis Sage found himself on more then one occasion glaring at the back of Kratos's head as Lloyd walked in time with the man's even cadence, chatting about this and that as they walked under the sun over grassy hillocks and even fields. A strong sense of—was that jealousy?—invaded the boy's mind as he watched Lloyd, _his_ best friend, spending more time with Kratos then he had before.

Genis snorted disdainfully. When had _they_ become so close? Lloyd barely knew Kratos, had only just met him several months ago when he first showed at the Martel Temple. Yeah sure, Kratos _had_ trained Lloyd in swordsmanship a couple of times, but they had never been this close before. It didn't make any sense for such a sudden change to have occurred, especially without anyone taking notice of this change before now.

A resentment filled the hollow in Genis's chest, and a suspicious sort of thought began flooding through his mind. Just what was that man up to anyway? Did he truly so desire to steal Lloyd away? Why would he even want to? He didn't know Lloyd. …Or did he?

Yes, Genis's suspicions may be unfounded. Certainly, he could just be reading to far into the situation. But still, doubt and distrust plagued the half-elf's mind, and so he continued to simmer in silence as he watched his best friend become so clearly enamored by his mentor. Over the last few hours that they had been treading the plains of Luin, the older boy had practically been glued to Kratos's side.

"Is something the matter?" Yuan asked, suddenly keeping step with Genis, the shift seemingly as easy as blinking.

"Nothing's wrong," Genis snapped bitterly, pointedly refusing to meet the man's gaze.

Yuan raised a disbelieving brow. "Somehow I highly doubt that," Yuan, ever the cynic, muttered skeptically at the boy. "Is it Kratos and Lloyd?" he asked insightfully.

Genis flinched slightly, and returned a grief stricken look towards Kratos and Lloyd. The two just looked so content with each other, like they were now the best of friends overnight or something. It just wasn't fair! It made Genis want to rage and stomp his feet, to throw a tantrum like a little child would. "Stupid Lloyd!" Genis glared at the boy's back. "He's my only friend and… and…" he sniffed a bit, tears at the edge of his eyes.

"…And you feel as if he's been ignoring you?" Yuan went straight to the point, though he wasn't unkind with his tone and wording. He was… almost uncharacteristically gentle. "It's quite alright to feel jealous Genis. You just can't let it get to you, as it does to so many. Anger and jealousy can make us do a lot of things we normally wouldn't…" he trailed off into memories.

The two stopped quite suddenly as Genis looked down at his feet. "But… what if he doesn't want to be my friend anymore?"

"Then you move on," Yuan returned evenly. "There is little else we can do. Personally though, I think that if he doesn't want to be your friend now, he wouldn't have wanted to be your friend back in Iselia either. That's not something I think Lloyd is capable of doing."

Genis smirked. "More like something he's not smart enough to do!" the boy grinned brightly.

Yuan raised a brow. "Who's to say that's not what I meant?" The elder smirked as well at Genis's follow-up snicker.

The boy smiled and said, "you know something, Yuan? You can be pretty cool when you want to be."

Genis quickly jogged ahead to chat with Colette and Raine, who could still be heard speaking of the Tower of Mana and how 'marvelous' it would be to investigate this 'ancient structure'. Yuan however stopped short for a second and thought to himself, _'…when I want to be? Just what's that supposed to mean?'_

* * *

The Tower of Mana, while not quite so impressive as the Tower of Salvation, was quite the sight in and of itself. It rose up higher than the surrounding mountains, all yellow, weathered brick built to stand the test of time. Grass green and fresh grew around the area, not at all like the dead withered plant-life surrounding the ranches where their machines drained mana.

Magitechnology… it had its uses. It wasn't entirely horrid, or corrupt, just the same as any form of technology. But it was used too much, drained too quickly a material essential to life itself on Sylvarant. It was not a problem when used for brief periods of time, but with the constant energy needed to power these ranches, mana was all too swiftly sucked dryer than the Triet desert in the areas immediately surrounding them.

Yuan mused to himself, eyes locked on the Tower of Mana. Not even he knew where this tower had come from, though he did know it also doubled as the shrine for Aska and Luna, the spirits of the sun and moon respectively. He also knew that it was older than the Tower of Salvation, an archaic structure spanning generations before even his time during the last stretches of the Kharlan War. It was splendidly built, so much so that it doesn't seem likely that any race of being, elf, human or even dwarf, could have possibly constructed it. This was all, however, mere sophistry on his part, as Yuan had no actual proof that it wasn't built by any of the known sentient beings.

The path leading up to this tower was slightly overgrown, seeing as few had seldom frequented it even when it hadn't been inhabited by monsters. Weathered stone steps made from yellow brick rose up to the entrance, a large wood doorway with a small keyhole off to one side. The rock was worn in places, whole chunks having been eroded away over time, though the tower itself still seemed in decent shape considering its unfathomable age.

"So… this is the Tower of Mana?" Lloyd said in awe, barely daring to breathe in at the sight of such a wonder as this.

"Indeed," Raine murmured, eyes alight with great admiration and enthusiasm. "It's said that this structure dates back all the way to the Kharlan war, and that it was built to commemorate the Summon Spirits of Light, Aska and Luna. I simply must see inside!" Raine exclaimed at last, hearts in her eyes as she gazed longingly at the tower. "The entire bottom floor of the tower is said to be used as an archive, filled with books of various topics and on all sorts of subject matter!"

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Kratos asked almost sarcastically. "Let's be going shall?" To himself, he thought _'one step closer to my doom.'_

The Chosen strode up the first set of stairs to be faced, and came to the double-door at the top, the only entrance and exit to the tower. With an air of resignation, he pulled out the key, and inserted it into the lock. It slid open easily enough, with barely a creak to signify rusting hinges.

The interior of the tower was more impressive than the exterior. Rows and rows of books lined both walls on either side, rising up to the high ceiling of the first floor. Ladders littered about, used in the case of reaching the top shelves. In the center of the room stood a dais of sorts, with the familiar oracle stone on top. Just beneath this was a blue circle, with three places spread in a triangle surrounding it.

Raine gasped at the sight, taking it all in with great reverence. "The Tower of Mana…" she whispered beneath her breath.

* * *

Endnotes: Not much happening, I know, but the next chapter should be a little more interesting.


	28. Chapter 27: Seal of Light

Author's Notes: I had to finish the majority of it just today as I kept putting it off all week. Oh well, its finally done.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

Chapter 27: Seal of Light

Kratos hurried up the steps of the Tower of Mana, Yuan, Lloyd and Colette hot on his heels. The path winding up the interior of the tower was a long and arduous one, rife with monsters and broken steps and places were the railing had long since crumbled to dust and was therefore very dangerous to be near. It was a long way to the bottom of the tower, should one fall from here.

On more than one occasion they had to stop in order for Colette and Lloyd to regain their breath, but as Kratos no longer grew tired, he also did not lose energy quickly, which, in such a situation was… convenient. Of course, that also raised the question as to why Yuan hardly seemed fazed by it either. Kratos knew the half-elf to have a stronger constitution than his belying frame portrayed. Still, one would think he would have been at least slightly out of breath from the many stairs they had already tackled, but as of yet he showed no outward signs of tiredness.

Presently, they had to stop not long after they started, seeing as Lloyd was beginning to slow in pace. He was now bent double, his hands resting on the upper portion of his legs as he panted slightly in an attempt to regain his breath. "W-why so many… stairs?" he huffed out as he glanced over at his father.

"How else would one climb to the top of a tower?" Yuan retorted sarcastically from where he stood leaning against the wall. Kratos was a little ways ahead of them, three or four steps higher than the others. "Did you expect there to some form of magic 'quick jump' or something?" Yuan scoffed as he said 'quick jump', ridiculing the mere thought of such fancies.

Lloyd blinked. "Well it would be nice wouldn't it?" he though aloud to himself.

"Heeheehee!" Colette giggled girlishly. "Lloyd, that's silly!"

His face flushed and the red-clad swordsman stood quite still, straightening his back. "W-well, I mean, if such a thing existed it would be pretty useful don't you think?"

With a slight huff of irritation Kratos turned to glare at them. "There are still monsters about. It would be wise not to linger to long," he stated reasonably, attempting to cover over his irritation, and sought an ally in Yuan by meeting his eye.

Yuan shoved off the wall he was leaning against and came up a few steps toward Kratos. "He's right, you know," the half-elf fixed a gazed over at Lloyd and Colette. "Let's get going you two."

"O-kay," the two said in unison, mischievous smiles adorning each of their faces

* * *

"Dangit! I am sick of all of these stairs!" Lloyd complained breathlessly as the reached the top of the tower.

"You'll get over it," Genis mumbled irritably, glaring at him behind his back.

Several floors back they had reached a dead end, as a gap spanned between them and the next level up. Fortunately, the Tower of Mana was built so that you _could_ reach the top, however, that did not mean it was necessarily easy to do so. It was purposefully built so that two groups had to split and then converged at a later point in the tower, and neither could go farther then a certain position without the other.

But now they had fulfilled all tasks and successfully maneuvered the tower with little trouble, aside from a few, minor setbacks. They now stood before the final teleport before reaching the seal. After this, lay the Tower of Salvation, and then the journey would finally be complete. If any of them noticed Kratos fidget, they gave no comment on it.

"Are you quite ready Lloyd?" Raine asked, fixing a stern 'teacher's glare' on the boy. He glanced up at her.

"I guess so," he shrugged, and they all stepped through the warp, their mana twisting distortedly, then coming together once more in another location.

It took Kratos a minute or so to recover from that alone, and they traversed a few more steps, much to Lloyd's immense horror and disgust, to find themselves on the open roof of the Tower of Mana, from which they could gaze out over at the Tower of Salvation. "It looks empty," Colette blinked as she glanced around in curiosity.

Her surprisingly acute vision could see clearly the detailed engravings tracing over the pillars near the altar. Colette bright blue eyes widened in surprise at this new turn of events, a horrid fascination overcoming the girl. That had to be several yards away! Yet, she could see it so clearly as if she stood next to it at this very moment…

"M-mana!" Genis exclaimed as a sudden burst of light sprang from altar and coalesced into the form of a large horse like-creature that was a strange shade of ebony with yellow streaks liberally spread about its body. "It's coming!" he shouted, his voice rising with every syllable as the beast charged them with a furious, screeching neigh.

The group split, ducking in different directions to avoid being trampled beneath the sharp, spiked hooves. Raine and Genis had gone left, while Yuan and Sheena jumped over the beast, Yuan managing to land a slice on the creatures back with his broadsword as he deftly flipped back onto his feet, but the minor injury didn't seem to faze it. Colette and Lloyd went right, Lloyd practically dragging the girl behind him as he unsheathed one of his swords and turned to face the monstrous form, only to see something most horrific.

Kratos hadn't moved from his spot, and instead remained very still as the creature charged, his blade out, the hilt just barely touching his left ear as he held it high above his shoulder with both hands. The creature stampeded toward him, stamping its hooves in an attempt to incite fear. Kratos still didn't move.

Lloyd felt the scream rising to his throat before he even had time to think, but he just managed to stop himself from shouting to everyone his true relation to Kratos. "D-k-Kratos!"

At the last possible moment, Kratos veered to the right of the beast, the creature narrowly missing impaling him with the spike protrusion on its right flank. Kratos brought his sword to trail across its side, leaving a long, deep gash from its foreleg to the hind leg. A screech broke free from the dark fiend, and it stumbled but didn't fall.

It took a moment to regain its bearings, but soon it had turned to them once more, and before any could recover, it struck. It raced at Lloyd and Colette, bodily slamming into the two, catching Lloyd with one of the many spikes protruding from its body. Even as it did so, it whipped around into a sprint, aiming for Yuan, leaving Lloyd with a gash and a trail of blood as a dark liquid drizzled down its own side and melded with the trickle crimson leaking from Lloyd's cut.

"First Aid!" Kratos called in an almost panic before Raine could even think to say the words, not sure exactly what he was doing as the mana wrapped around him and was released all at once with a warm green glow that surrounded Lloyd, and by extension Colette.

Lloyd's Ex-sphere simmered lightly in response to the magic, something it had not done before with Raine or anyone else for that matter. But Lloyd, being the sort of person he was, took no real notice of it, and only that he no longer bled, and the wound was now sealed over, though not fully healed. "Get up!" Kratos yelled to them, roughly grabbing Lloyd and pulling him back to his feet.

A second later Kratos was gone, now gaining ground as the beast tried encircling Yuan, who was quite frankly having none of it. Every kick aimed for his head was dodged or countered with his swallow, and he already left a trail of gashes and cuts all along its body. All in all, Yuan seemed to be doing a fine job of handling it on his own, but that didn't mean Lloyd wanted him to have all the fun. After all, if he never experienced any actual fighting, how was he to get any better?

With that in mind, Lloyd also entered into the fray, just behind Kratos as the veered in opposite directions, turning the tides in their favor as the monster had tried to do with Yuan. "Cross Thrust!" Kratos and Lloyd shouted at once as they impaled it from opposite sides before pulling away as it shrieked and kicked about widely. Yuan spun in a circle and used the momentum to leave a heavy blow on its neck.

It tore away from them and, blindly, half-mad with pain charged at Colette, who stood off at the far wall. The girl gasped and lifted her chakrams in a defensive position, but knew she was far too late to make a difference. "Colette!" Lloyd shouted in fright and concern, eyes widening in fear for the girls safety.

"I call upon the Maiden of the Mist! Come Undine!" Sheena suddenly called above the noise, Undine coming forth in a flash of blue light, who in turn called on a tidal wave to crash into the horse-fiend's body, slamming it into the side of the wall rising around the tower.

Colette shook, her chakrams still raised even as she collapsed to the ground as Lloyd and Genis rushed over to her. "Colette! Are you alright?" Lloyd asked breathlessly as the girl just sat there staring up at him with wide, fearful eyes.

"Where is Aska?" A soft, dulcet voice asked, distracting everyone from Colette to look at the figure that just appeared.

A woman sitting on a crescent shaped moon with a staff in one hand now was between them and the altar. Her blonde hair went down to where her feet hung from the hovering moon, cascading passed her shoulders in golden waves. Her clothes were bright with colors of all sorts, soft blues and purples mostly it seemed, and she was richly decorated with bracelets and earrings and a lovely moon-shaped necklace, which stood out against her pale skin with its cheerful, bright gold color. Her eyes, the pale orbs the color of the moon, and fathomless as the night sky, remained blank and empty, a stark contrast to the calm serenity of her voice.

"I cannot make a Pact without Aska. Please, if you find him, tell him I shall wait here," with these last words, she faded from view, her form, once so clear, became indistinct but moments later.

Kratos panted, somewhat out of breath as he nervously licked his lips. Solemnly, he walked straight up to the altar and knelt before it with his head bowed, his wings arching out of his back without conscious thought from him. As he prayed, the group came together once more, watching for the sign from heaven that the seal was broken. A light flashed above, and once again, Remiel appeared before them.

"Kratos Aurion, Chosen of Regeneration, Cruxis now grants a final blessing," the white winged angel of judgment raised his arms skyward as a light came down once more, Kratos barely flinching this time as it surrounded him in its warm glow. "Now you must climb the Tower of Salvation and unlock the final seal, and the world will be regenerated. I shall wait for you at the tower," Remiel stated dully as he too faded from view with a blinding flash of light.

Lloyd frowned. "That was weird," he said to himself as Kratos turned once more to face them.

"What do you mean?" Kratos questioned, a strange note his voice as he said this.

"I don't know…" Lloyd trailed. "I guess it just seemed a bit, too quick you know?" he shrugged. "Whatever, let's just get out of here."

Far below at the base of the Tower, Kratos took a few steps toward the stairs leading up to the arched doorway, heading back the way they had come, before he suddenly stopped. A terrible pain, unlike anything he had felt before—rather inaccurate as he _had_ felt it when unlocking the other seals—overcame him again, and he collapsed to his knees, catching the notice of the others. Colette and Lloyd were the first beside him, Yuan, Raine, Genis and Sheena watching from a distance.

"D-Kratos, are you okay? It's happened again hasn't it? The Angel Toxicosis?" Lloyd questioned in concern, once again catching himself before he said…

Kratos made to respond, but before he could utter a syllable, he found his voice had died in his throat, choking itself off before it could fully develop intelligible sounds. Silently Kratos gasped, finding himself now unable to communicate verbally. Was this the last of what was to be taken from him before…? "…?" He tried again, hoping he was wrong about this, but once more the words died before they had a chance to leave his mouth.

"Kratos!" Lloyd exclaimed, suddenly worried when his father didn't respond. "What's wrong?"

"It seems he's lost his voice," Yuan stated dully, walking over to help him to his feet. "We should probably set-up camp and let him rest awhile before returning to Hima," his cyan eyes roamed over them all, finally resting on the only other adult in the group, Raine.

"Yes," she whispered softly, even her voice laced with concern for Kratos. "We should probably do that…"

* * *

Endnotes: Its so very close to the end of the first half of the game...


	29. Chapter 28: Price of Salvation

Author's Notes: I know, I know, I haven't updated in three weeks! Let's just say a thing called life got in the way and leave it at that. Still, I hope that since this is a rather long chapter, it might,_ might_ just make up for the long wait.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

Chapter 28: Price of Salvation

The Tower of Salvation rose unto the heavens, a tribute to the ingenuity of the angels, and a monument to the goddess herself. Unlike the Tower of Mana, it was almost entirely white, clean, and oh so pristine in the morning light and the light of the dying sun at dusk when the colors changed to reflect the twilight with varying shades of pink, red, purple, yellow and orange melded into one giant collaboration created by the sun setting in the west. It certainly would have made a lovely painting had the undertones of a rather morbid death not been present, or at least, had the viewer not been perfectly aware of these depressing thoughts.

Yuan did not shiver as the gentle breeze blew cold air into his face, in fact, he remained quite immobile, merely watching on with a patience earned only through years and years of waiting. He was still unsure of what to do come the rising of the sun on the morrow. He had to options for this… special case. It's not as if this 'Regeneration' would bring about Martel's revival, if it was at all possible. But it could bring back an even more formidable enemy… or ally.

Yuan didn't deny, he had thought much about this, and whether they _should_ go through with their plan to kill the Chosen. He had told Sheena to wait and see what happened after they had all sat down to discuss it the other day (in private of course, after they were well away from camp) after the girl admitted to being from another world. By the time Kratos released the seal, it would be too late, but before then… Would it break _the_ Seal though? That was the true question that had been plaguing his mind.

The Seal hadn't been broken last time, what with Yggdrasill's interference. But with the only vessel to come this close to a match with him… and they were so much alike too! True, there were several differences, like the Chosen's unrestrained emotion's, and his apparent apathy for stargazing, but these were subtle enough not to be noticed too quickly to someone who hadn't known him well.

Yuan could clearly see the distinction between them where others may not have, but nevertheless, it was still present. There was simply no possible way this man could be _their_ Kratos. The thought that brought true grief to his heart was that his best friend could never return to him. Yuan steeled himself. He had to do this.

His mind made up, he decided there was only one way to approach this; he had to strike now, before he made it to the Tower of 'Salvation'. Yuan used his angelic ability to warp next to Kratos, who didn't even notice his presence at first, and he formed a ball of electric energy in the palm of his hand, ready to strike. "D-Kratos, look out!" a voice called out, startling Yuan into action.

Kratos's blade swung around not a moment later, hitting only air as Yuan teleported before he had been caught by the two. The half-elf sunk to the ground at the summit of the mountain, the place he had warped himself to, his breathing slightly irregular. That was far too close… But he would not have another chance like that anymore, as the Chosen was sure to be on guard for unseen attackers.

Yuan hung his head with a heavy, resigned sigh. This was hopeless…

* * *

"Kr-dad?" Lloyd was quiet, making sure no one was within hearing range. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked out of concern.

_"I am quite alright," _Kratos wrote in the palm of Lloyd's hand, tracing the letters with his finger, his voice having abandoned him after he released the last seal.

"Okay," Lloyd spoke softly, looking out over at the horizon, his eyes glazed over in deep thought. "Dad?" he questioned again, hesitating as if a bit unsure of what to say. "Are-are you really sure you want to become an angel? You don't have to finish this you know. I mean, there has to be another way! Right?"

_"No, Lloyd,"_ he wrote, his eyes conveying his sorrow. _"I do this for you; to protect you,"_ Kratos smiled softly, and ruffled his hair lightly. Lloyd grabbed the larger, purple-clad hand with his own and stared at it. That… that was such a familiar gesture, one that Kratos had done quite a lot when he was younger…

"I know that! But… if you become an angel… will you come back with me? I just found you again! I don't…" Lloyd's eyes watered briefly, before he swallowed, and managed to maintain his composure. "I don't want you to leave."

Kratos hesitated as he reached for his son's hand, but after a moment he began writing once more, and Lloyd paid close attention to him. _"I will be here, watching over you. Do not worry Lloy-"_

"Lloyd, Kratos!" Genis called over to the two, causing Lloyd to jump and Kratos to turn to look in his direction. "Come on! Raine's says you two should come back to the inn. You especially Lloyd, considering you actually _have_ to sleep if you want to be awake tomorrow."

"Okay, okay!" Lloyd shouted back at the boy, who glared at him, his breath coming out as a slight huff. "I'll be there in a minute!" Genis turned and stalked back to the inn in an even worse temper than before. Lloyd just scowled at his retreating back. "What's his problem?" the boy wondered to himself. "Oh, well. Hey Kratos, you comin' back with me?" Lloyd asked curiously as he turned to face him.

_"I will stay here for a while,"_ he wrote in the palm of Lloyd's hand.

"Oh," Lloyd couldn't hide the slight note of disappointment in his voice. "I see you tomorrow then, huh? G'night Kra-I mean, goodnight dad," Lloyd grinned broadly at him, and Kratos returned the favor with a warm smile of his own.

'_Please do not die my son. Not before I do at least…_' Kratos thought to himself as he closed his eyes in silent prayer.

* * *

"So how are we going to get to the Tower of Salvation?" Lloyd asked as he gazed at the tower from the peak of Hima.

He turned to look back at his companions. Yuan had a contemplative look on his face, though he also seemed somewhat… irritated. Raine held herself with her usual composure and a small frown was present on her countenance. Sheena stood off to the side, and sad look on her face as she bit her lower lip in nervousness. She glanced over at Yuan, seemingly for some form of signal that never came. Colette, ever the cheerful comforter, stood by Kratos who remained otherwise isolated from the group where he stood at the edge of the mountain, facing the monstrous tower. Genis was merely glaring at the back of the man's head with distrust and scorn.

Lloyd sighed as no one seemed willing to break the silence that had fallen over them. "We need a way to get over there don't we?" he pressed again, glancing at Yuan.

"Of course," Yuan spoke quickly, breaking from whatever thoughts plagued his labyrinth of a mind. "The only way to really reach the Tower is to fly, but obviously, not all of us have wings," he stated coolly, looking about the summit.

A rather large man with brown hair and a pair of hideous green suspenders, came amongst them, and asked the question, "you are trying to reach the tower now, huh? I may be able to help with that!" he proclaimed in an all-business like manner.

Lloyd turned to give him a skeptically raised brow. "How?" he questioned, seeming as no one else was speaking.

"Dragons of course!" he exclaimed proudly. "My dragons are the best of the best. They can take you right up to the Tower of Salvation without a problem."

"Is that so?" Yuan snorted with less amazement at the promotion, and more sarcasm.

The dragon trainer, turned to glare up at the significantly taller half-elf with a superior air. "Of course," he snapped derisively. "Just what would a _half-breed_ know of dragons, anyway?" he spat hatefully, remarking on Yuan's very _human_ ears, and his predominantly _elven_ features.

Yuan drew himself to his full height, and sent the much shorter human the most furious glare he could muster. "And just what's that sup…!"

"Stop it!" Raine snapped at him, cutting off whatever he had been about to say. "Whether you like it or not we need to borrow his dragons if we wish to reach the tower _today_," the elven teacher added sternly, as if scolding one of her pupils. Glancing back over at the dragon trainer, she added, "We need to borrow your dragons for the sake of world regeneration," instantly, he became far more agreeable.

"Is that it, eh? Well why didn't you say so! I can lend you my best dragons for such an occasion as this! Absolutely free of charge, at that! In fact, for the Chosen one, I will be willing to…"

"Please," Raine cut him off. "We need to be off to the Tower of Salvation as quickly as possible. For the sake of world regeneration, it's best we leave soon."

"Eh? Well o-kay then. It just take a sec to get my precious beauties ready, so you'll have to wait until then," When he said 'second' it was obvious he meant it would take several hours of cooing, coddling and coaxing the beasts into their respective saddle. Well, it was obvious to every except Lloyd that is.

"Just when is he gonna be done already?" Lloyd grumbled from where he sat next to Kratos, who had remained eerily still the entire time. Kratos, being unable to say anything in consolation, merely put a hand on the boy's shoulder as they watched the man tighten the final clasp on the last saddle. "Phew!" Lloyd sighed in relief, rising to his feet alongside Kratos. "Finally!"

Kratos rolled his eyes, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth in mild amusement, and exasperation at the boy's impatience. _'He is truly your son?'_ the voice asked. Kratos, having grown accustomed to these random trains of someone else's thoughts, simply ignored it and came to stand beside the others as the grouped once more on the mountain summit.

"We best be off then," Yuan was the first to comment. "First things first, is who should be riding with who. There are seven of us and only four dragons, so that means two to each dragon and one rides alone."

"Can I ride with Kratos?" Lloyd instantly piped up, a hopeful look in his eyes.

"I believe the Chosen should ride alone, _if_ he so chooses," Yuan sharp eyes turned on him and Lloyd flinched slightly as he remembered just what this man was capable of.

"But…" the protest died in Lloyd's throat as another spoke over him.

"I think Yuan is right on this, but whatever else happens, I think I should ride with Genis. Sheena and Colette should also ride together as they are the only other females in the group." Colette, Lloyd and Genis all gave her a curious look.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The three 'children' asked in unison.

Sheena blanched. "Uhh-eh, it's not important!" the girl quickly sidestepped the issue, attempting to diffuse the awkward situation that Raine inadvertently caused.

The three youngest gave her strange looks, but otherwise dropped the subject. Silence ensued a moment after, creating a rather tense and uncomfortable atmosphere. "Then Lloyd and I can ride together and Kratos can take the last one," Yuan spoke at long last, breaking the dead silence.

Lloyd frowned. "You mean to say that I have to ride with _him_?"

"I'm standing right here you know!" Yuan muttered angrily, scowling at Lloyd's back.

Raine shook her head. "And what would you have us do Lloyd?" She asked, her voice laden with sarcasm.

"Yeah, I know," Sheena quickly agreed. "I mean, you probably _could_ ride with Genis, _but_ then it would be Raine and Yuan left together." At the comment, the two sharply turned their heads to stare at each other, both of them giving one another looks that said '_him?_' or '_her?_' simultaneously.

"It's settled," Raine said after several seconds of quiet glowering, her voice as flat as a pancake. "Lloyd will ride with Yuan; end of discussion."

"How about telling me how you _really_ feel Miss Sage?" Yuan spat sarcastically as he turned to mount one of the creatures waiting for them, their handler off to the side watching on in bemusement at the proceedings.

Yuan mounted the beast with relative ease, turning his sharp gaze over to Lloyd. "Are the rest of you coming or not?" he snapped as the others just stared at him, Raine mostly with suspicious, and the younger members with mild awe at his presence.

Kratos mounted with less grace, but with more haste than Yuan. Raine and Genis were both rather wary of theirs, though Colette and Lloyd seemed to shine with enthusiasm at the prospect of riding such creatures and followed quickly to their prospective riding companions. Sheena climbed into the saddle before extending a hand to Colette.

Soon they were all settled atop their mounts, and Yuan gave them yet another instruction. "We shall all rendezvous at the base of the tower and then ascend it all at once; it will be easier that way," with this last piece of information, he tugged on the reins, signaling the dragon to move.

In one swift motion the beast dove off the edge of the cliff going straight into a nose dive, forcing Lloyd to wrap his arms around Yuan's waist lest he fall off. Yuan abruptly tightened his hold on the reigns, and forced the dragon to level off. Lloyd shook, and Yuan laughed at him.

"T-that's not funny!" Lloyd complained. "It's not like I was expecting something like that!"

"Oh? Well, I guess I didn't want to bore you on your first flight, eh, Lloyd? Yuan gave a slight smirk over his shoulder before turning his attention back to his task.

"Yeah, haha, very funny," Lloyd said flatly, his russet eyes narrowed into the most furious glare he could muster.

Yuan almost flinched at how it so closely resembled the Chosen's signature glare. Just how much time had the boy been spending with Kratos? They continued on mostly in silence after that. It wasn't after long that Lloyd felt he wouldn't be able to take the silence anymore, and was about to say _something_, but it was at this time that they neared the Tower of Salvation. Lloyd breathed a sigh of relief.

Lloyd felt a slight shift as Yuan adjusted himself in the saddle, and pulled back the reins. The dragon shifted its weight, and angled its wings back slightly as it prepared to land near the edge of the tower. Lloyd tried looking over Yuan's shoulder to see what was happening but couldn't see anything due to Yuan being several inches taller than him.

With a rather dejected sigh, he sat back a little to put some distance between himself and Yuan, and looked over at the other dragons. Sheena and Colette arrived around the same time they had and now were in to land as well. Lloyd saw no sign of Raine, Genis or Kratos, something that made him a bit nervous.

Yuan and Lloyd landed at the door of the tower a few moments before Sheena and Colette, and as he dismounted, using Yuan's sleeve to steady himself much to the half-elf's ire, he saw that Raine and Genis already stood at the open door of the Tower of Salvation. Lloyd took a few steps toward them, but quickly turned around as the wind picked up around him. He could hear the dragon's wings beating against the air from where he stood as Sheena easily brought the creature down to a graceful landing.

"Hey Colette!" Lloyd sent a cheerful grin in their direction.

Colette climbed out of the saddle with a little difficulty, nearly falling on her face as her feet hit the ground. After a moment or so, she soon recovered, and bounced over to where Lloyd stood with her usual sunny smile. Sheena followed with more grace and reservation few minutes later.

"Hi Lloyd! Wasn't that great? Sheena told me all about what Tethe'alla was like on the journey over here, and we got to see everything on the way to the tower. The fields and trees below us were so pretty from that height!" Colette commented with her typical cheery disposition.

"What took you guys so long?" Genis complained as he and Raine came down the steps toward them, Yuan and Sheena coming up from behind after sending away the dragons to return to their handler.

"It looks like Kratos already went on ahead to release the seal," Raine stated diplomatically. "We sure hurry up before we miss this historical event," she said with surprising calm.

Yuan frowned. "Let's just hope we don't miss the main event," he muttered grudgingly.

Kratos knelt at the altar, Remiel the angel of 'judgment' hovering over his shoulder with barely concealed… excitement? It didn't make sense why the angel should be excited; shouldn't he handle this with the same indifference as before? The fact that this was in fact, not the case made Kratos even more nervous, and he fidgeted slightly, almost imperceptibly.

"Now, Chosen of Martel," the angel's voice boomed throughout the chamber, echoing off the walls and pillars, traveling down the length of the tower. "Release the final seal and the regeneration journey will be complete," he spoke as if it were the simplest task in the world.

_'Of course,'_ Kratos thought, rather than said. At first he thought it strange that the angel seemed able to understand this, but then again, he may have simply been reading his expressions.

Kratos internally began reciting the prayer taught to him almost since birth, closing his eyes and bowing his head in 'reverence' as was dictated by the church. He honestly thought the Church of Martel was a bunch of hogwash; there were far too many inconsistencies to be entirely accurate within its doctrine. Despite his lack of faith in the church itself and the 'goddess' Martel, he knew one thing was certain: the minute the seal was released, mana would be restored in Sylvarant and that was essential to Lloyd's continued existence. He just hoped that Lloyd would come too late, and wouldn't have to see him 'die'.

"D-Kratos!" instantly his concentration was broken, and Kratos's eyes snapped open.

He turned to face Lloyd and the others as they approached, Yuan in the back and Lloyd at the front along with Colette and Genis. Raine and Sheena stood off to the side, observing rather than interfering. Lloyd's eyes seemed laced with confusion and mild surprise.

Kratos would have like to say one final farewell to his son, but Remiel was growing far too impatient. "Now Chosen," he snapped, eyes turning cold and malicious. "You must release the final seal and sacrifice your heart and memory to become a true angel of Cruxis."

"What?" Kratos flinched at the force Lloyd put into the single word. The others looked shocked as well, though none them cared much for him, aside for maybe Colette, who cared about everyone. "Y-you mean you're going to forget about me?" the hurt in Lloyd's eyes was almost unbearable, and Kratos forced himself to look away from his son.

Raine sighed regretfully. "Yes Lloyd. Becoming an angel means dying." She informed softly. "It's the way of the Journey of Regeneration."

"No!" Lloyd snapped, throwing his arm out in frustration. "I can't let you do that!" Lloyd rushed forward, but Genis grabbed him around his waist, pulling him back, keeping him from his father… "Genis, let go!"

"Lloyd," Genis tried, pleading with the boy. "There are other people to think about too. The people of Sylvarant are dying!"

"So?" Sheena snapped. "Isn't there another way?"

"No," Remiel stated. "The Chosen's heart will die and his body will be offered up to the goddess Martel as a perfect angel. That is the true design of the Journey of Regeneration."

"That's not right though!" Lloyd snapped, breaking free of Genis's failing grip. Even as the boy fell back, Lloyd surged forward and Kratos turned to him, arms open in a welcoming gesture. "Dad!" Lloyd cried at last, not caring if the others heard, arms wrapping around him in a tight grip.

_'hush my son, do not fret so,' _Kratos thought to himself, not realizing his thoughts were not entirely his own.

"How can you say that?" Lloyd yelled angrily, moving back to look the man in the eyes. "It's not right!"

_'How could you…? Lloyd, you can understand me?' _Kratos frowned, his brows furrowing in confusion. His expression shifted to a more lax demeanor. _'Good, that's very good. It means I will get to say goodbye.'_

"Don't say that!" Lloyd spat out, tears stinging the corners of his eyes. "I just met you, dad, you can't leave. I don't want you to leave!"

_'You don't need me Lloyd. It is better this way, trust me. Goodbye, my son,'_ Kratos backed away, and his steel blue wings manifested as a sudden burst of mana spread throughout the room. Kratos's eyes closed for a few, brief moments and when they opened again, a blank emotionless being stared out from them.

"W-what…?" Sheena gasped in surprise. "Is that what it means to become an angel?"

"Your presence is no longer necessary," Remiel suddenly said. "Be gone!" he hurled a spear of light at them too quickly for any of them to even consider dodging.

It had gone on long enough, Yuan thought. Faster than any could see, Yuan disappeared then reappeared in front of the group, and deflected the strike harmlessly with a barrier of mana. "It's truly a pity Remiel, but I never really liked you. And neither did the Lord Yggdrasill," the half-elf intoned deeply, to the surprise of all present.

"Lord Yuan!" the angel started in shock. "What is the meaning of this?" Remiel questioned as Yuan summoned his Swallow to his hand, and extended the blade in the angel's general direction.

"Yuan?" Raine started, staring at the half-elf in shock. "What does he mean by calling you 'Lord'?"

"You!" Genis snapped, glaring at the back of his head. "You deceived us didn't you?"

Yuan didn't respond right away. Instead, he chose to swing his blade around, slashing Remiel across the torso, nearly cutting him in half. Remiel barely had time to choke as blood pooled from the corners of his mouth. With that bit of nasty business done, Yuan turned to face them, standing between them and Kratos. He twirled his double-ended weapon in his hand so that he held it slightly behind him as mana coalesced at his back, forming into segmented purple wings at his back.

"If you wish to call it that," Yuan snapped coldly. "I am an angel of Cruxis. I was sent to see to it that this Chosen made it here alive," he kept his face a careful blank.

"Why?" Lloyd asked furiously. "Why do you care so much?"

"Call it old ties," a smooth voice tactfully inserted itself into the conversation, drawing the attention of everyone in the room.

The suave voice belonged to a man wearing an immaculate white bodysuit, with a large green Cruxis Crystal, not unlike the one Kratos had received, at his exposed collarbone. Blonde hair resembling spun gold swept over his eyes forming a fringe, and cascaded down his back and over his shoulders. Two large and rather impressive wings spanned from his back, seemingly every shade one could think of. His cold, malicious green eyes stared at them, very unlike Yuan's expressive blue-green, and hinted at a darker, crueler side of this man that they could only speculate about.

"Lord Yggdrasill," Yuan bowed his head, though one could clearly see a strain in his body language that spoke of great disdain for the man before them.

"Who are you?" Lloyd asked, staring at him in confusion.

Yggdrasill snorted, turning his nose up at Lloyd as if he were nothing more than a flea-bitten mongrel. "One need not introduce himself to a dog," he spat with particular contempt.

"What did you say?" Lloyd growled in anger, taking on a more hostile stance as if friends prepared for a fight.

"Fine, I tell you my name wretched human," Yggdrasill drawled out, as if bored with the entire conversation. "I am Yggdrasill, leader of Cruxis _and_ the Desians."

"Cruxis and the desians…?" Raine muttered in confusion.

"I thought Cruxis and the Desians were enemies!" Genis exclaimed.

Yggdrasill ignored them. "Yuan," 'Lord' Yggdrasill's tone suggested a particular dislike for the half-elf, he hovered toward them, and Lloyd and company had the sense to step away from this strange new character. "Just why did you eliminate Remiel? He was a particularly useful pawn. I find it quite a shame to see him go," his voice was like honey, thick and overly sweet.

Yuan responded without missing a beat, as if he killed high-ranking angels everyday of the week. "He was preparing to fight them. I was merely concerned that he might damage the vessel if he were to send attacks flying in all directions."

Yggdrasill seemed displeased at the response, most likely because it was a decent excuse at the least. "Then I suppose you shall be finishing them off yourself, hm? Or shall I do it?" Yggdrasill began forming the inkling of a spell, sending controlled beams of light raining down on the Chosen's group.

"…" Yuan didn't respond right away, turning to stare at them as Raine, Genis, Sheena, Colette and Lloyd were struck by the spell, the majority collapsing to the ground with a cry of pain.

"H-how could he be so strong?" Lloyd questioned, short of breath as he held himself up with one of his swords.

They felt a sudden surge of mana, and Yuan and Yggdrasill were forced back to avoid being hit by a fire ball. Though either of them could obviously have taken with hit with little to no damage done, it was more of a residual instinct that brought about this movement, and only for this reason were the soldiers able to rush in, and grab Lloyd and the others; including Kratos, who merely followed them without question.

Yggdrasill struck out at the nearest soldiers, sending quite a few hurtling over the edge of the platform straight to their doom. Even so, this afforded the others a chance to escape. "Renegade rats getting bolder and bolder," Yggdrasill muttered harshly, before turning a sharp glare over to Yuan. "Come Yuan, we are leaving," with that, and a brief flash of light, the Lord of Cruxis was gone.

Yuan snorted. "And he wonders why I avoid him after bossing me around like I some kind of animal." Yuan sighed. "Still, I suppose that's just the sort of life I made for myself by not stopping his tyrannical rule sooner…" Yuan shook his head. "Even so, would it kill him to say 'please' once in a while?" he snapped in irritation, glaring at no one in particular.

* * *

Endnotes: I tried to cut the angsty drama with Lloyd and Kratos a bit short as some people think it gets a bit old and perhaps overused, and we all know what's going to happen in that regard, and I pretty much edited out the entire fight scene, but I still hope that it is at least half-way decent in the way things panned out. And once more, Yuan always has to have the last word.


	30. Chapter 29: Renegade

Author's notes: I'm not exactly sure what to say other than the fact that it is very late, nearly ten' clock already.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of symphonia.

* * *

Chapter 29: Renegade

Kratos gazed over the nothingness around him. In the background he could hear their group, felt Lloyd's hand tugging his sleeve, keeping him moving forward without conscious thought. It was like having you're body hijacked by some unknown entity, one without soul or emotion. The man shivered at that thought.

Kratos wandered through the dark abyss that was now his mind, unsure of what he was looking for. A way out perhaps? He was trapped though, sealed inside a dark room with four walls and no door.

He began panicking, his body so distant from his mind, and sank to his knees. His arms wrapped around himself tightly, and russet eyes squeezed shut. He had to keep himself together. But how could he when he was no longer a person, now more akin to an abstract thought?

"You're here," A deep, smooth baritone broke through Kratos's thoughts, and brought his eyes up to stare at the figure who spoke, eyes widening as he caught sight of the figure.

It was himself, albeit, wearing a strange white and purple uniform with gold ornate decorations resembling belts that clinked every so often as when he walked. A black undershirt poked out beneath the collar of his unusual 'coat', shaded a deep maroon in places. Black, fingerless gloves came up from beneath white and lavender sleeves, contrasting with his lighter clothing yet complementing the uniform as well.

Kratos stared in surprise. "Who…?" he tried to ask, but was cut off by the man who wore his face

"I have been trapped here for a long time," the man's voice was monotonous, disinterested yet intimidating all the same. Is that how he sometimes made others feel? "Yggdrasill intends to free me through you," he stated coolly, eyes closing briefly. "This is… unacceptable."

* * *

Lloyd's eyes opened slowly, light flooding in too quickly, blinding his unprepared corneas with the burning brightness. He shut his eyes quickly and instead focused on listening and feeling the world around him. Something soft—a bed perhaps?—was underneath him, and he felt a hand stroking through his hair comfortingly. It reminded Lloyd of those times when he had sat in his father's lap at night, and the older male stroke his hair gently to get him to go back to sleep after having awoken from a nightmare…

His father… Kratos! Lloyd jumped up his head colliding with another. "Ow!"

"Ah!" a voice cried in pain as someone fell back onto the floor with an unceremonial thump.

Lloyd blinked his eyes open as he saw Colette lying on the floor beside the bed. "Are you alright Colette?" Lloyd asked the girl as she rubbed her forehead with an uncharacteristic frown.

As soon as she saw Lloyd once more among the land of the living, the girl jumped up with great cheer and sent him one of her signature beaming smiles. "You're awake!" she exclaimed as she sat on the edge of the bed next to him.

Lloyd couldn't help but smile at the girl's infectious cheerfulness. "Yeah, I guess I am," he murmured thoughtfully, still not quite sure what his current situation was in regards to where he was or why.

"Good," Raine stated softly, coming to look him over with a critical eye, checking for any injuries in need of tending, more so as an instinctual response then anything else.

"Professor," Lloyd said quietly, glancing at the older woman. "Where are we?" he asked, suddenly very serious.

"This is the Renegade base," Sheena spoke for her. "These guys are the ones who told Tethe'alla about Sylvarant and the system of the two worlds vying for mana." The girl's amber eyes hardened. "And you know what else? _Yuan's_ been commanding the lot of them."

"Yuan?" Raine turned on the girl, startled by that piece of information. "Do you know for certain?" she asked quickly.

Sheena glanced at Raine, nodding once. "Yeah, I saw him when they told me of my mission to Assassinate the Chosen. It's… it's kinda strange… but when they asked me to kill the Chosen, they told me to bring back the Cruxis Crystal. 'As proof' they had claimed. Still, I can't help but feel that there was more to it then that…"

"Sheena you may very well be on to something," Raine said. "But if Yuan's working for Cruxis, why would he be commanding the Renegades as well? He did obey Yggdrasill's orders after all, but with quite a bit of, dare I say it, _defiance_."

"Yeah! I noticed that too!" Sheena exclaimed, eyes lighting up at the recollection of it.

"I don't think it matters so much about what Yuan's motives are when we still have to figure out what _we're_ going to do," Lloyd countered, shaking his head at their speculations.

"Lloyd does have a good point," Colette murmured softly, looking more so at her hand as she ran it over the fine sheets on the bed she and Lloyd still sat atop. "And what about Mister Kratos? He hasn't responded to anything sense the Tower…" she trailed off as she caught Lloyd staring at her in a state of alarm.

"What?" the boy questioned sharply. He turned his head to gaze around the room, his eyes instantly drawn to the near immobile figure in the corner. "D-Kratos!" Lloyd practically tripped over his feet as he stumbled out of bed toward the motionless man.

Kratos sharply turned to him in a mechanical manner, not a bit of his usual grace present. He lifted one hand to the hilt of his sword in a battle ready stance. Lloyd backed away quite abruptly as he saw this. "Dad?" he asked softly, unsure. As Lloyd moved away, the man put his arm down, and turned to face away, not paying them any more mind.

Lloyd's heart sunk at this, realizing dawning on him. "He truly doesn't remember us…"

"No he doesn't," Raine stated, voice surprisingly sharp. "And I think it is well past the point that you should explain," Lloyd turned and flinched at her stern 'teacher's' glare even as she placed a hand on her hip.

"E-explain what?" Lloyd asked nervously, fidgeting as he shifted his wait from foot to foot.

"I think you well know what Lloyd," was Raine's response. By this point, the rest of the younger members of the party were watching the two with no small amount of curiosity.

Lloyd sighed. "Ok, so Kratos is my dad…" he trailed off.

"What?" Genis exclaimed more so than asked. "That's ridiculous!"

"Yeah, but true!" Lloyd huffed angrily. "He _told _me!"

"How can you be sure he simply wasn't lying?" Raine asked objectively.

"Because he _wasn't_," the tone of finality in his voice was unmistakable, and there was a smoldering conviction in his eyes. He would not be swayed to believe otherwise.

Raine softened, her arm falling to her side. "Calm down Lloyd," at her words, Lloyd too, let his guard down. He eased into a more relaxed posture and gazed over at Kratos sadly.

"What are we going to do about him?" Lloyd asked thoughtfully, giving his teacher a sidelong glance.

Raine looked as if she were about to respond, but at that moment, the door slid open, revealing a soldier dressed in the typical desian uniform. "Desians?!" Lloyd exclaimed in shock, reaching for his swords, which he soon realized weren't at his sides.

"These guys aren't desians," Sheena stated, giving him a strange look. "They're called the Renegades Lloyd," Sheena looked as if she were going to say more, but the Renegade Soldier spoke up instead.

"The Lord Botta wishes to see you now," he stated gruffly, shifting in what Lloyd assumed an uncomfortable manner. "I am to lead you to the conference room."

The group spared one glance at each other, and nodded in unison. "Alright, lead on," Lloyd addressed him with a nod, uncertain as to when _he_ became their impromptu leader.

Carefully, he approached Kratos, grabbing onto his sleeve. This the man didn't seem to pay much attention to, however he did follow as Lloyd lead him behind the group, his steps slow and mechanical. Lloyd sighed at the sight, shivering as Kratos's empty gaze fixed on his face.

They were brought to a somewhat large room, with several soldiers standing about. One was instantly recognizable, though they had never before seen this man. He was tall, with a rather muscular build, with dark brown hair that spiked upward in a rather odd fashion. He wore a white, one-sleeved robe over a darker pair of pants, with wore, leather boots.

His eyes were a shade of brown, and a goatee stood out against his lower lip. The man, or rather half-elf as it was easily identifiable by his very _human_ build, yet entirely elven ears, fixed a stern stare upon then, and said, "so this is the Chosen's group. Our leader has informed us of your current… status," in a heavily accented voice, though it certainly was no accent Lloyd had ever heard before, aside from maybe Kvar, albeit to a lesser extent.

_'Huh,' _Lloyd thought to himself. _'Maybe it's a half-elf thing.'_

"And just who is your leader?" Raine asked sharply. "I have heard a whole lot of talk, yet no one seems willing to answer a few… _simple_ questions."

"Well," Sheena began, speaking in the brown-haired man's stead. "I was just about to tell you all. _Yuan's_ the Renegade leader," this revelation, obviously led to quite a few exclamations of surprise, and a dumbfounded look from Lloyd himself. "He was the one who first came and brought up the idea for assassinating the Chosen of Sylvarant. He even told us how we could cross over from Tethe'alla using the Rheairds."

"Yuan…" Raine frowned. "But I thought…?"

"That is correct," the half-elf confirmed. "The Lord Yuan is the leader of the Renegades."

There was a small lull in conversation at this point. Then Lloyd said, "I still don't get it. I thought Yuan was an angel of Cruxis. If that's true then why is he also with the Renegades? And just who are the Renegades? And just who are you?" The boy's eyes narrowed on him in suspicion.

"I am Botta," Botta stated coolly, not at all seeming concern about Lloyd's interrogation. "And you are also correct in saying that Yuan is with Cruxis. From what you may already know, Cruxis and the Desians are the same organization."

This passed without so much as a blink from them. Yggdrasill had already said as much. "If that's the case then I suppose the Renegades are a means of opposing the Desians, and by extension, Cruxis?" Raine queried intelligently, already drawing conclusions.

"Indeed," Botta said in affirmation. "The Lord Yuan created the Renegades to oppose Cruxis when he realized just how corrupt it was becoming. With the Chosen's Journey, the two worlds, Tethe'alla and Sylvarant, were in a constant cycle of decline and flourishing. The details are far too complicated to go into at the moment, however, what I can say is that when the Chosen's journey reached its end at the Tower of Salvation, Mana would be transferred over to the declining world, and the desians would reappear in the flourishing world to give people an… incentive to send the next Chosen on the journey."

Lloyd instantly rose in anger. "What's the point of that? Why would anyone set up a system like that?"

Raine shook her head. "This sounds meaninglessly drawn out and complicated. Just what does Cruxis hope to attain with this cycle?"

"The Chosen of course," Botta responded off-hand. "The whole point of the Chosen's journey is to find a suitable host for Martel. We don't want that to happen, and therefore the Chosen was an obstacle. But now that he's nearly completed the journey, he is merely a puppet before death's door; one whose only purpose is self-preservation. With this in mind, we can no longer hope to kill him."

"Oh?" Lloyd glared at them. "Just why did you bring us here then? If we're not any use to you then can't you let us go?"

"That is not possible at this moment," Botta responded evenly, causing the entire group to tense up. "I cannot let you go without further orders from our leader," He said insistently. "At this point, I would ask you return to your chambers until the Lord Yuan returns." He sent them a dismissive wave of his hand, and turned away.

Lloyd's mouth narrowed into a thin line. "No," he flat-out refused. "I am not taking any orders from you. You guys tried to kill my dad!"

This seemed to take Botta by surprise. "Your father…?" he questioned, though no one seemed to pay him any mind.

"Lloyd what are you…?" Colette spoke this time as Lloyd actually drew his swords, obviously having retrieved them.

"We're leaving!" Lloyd snapped, before darting toward the nearest soldier. The young Renegade wisely jumped out of the angered boy's way, making room for them to slip out of the room.

As they randomly darted down corridors through doors, Kratos seemed to have sensed some threat as he ran alongside them with the soldiers out on their heels. Lloyd made sharp turns this way and that, hoping to confuse their pursuers, but ended up mostly confusing his companions and himself. Eventually the threat of pursuit died down, and the group came to an abrupt halt.

For a while, conversation died down as they attempted to catch their breath. Then, out of the blue, Raine asked, "Sheena, where did you get your ex-sphere?"

"What?" the girl startled in surprise. "Well that was out of nowhere," she complained quietly, before shaking herself. "They put it on me at the Elemental Research Institute in Meltokio. Why do you want to know?"

"I suppose it's safe to say that Tethe'alla studies ex-sphere's then?" Raine continued on this line of questioning.

"Ah-yeah; they're even studying the Chosen's Cruxis Crystal, and the similarities between it and the ex-spheres," Sheena said in response.

"Wait a minute!" Lloyd's eyes widened as he realized what the professor was saying. "Do you think they might know something we don't about the Cruxis Crystals?"

Raine nodded. "It's a possibility at least. Botta didn't exactly give us a whole lot of information to go by, but if my guess is correct, I'd say it's highly likely that these 'Cruxis Crystal's' are what gives those 'angels' their power. And if they truly are like an ex-sphere…"

"…then we can figure out a way to turn Kratos back to normal!" Lloyd exclaimed gleefully, eyes alight with enthusiasm. "If that's the case, then what are we waiting for? Let's get to Tethe'alla!"

"Sheena, how did you get to Sylvarant?" Raine asked suddenly, shifting the topic once again.

"The Renegades have something called Rheairds, as you already know. They allow people to travel through the dimensional rift between the two worlds. The Renegades should have them in the hangar!" The girl said with great eagerness.

At this, the group continued on, only coming across the hangar by chance; and by Sheena's prior knowledge of the layout of the base. They came across it fairly quickly even so, only there was a slight problem… "There they are!" A soldier shouted, pointing at the group as Sheena and Raine prepared the Rheairds for flight.

"Uh-oh, it looks like they caught up to us!" Colette gasped in concern, her brow furrowing into a worried expression.

"We have to leave, now!" Lloyd snapped. He practically had to drag Kratos along behind him, though the man was hardly of any help.

It took a little while, but Lloyd soon figured out how to work the strange, bird-like machine, and they all sped out of the hangar just as the soldiers reached them. Lloyd didn't exactly look back, but he assumed that the Renegades either didn't, or couldn't immediately follow them, therefore they were safe. For the moment, at least.

"W-what the…?" Genis exclaimed in horror.

Lloyd himself frowned as he felt the back thrusters sputtered in and out, before dying altogether. "What's going on?" he cried in alarm and frustration.

"A-after releasing all the seals, I don't think there is enough mana in this world to support the Rheairds!" Sheena blanched as her machine also began to die.

"Meaning?" Lloyd snapped, eyes frantically looking at the girl as Colette clung to her like her life depended on it, which at this moment it probably did.

"Where gonna crash!" Sheena screamed.

* * *

Endnotes: Can I even call this a cliff-hanger really? We all know what happens. Or at least, we _should_ all know what happens at this point.


	31. Chapter 30: Tethe'alla

Author's notes: Hello, I am back again with yet another chapter, Chapter thirty to be exact. Yes, now we have finally come beyond the point of no return, and on a nice, even number too!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

Chapter 30: Tethe'alla

Lloyd rubbed his forehead, partly to clear away the brown locks that had fallen in front of his face, and partly in a vain attempt to do away with his oncoming headache. "W-what happened?" he groaned, glancing around the clearing as he sat up.

It looked to be some sort of mountain summit, almost like Hima, except not. The boy turned the other way, and saw Kratos standing there with his wings still out, unmoving aside from the slight fluttering of the clear blue appendages. It was then that Lloyd noticed the wreck that was the Rheairds.

"Sheena, Colette!" Lloyd shouted in concern as he didn't see the girls anywhere. "Genis? Professor?" he craned his neck slightly and could just barely make out two forms lying behind a rock. "Professor!" he called, recognizing the boots worn by one of the figures.

He ran to the rock and quickly peaked over the edge. If it hadn't been for the slight trickle of blood he saw oozing from Raine's forehead, he would have been hard pressed not to laugh. The siblings lay in a heap, limps tangled and near indiscernible as to whom they belonged to. Not to mention the smaller Genis was nearly being crushed by Raine's weight.

"Professor, hey professor! Wake up!" Lloyd called, shaking her shoulder as he realized he would have to get them up.

Raine let out a small, pained moan, rubbing her head just as Lloyd had. She sat up, eyes still closed as she attempted to refocus her thoughts. She opened her eyes and stared up at Lloyd. "Lloyd, you're bleeding!" she exclaimed, jumping up almost at once, the sudden shift of dirt and gravel causing Genis to sneeze, and groan a bit as he too sat up.

"Ugh, I feel like I've been sat on by a moose," the boy complained, head down and facing his lap as he braced his head with his hands, and put his feet together on the ground.

Raine snorted. "Genis, get up! We haven't got all day," The woman instructed with surprising enthusiasm, some odd light returning to her eyes. She offered a hand down to the boy, and he greatly took it. She then checked him over for injuries, though she found little more then a few scraps and bruises which she declared were 'easily mended on their own'. Genis obviously didn't agree at first.

"Come on!" Lloyd complained anxiously, glancing over the crags and rocky terrain surrounding them. "We have to split up and find the girls. I can't find them anywhere," Lloyd explained.

And so the group, minus Kratos who, stood perfectly still near the center of the clearing, began searching the mountain summit for their two missing members of their company. Genis and Raine stayed near where Kratos was, while Lloyd continued around the bend of high rocks. Lloyd frowned as he saw all the Rheairds here.

"How did we all end up so far away from the Rheairds?" He muttered to himself as he looked the vehicles over. "Hey Raine, Genis! I found something!" Lloyd called over his shoulder.

The two rushed to where he was. "Didja find Colette and Sheena?" Genis perked up instantly glancing around. "Hey," Genis frowned. "The Rheairds don't look as bad as I thought they'd be. That's weird…"

"What's wrong with that?" Lloyd asked, glancing between Genis and the Renegade's technology in confusion.

"They must be spectacularly well-built in order for them not to have fallen apart after a crash like that," Raine mused examining a couple of scratches on the front side of one of the Rheairds.

"Yeah, and now that I think about it, how did we come away with only a few scratches ourselves?" Genis asked suspiciously, glancing around. "There's something fishy about all of this…"

Lloyd frowned in thought. "Maybe it's just game mechanics," he said with a shrug.

"What's that Lloyd?" Raine turned to glance at him, as they weren't really paying attention to Lloyd.

"Huh? Oh nothing, just thinking to myself. Hey! There's Sheena and Colette!" Lloyd pointed them out, dashing over the girls.

The group crowded around them as the two girls began to stir, Sheena with a shake of her head to rid her face of her spiky hair. Colette sat up with a little moan, a hand to her head. The five of them sat in silence for a few moments.

"Hey Colette; Sheena!" Lloyd grinned at the two.

"Hey yourself," Sheena grumbled lightly.

"Well, at least no one seems to be seriously hurt," Raine reported drily.

"Yeah, says you," Genis mumbled under his breath. Raine promptly whacked him upside the head.

"Well, now we must decide what to do," Raine stated, glancing at the Rheairds. "We can't simply leave these here for anybody to take…"

"Sure we can," Sheena stated. "I know this place. It's called the Fooji mountain, no one ever comes up here because, well one there's no reason to, and the mountain itself is very dangerous, given the rough terrain. Most people in Tethe'alla simply wouldn't chance it."

"Okay, but until we can get them moving again, what do we do?" Lloyd asked. "I mean, there is no point in sticking around here, right?"

"Lloyd's right about that, for once," Genis rolled his eyes as the elder teen sent him a deadly glance. "Besides, we should probably find a town and stock up on food and supplies and such."

"Sheena," Colette said softly. "Do you know any towns or villages nearby?" the girl gently pried.

"Meltokio's almost directly north of here. We can go there," Sheena stated knowledgably.

"Alright let's go!" Lloyd turned and started to lead the group away, though he made sure to grab onto Kratos's sleeve before leaving, and the man followed behind him.

"Lloyd, I am curious," Raine began as the group carefully picked their way down a rather steep slope. "Just what did Kratos tell you about your relationship to him?"

"Huh? Oh, well, he said that I am his son, and my mom's name was…"

* * *

Vaguely he could here Lloyd speaking in the background, or a least, he assumed the boy's name was Lloyd. He wasn't able to see the others, nor was he able to move around too much. At the very least, not yet anyway.

He had feared this might happen. Not he nor the other persona were able to break through the effects of the Cruxis Crystal. As a result, _he_ was the one trapped in a semi-aware state. He could see and hear, yet could not feel, or act on anything. His, or rather _their_ body moved of its own volition, a rough, mechanical sort of movement.

Unless a Key Crest was made and placed on the Crystal, he would be entirely at the mercy of a mindless being with only one goal; self-preservation. At least he knew they wouldn't go down without a fight if it came to that. It was highly unlikely that any would attack the vessel though.

The _other,_ as he called his alter-ego's consciousness, was currently oblivious to the events going on in the outside world. The effects of the Crystal pushed him to the back. Quite the opposite could be said of Kratos, seeing as he was pulled to the forefront, nearly on the verge of consciousness.

The _other_ had been successfully been subdued by the Cruxis Crystal; his replacement as it were. He would be unable to reach him where he now was. Alone with only his own thoughts to keep him company, not able to do much else, Kratos focused on the conversation going on around.

Lloyd was speaking, talking about… his father? Yes, and his mother as well. It would seem the woman's name was Anna, and she had been a ranch prisoner according to his father. He inwardly grimaced; she was the victim of an organization he had inadvertently helped start. Yet another painful reminder of his failure to control Mithos…

It would seem his _other_ was Lloyd's father. That didn't surprise him in the slightest. Honestly, he should have seen that coming, considering now that he could actually see the boy, he did look very much like his father. Kratos wondered, had he not died, would _he_ have been the boy's true father? It was entirely possible, but it was only mere speculation, a simple _what-if_.

The woman had died… again this was not surprising. If she was a ranch prisoner, then that meant that she would have probably been experimented on, and in that case, an Ex-sphere would have been placed on her. It likely consumed her in the end.

They stopped. Where were they? Tethe'alla? It had been a long time since he last saw Tethe'alla. He wondered if Meltokio still stood. Did they ever finish the Grand Tethe'alla Bridge? Whatever happened to Mizuho?

So many questions, yet no way to voice them... There was no one to answer them either. Even if he could ask, it would seem strange to them that someone who had supposedly never been to Tethe'alla before would know anything about it.

They were moving again. This time they were quiet, and the group was walking through a wood. The girl with black hair, Kratos knew she was from Mizuho from her garb, pointed in a direction, and they all started following her. On occasion, a few monsters would attack, though not often, and Kratos would feel his body moving to fend them off without him making any conscious effort, though he would only do this if necessary, and he certainly didn't waste energy helping the others.

Many days later after discussions and battle, and nights which he stood by merely watching the world and the fire they made when setting up camp, they finally arrived. Meltokio was still as spectacular as it had been the last time. The high walls rose well above houses and even some of the smaller towers in the castle. The gate was large, sturdy and immovable, two guards standing at either side dressed in the typical green of the royal knights of Tethe'alla.

Common soldiers' armor. He had a far higher rank they any of them when he was in the knights, despite his youth and inexperience. Back then, merit was only given by noble birth as opposed to actual capability. He had been expected to live up to his father's name; instead he ran away, fled to Mizuho.

They were parting from the girl now, the one from Mizuho. Where was she going? Apparently she gave them some form of letter for the king, and left claiming she needed to report her failure to her chief. The letter was a precaution, a means to get the king to at least listen before deciding to kill them all.

They were walking through the streets now, crowds moving past. He felt Lloyd let go of his sleeve. He thought the others had stopped, but he himself couldn't stop moving, as he had no control over his body. He felt his body jerk as he bumped into someone else, knocking them over as he came to an abrupt halt.

"Master Zelos!" a high pitched squeal filled the air, jarring, and perhaps permanently damaging his sensitive hearing.

* * *

Endnotes: I know the second POV in this chapter may seem a bit strange, but the thoughts here, if you haven't noticed, are purposefully disjointed, though they can be a bit confusing at times. It was rather an attempt to time lapse without skipping straight from Fooji to Meltokio. It was also an important insight on this 'new' Kratos.


	32. Chapter 31: An Audience with the King

Author's notes: Chapter thirty-one is complete, and so is my life's purpose. Not really; I just felt like saying that.

Disclaimer: Tales of Symphonia, own, I do not. Unfortunately.

* * *

Chapter 31: An Audience with the King

"Master Zelos!" cried one of the many _ladies'_ surrounding the red-head as she attempted to imitate a banshee with shrill quality of her voice.

Kratos abruptly halted, catching himself when he almost stumbled. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" the man, evidently called Zelos, yelled as he glared at Kratos. "I have a… huh?" he stopped abruptly, frowning as he saw the empty quality of Kratos's eyes.

"Is everything alright?" Lloyd asked sharply, his lips forming into a thin line as he bored a hole into 'Zelos's' head.

The red-head recovered quickly from his shock at Kratos, yet ignored Lloyd completely. "Well hello there my lovely little hunnies," he grinned upon seeing Raine and Colette. "And just who might you two be?" he inquired suavely, wagging his eyebrows at the two females of the group.

"Oh brother," Genis muttered, rolling his eyes at the man's stupidity. "Just how dumb can this guy be?" Raine slapped her brother upside the head.

"Really Genis? Even if it's true it is still rude to say aloud. To Zelos she said, "give me your name and I shall give you mine," in about as arrogant and haughty manner she could muster.

"Isn't that Lloyd's line?" Colette asked, tilting her head to the side in question.

Lloyd brought his hand up, his finger pointing to the sky in an 'all-knowing' manner. "Well, I admit, I haven't used that in a long time. But now that I hear it, it does sound kinda arrogant, doesn't it?"

"Oh come on, why is everyone ignoring me?" Zelos complained vocally.

"Hm?" Raine turned to look back at the red-head. "Actually, we're giving you about as much attention as you deserve, I dare say," she spoke with a disdainful snort, eyes narrowed into a look that said she could certainly care less about his presence.

"That's harsh!" Zelos seemed incapable of being anything but loud. "What do you think~!" Zelos was most likely attempting to get a rise out of Kratos when he nudged him in the ribs, but seemed to have forgotten the entirely dead look in his eyes.

Now see, Kratos took Zelos's gesture as being a form of threat, and instead grabbed the man's arm in a bruising grip, and threw him approximately twenty feet away. If it were anyone else, they probably would have died upon impact with the ground, however Zelos had better reflexes than most. In mid-air, he performed a back-flip of sorts, and landed smoothly on his feet.

This did not curb his anger in the slightest. "Hey, just who do you think you are?" Zelos snarled, glaring at Kratos. "I have a good mind to-" Zelos cut himself off abruptly as he once again cut the look in Kratos's eyes. He seemed to calm for some reason at this, and instead, he addressed his gaggle of overly-dressed noblewomen. "Come my darling hunnies, let us leave the peasants to their own devices!" he said, waving his arms about in a flamboyant manner. At that, he and his train left.

"Finally he's gone!" Genis snorted, glaring in the direction they disappeared to.

"No kidding," Lloyd added to his own amusement.

"He seemed kinda nice," Colette was, of course, ignored at this point because everyone knew she was unable to say anything negative about another human, though they found it doubtful that Zelos's followers _were _human with all that paint on their faces.

"Let's just get to the castle," Raine murmured, attempting to keep them all on track, knowing just how fleeting Lloyd and Colette's attention span could be; she wasn't overly worried about Genis.

"Yeah!" Lloyd said, as he just remembered. "We still have to deliver Sheena's letter to the king."

The group continued on at this, walking up the few steps directly to the largest structure in the city. The Castle Meltokio was made of tan bricks, similarly shaded as the rest of the city. The gate was of sturdy wood, with large metal hinges, unlikely that any intruder could get in that way, particularly with the two guards stationed right out front. Their group walked right up to them.

"Halt!" one of the guards called as they approached, crossing their spears as to bar their path. "Citizen's are not permitted beyond this point."

"But we have a letter for the king…" Lloyd tried reasoning, but was soon cut off.

"The king will see no one at this point," the other guard stated without hint of letting up.

"But-" Lloyd tried again.

"The king is ill and will not see anyone," they repeated in unison, remaining adamant in their original argument.

"Eesh!" Lloyd complained. "What's with these guys?"

"Royalty that's what Lloyd," Raine responded. "We'll have to figure some other way into the castle. Come," Raine directed them away with a simple shooing motion.

Lloyd was the only one to look behind as they left. He saw a few soldiers wearing the same armor as the two at the gate approach. They mentioned something about the changing of the guard. hm…

"What's that?" Colette asked, pointing to another structure, still quite large, though miniscule if compared to the castle.

"It looks like a chapel or something doesn't it?" Lloyd commented with renewed interest.

"Let's go check it out!" Colette said cheerfully, skipping off to the cathedral.

"Colette, wait!" Raine cried, reaching to grab the girl, but just missing by a hair's width.

They stood very still for a few moments. Raine glanced at Lloyd and

Genis, receiving both a dubious and nonchalant look in return. Lloyd finally shrugged and said, "Let's follow her," as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

And so they went to the Martel Cathedral, far grander than even the Martel Temple near Iselia. There were rows of pews, with priests, priestesses and other devote followers milling about and exchanging formal and informal greetings with one another. A large mural depicting the Four Seraphim had been painted into the far wall near the altar.

But most strange by far, was a rather young looking pink-haired girl. Her hair was tied into two neat pigtails with light blue ribbons, the rest of her hair falling before her pale face. She wore a little navy blue dress, with silver work boots and gloves. A small carving knife was attached to the brown belt at her waist. Her pale blue eyes reflected not a single flicker of emotion, and her hand was resting on a rather large piece of wood.

She was speaking to a clergyman it seemed. "Presea, take the sacred wood to the castle for the ritual," the man said dismissively, not paying her much attention.

"Understood," her voice sounded hollow, monotonous even, though it was still very soft, exactly what one would expect of a little girl.

Presea turned back toward the door, and dragged the tree trunk, for surely it had to be a tree trunk, behind her with a little difficulty.

"Hey, I got an idea guys!" Lloyd said in excitement after Presea had passed them. "Let's ask her if she can help us get into the castle.

"Y-yeah, that's a great idea!" Genis piped up a little too quickly. The boy seemed unusually red in the face, his eyes still focused on where Presea had been standing.

"It's a long shot, but I suppose it's the only chance we have," Raine stated with a shake of her head.

They quickly caught up with the girl and Genis called to her. "H-hey Presea!" The girl stopped and turned to face him. She stared at the boy blankly; Lloyd found himself rather unnerved with her stare. "We were wondering if we could help you carry the sacred wood." Genis explained a little shakily, his cheeks still flushed.

She turned away without another word and continued to the castle. "Wait!" Lloyd cried this time, stepping in front of her. "Listen, we need to get inside the castle to deliver a letter to the king to help a… friend of ours. That's why we want to help you carry the sacred wood and all."

This time she seemed to consider it awhile. Making up her mind, she stepped away from the dead trunk and said, "carry that," in her soft monotone.

Lloyd and Genis blinked, not having expected it to work. The two processed her order a moment later, and they went to opposite sides of the wood, and attempted to lift it. They failed miserably.

"Man, this thing is heavy!" Lloyd complained as he fell to the ground a few seconds after making the effort.

"Oh! Let me try," Colette chirped cheerfully, moving to lift it with one hand.

"Um, Colette, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Genis warned the girl. "It's very, very…" Colette lifted it slightly and started dragging it a ways.

"Oh, you were right Genis! It is kinda heavy, but I can still drag it," she smiled brightly at them.

Raine gave a snort of laughter as the two boys gaped at her in astonishment. "I have lost all confidence as a man…" Lloyd mumbled to himself embarrassedly.

"Men are so useless," Raine murmured with a shake of her head.

Presea made no comment as she followed Colette and the others to the castle gate, Kratos trailing behind as well. He seemed to have figured he should follow them, despite his mind being absent from the decision making process.

"Oh, Presea," the guards said in surprise, giving strange and suspicious looks at the others. "I see it's not just you carry the sacred wood today."

"Yes. Today is… special." The girl intoned without emotion, not bothering to do so much as glance at them.

As they all walked passed into the now open castle doors, Lloyd overheard one of them say to the other, "is she allowed to do that?"

"Well if Presea, who rarely talks, says it is okay, than it must be so," the other replied.

With that, the castle doors closed on them, and they successfully made it inside without too much trouble. "Okay, now to find the king's chamber…" Lloyd mumbled.

"What do I do with this?" Colette asked Presea, indicating the large hunk of wood she was holding with one hand.

"Leave it," Presea responded shortly.

Colette carefully set it on the floor. "What about Presea?" Genis asked as he saw her turn back toward the door.

"We can't just let her go out. It would look strange for her to leave without us." Raine replied. "Presea, perhaps it would be best if you come with us for a little while."

Presea made no comment as to whether or not she was alright with this arrangement, so they took it as an affirmative.

The group began wondering aimlessly around the richly decorated castle, with little idea of where to go for an audience with the king. The halls, strangely absent of guards, were mostly quiet, and those they did encounter, they avoided easily enough. It wasn't until they dodged a few more guards and climbed a few more stairs, that they found an ornate door with two soldiers in green armor stationed out front.

"That must be it," Lloyd murmured from where they stood off to the side. "Okay, now that we found this place, we need a plan on how to get inside."

"Why don't we just ask them if we can have an audience with the king?" Colette suggested optimistically.

Genis and Raine gave her a dubious look at this. "Actually…" Lloyd murmured with a strange glint in his eye. "That's not a bad idea Colette."

Genis raised an incredulous brow. "It's not?" he questioned mockingly. "Lloyd that's…"

It was too late. Colette and Lloyd had already approached the guards. "May we see the king?" Colette asked sweetly, her blue eyes bright with inexplicable cheerfulness. "We have a letter to deliver for him."

The soldiers stiffened where they stood. "We would have to ask his majesty first…" They responded warily.

One turned to open the door and go inside, but Lloyd used the pommel of his sword as a club, striking the side of his neck where their armor was weakest, before doing it to the other guard. Neither of them had the chance to raise the alarm.

It was then, that Lloyd made a not so smart move, and simply burst into the king's chamber, startling the congregation. A couple lone soldiers drawing their blades, an alarmed shriek from a girl with a lovely green dress, and a flash of recognition from a pair of startlingly blue eyes, were what first met them when they halted at the door.

The one who was evidently the king lay on the bed, eyes narrowed on them in suspicion. A round man wearing rich robes obviously meant for some form of priest or man of Martel sputtered in surprise, and _Zelos_, of all people stood right next to him, seeming to be the most prepared of them all. For a moment everyone was very still.

"Arrest them!"

"Hey, I know you!"

"We just wanted to deliver a letter from Sheena-" Lloyd, Zelos and the round man all said at once.

"Be silent!" A commanding voice rose over the chaos of the room.

* * *

Endnotes: Good night Wesley, good work, sleep well, and I'll most likely kill you in the morning... Does anyone even know where that's from? Ah, I am too tired to really care. Time to sleep.


	33. Chapter 32: A New Path

Author's Notes: Chapter 32. Not sure what else needs to be said.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

Chapter 32: A New Path

Lloyd didn't like this room. Called the Crimson Room for more than just the purely red décor, it reeked of dark deeds and countless lives lost within the decorative scarlet silk, and plush, blood-red carpet. Whether or not it had been used in this king's reign was beside the point, the place was entirely unnerving, even to one who liked the color red.

Lloyd stomped his foot in both impatience and anxiety. "Just what's taking them so long?" he almost shouted, shifting his wait from one foot to the other. "It can't possibly take that long to decide whether or not to help us, can it?"

"They may be deciding how to kill us," Raine stated bluntly, shocking Lloyd at the directness of her statement. He had honestly expected something of the like the moment they were taken to this room of blood and violence, but for it to be so openly acknowledged…

"They wouldn't do that, would they?" Colette asked nervously, eyes flickering to the door.

"Kratos is the Chosen of Sylvarant," Raine began, starting as if this were merely another one of her lectures. "He would be an obstacle to Tethe'alla's continued prosperity, and therefore seen as a threat."

Genis let out a frustrated sigh. "Yeah, well that's great and all, but what about Presea?" he asked, drawing their attention back to the near silent pink-haired girl standing in the corner of the room. "It's not fair that we got her caught up in all this!"

"Well, can't we just tell them she's from Tethe'alla?" Lloyd questioned skeptically.

"But they might not believe us…" Colette murmured, frowning in concern as she glanced down at her lap.

"I don't believe there is any point in worrying about it at the moment. We can cross that bridge when we come to it," Raine spoke, trying to sound reassuring, yet failing miserably due to the overall grim atmosphere.

An odd, despairing silence fell over the group. Everyone was too lost in thought to hear footsteps approach, and so they were taken by surprise when the door opened. A few soldiers, Zelos and a captain of some sort all stepped in.

"For the sake of Tethe'alla," the captain began, "it has been decided that the Chosen of Sylvarant cannot be allowed to live. Kill him!" the man bellowed, pointing a round finger at Kratos.

The soldiers stepped forward faster than Lloyd could draw his swords. Even still, the boy refused to let them touch his father without a fight, and stepped between them, fists raised high. The soldiers seemed nearly ready to laugh at him, and merely knocked Lloyd aside, not paying any attention to him as they readied their weapons to strike Kratos down.

Before they had a chance to do anything, Kratos had stuck a sword through the first one's belly, and swiftly decapitated the second. Zelos snorted disdainfully, an easy, self-satisfied smirk coming over his features. "See, didn't I tell you it wouldn't do any good? He'll just kill anything that comes near him in this state. And believe me, he's perfectly capable of doing it too."

"Then just what do you suggest we do?" The captain asked him. His tone offered some form of deference, though he seemed almost insolent at the same time.

"Well, you all had to come here for some reason am I right?" Zelos questioned, ignoring the knight. "Just what was your intention in coming to Tethe'alla anyway?"

"Not to save Sylvarant that's for sure," Raine responded coolly. The three children, excluding Presea, stared at her in surprise. "Our only objective at the moment is returning Kratos to his normal state. We came here because we had heard you were studying the effects of the Cruxis Crystal."

"Y-yeah," Lloyd piped up at this. "We were hoping you all might know a way to restore d-Kratos."

Zelos seemed to think this over a bit. "Even if we did have that sort of technology, what makes you think we'd just give it to you?"

"You like women don't you?" Raine questioned bluntly. This caught his interest. "We would most certainly be in your debt," she said, sending Colette a pointed glance.

"Oh! Yes," Colette smiled brilliantly, her blue eyes sparkling with unconcealed innocence. "I would be very grateful if you could please help Mr. Kratos. He's really nice, and he's actually a father!" This seemed to catch Zelos by surprise, as his eyes shifted briefly, before returning to his usual smug continence.

"Please?" Even Presea chimed, seemingly catching on to what they were trying to do.

Zelos smirked. "Well, when you all put it like that, who am I to refuse? I would most certainly hate to see such lovely ladies so upset after all! I shall talk it over with the king at once!" he turned toward the door, before stopping briefly to say over his shoulder. "Ah, that means that you should all meet me at the Martel Cathedral a bit later, mmkay?" With that final word of 'advice' he sauntered out of the room, the captain ordering a few soldiers to clean up the _mess_ Kratos had made before leaving himself.

Lloyd turned to stare at his friends. "Does that mean we're free to go?" he asked curiously.

* * *

"Botta, what do you mean they _escaped_?" Yuan asked incredulously as he bored holes into his second in command.

Botta winced, watching as the smaller half-elf's left eye twitched slightly, obviously an involuntary reaction on his part. "I mean we had them here and they… got to the hangar and took a few Rheairds…" he said slowly, knowing full-well what his reaction would be to such news.

"_WHAT?!"_ came the nearly ear-splitting scream. Yuan was a bit red in the face, his anger showing more easily than any other emotion "_How could you let them escape?_" He then preceded to break into a little tirade saying something along the lines of _'I leave you alone for five minutes, and this is what happens?'_

"I can only say that I am sorry sir," Botta said awkwardly. He had honestly never before seen Yuan so… flustered. The man, for all his emotional tendencies, actual remained quite calm most of the time, and rarely displayed such anger at even more serious mishaps. Hm… not everything seemed right here… "And the entire thing was my fault."

"No Botta," Yuan said sobering up after his near breakdown. "It's my fault. I honestly never should have trusted you with this mission."

"Sir?" Botta sent him a strange look. It was rather unlike Yuan to say he didn't trust him… "Is everything alright?" he asked suddenly.

Yuan gave him a pointed look. "No," he said far too seriously, shaking his head for emphasis. "Truth be told, nothing is right Botta, nothing has been right for a very long time!" Yuan slumped back into his chair, running a hand through his hair. "Do you even know how hard it is to deal with Mithos all the time? I mean, I am the only one there half the time aside from the angels who, let's just face it, might as well not even _exist_ in the same world as we do, and I have to listen an egotistical megalomaniac, who is obsessed with his dead sister whom he is currently trying to revive using the Chosens from the Journey of Regeneration, oh yeah, did I mention she was my fiancé? Not to mention the fact that half the time he throws a temper tantrum when he doesn't get his way! Do you know how hard it is to take him seriously when a supposedly grow man is behaving like a petulant child?!"

By now Yuan was panting, eyes wide and staring straight ahead at some unseen horror; likely an image of one of those 'temper tantrum's'. Again, Botta winced. "Sir, I would strongly advice you to take a few deep breaths and calm down." Yuan did so.

After a few minutes Yuan was finally calm enough to speak again. "Thank you Botta, I really needed that," whether he meant for the 'advice' or for allowing Yuan to use him as stress relief, he didn't specify. "Sometimes I truly wonder why I bother with this whole rebellion thing. It honestly feels like I am getting nowhere fast."

Botta could certainly sympathize with that. "It does feel like that at times, but that is hardly the case, I assure you, sir. At the very least, you are setting up for the next person to come along and take Yggdrasill down."

Yuan gave him a somewhat hopeful glance. "Do you really think?"

"Of course, sir," Botta gave an amused smile. "Perhaps we should just step aside and let Lloyd try his hand at Yggdrasill. The man did technically try to kill his father after all."

Yuan snorted. "No kidding. _That_ was certainly a twist of fate; I could hardly believe it myself," The Renegade leader leaned back in his chair, putting his feet atop his desk. Under normal circumstances, Yuan would have never dreamed of such a thing, but at the moment he was simply beyond caring. "That might actually be an excellent idea Botta…"

* * *

Endnotes: Oh no; bandits; we are under siege! Yes, I know that was random. Don't ask.


	34. Chapter 33: The Grand Tethe'alla Bridge

Author's Notes: I am really starting to get irritated with my stupid internet connection.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

Chapter 33: The Grand Tethe'alla Bridge

"So you actually made it, huh?" Zelos said smoothly as he casually sprawled over one of the back pews, feet resting on the one in front of him. One blue eye lazily opened to study them.

He put his feet down quickly and stood up. "Well, I suppose this means will be going to Sybak then."

"Hm," was Raine's form of response.

Zelos waited for a few moments. "So… not going introduce yourselves? I for one would love to know the name's of such lovely ladies! After all, it is only fair considering you all know my name by now, right?"

"Raine Sage," Raine stated flatly, sending him a critical look. "These are my students Colette Brunel and Lloyd ir-Irving, and my younger brother Genis."

At the last name Zelos burst out laughing. "Genis! You gotta be kidding me. That's hilarious!"

Genis glowered at him. "What's so funny?" he snapped, eyes narrowing with hostility.

Zelos chuckled. "Nothing kid," he replied, though his smirk remained firmly in place. Zelos's roaming eyes then shifted over to Presea. "And whose this cute little beauty?" he questioned leaning toward the girl. Presea backed away, though her face remained blank.

"Her name's Presea," Genis responded, his tone suggesting he thought Zelos to be a complete imbecile.

"And just where are you from my sweet little rosebud?" Zelos inquired suavely, eyes shining with mischief.

"Ozette," Presea stated flatly, not batting an eye at Zelos's lecherous stare.

"Ozette?! You mean that hick village all the way out in the boonies-ah, I mean, out in the forest?" Presea merely nodded in affirmation. "So, wait, that means she's from Tethe'alla," Zelos turned to the others, giving them a questioning look.

"She helped us get into the castle," Lloyd said with a shrug.

"Shouldn't we be going now? The sooner we get this over with the sooner I can ditch you all. No offense my lovely hunnies," Zelos turned to grin at Colette, Raine and Presea.

"You mean this guy's going with us?" Genis snapped angrily, glaring in the red-head's direction.

Raine raised a brow at that. "Are you?" She asked Zelos, her tone implying she didn't find that at all pleasing.

Zelos snorted. "Well of course! Do you think the king would let the most dangerous person to Tethe'alla just slip away? Nope! That's why they're sending me to spy on you," he said nonchalantly, following up with a lazy shrug.

"I guess that makes sense, in a way," Lloyd began, a bit skeptical. "But what I don't get is why they would think we'd want to go back to the tower and finish the journey of Regeneration if we just ran away from there and _purposefully_ stole a bunch of Rheiards from the Renegades to _get_ to Tethe'alla so we could _save_ Kratos."

Zelos just shrugged. "Hey don't ask me! I'm just the messenger."

* * *

Lloyd found Zelos to be rather irritating for half the journey to the Sybak. Of course, the other half of the journey he was flirting with the females of the group and outright ignored Genis and Lloyd; Kratos didn't exactly count seeing as he was still lifeless. Now, for the more part Lloyd didn't mind Zelos's presence, but for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why he had to be so loud.

Zelos was arrogant, narcissistic, a womanizer, and quite frankly, could be quite obnoxious from time to time. But still, Lloyd had this nagging feeling that there was something Zelos kept hidden from the rest of them. Could it all be just a front?

With all his wondering of Zelos's true intentions, Lloyd barely realized when they came to a rather impressive bridge spanning the miles between the two continents. It was quite wide, and its supports rose high into the sky; the distance it covered traveled far beyond the horizon it seemed. They all came to a stop just before the bridge, and Zelos opened his mouth again.

"This is the Grand Tethe'alla Bridge, one of this world's greatest engineering feats. One either side are drawbridges that employ over a thousand ex-spheres to run," he sounded almost smug at announcing this accomplishment, but Lloyd could only focus on his last sentence.

"A thousand ex-spheres…" Lloyd murmured, his eyes moist from the sheer magnitude. "A thousand lives lost…"

Zelos frowned for once, catching on to everyone's shift to a more somber mood. "Hey, is something wrong?"

Raine quietly explained to him how ex-sphere's were made and even he grew grim at the news. But it only lasted a few moments and a more light-hearted expression returned to his face soon after. "Well, it's not as if they can change what happened to them. Besides, if I was turned into an ex-sphere, I would want to be useful, and not just throw away."

"Not thrown away…?" Lloyd muttered in thought. He remained quiet for a moment staring at Zelos.

"Is something wrong with my face? Why are you staring at me like that?" Zelos stared right back, something akin to mistrust shining in his eyes.

"It seems I misjudged you Zelos," Lloyd said at last, walking past them onto the bridge, Kratos trailing behind him.

"What's up with him anyway?" Zelos turned to ask Raine. She ignored him and walked on, the others following suit. "Hey, why are you all leaving me behind!"

"We're not leaving you Zelos," Colette stated innocently, turning around to smile at him with her usual cheerful disposition.

"Heh, you know, you really are as cute as a button when you smile," Zelos stated casual, his usual superior smirk firmly in place.

"Oh," Colette blinked in confusion, not really knowing how to respond to that. "Thank you?" it came out as more of a question than anything else.

The bridge was long and arduous to cross. Hours were spent with very little progress it seemed, and the sun was already beginning its descent by the time they were finally over. The trek to Sybak was all that was left of this stretch of their journey.

Lloyd let out a huff of breath. "Phew! I'm beat! Can't we just spend the night here?" the boy asked hopefully as he gazed about the level plain, his exhaustion showing as clear as day on his face.

"Only if you want to get eaten by monsters!" Genis snorted, the boy barely keeping up with the others himself. The shorter half-elf was panting heavily himself, most certainly just as tired as Lloyd.

"Hurry up and be quiet you two!" Raine snapped back at them irritably. "We can sleep just as soon as we reach Sybak."

Eventually they did reach Sybak, a small port town forever plagued by researchers and students alike. It seemed one could go nowhere without seeing someone in the all-to-common white lab coats that were the norm here. It was usual a lively place, but seeing as it was well after dusk when they finally arrived, the streets were entirely deserted. In the gloom of night, it was eerily quiet.

Despite this, their group made a beeline for the inn, too tired to really care, or notice someone watching them enter the town. A ways away, sitting on a bench obscured by the shadows, a figure unseen by the group sat observing them curiously. In the moonlight one could barely make out his rather distinctive blue hair as he shoved several strands of it behind his ear.

* * *

Endnotes: Heeheehee. Yu-an...


	35. Chapter 34: Awakening

Author's Notes: ...

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, or any of its related characters.

* * *

Chapter 34: Awakening

"So what you're saying is the Cruxis Crystal works on the same properties as an Ex-sphere?" Lloyd asked the researcher with surprising interest.

"Well, the same basic principles yes, but it is not as simple as all that…" the man trailed off.

"_But_ if we give Kratos a Key Crest that should be enough to give him back his humanity?" Lloyd was looking, perhaps hoping, for an affirmative.

"Theoretically speaking, yes," the man responded. Lloyd stretched into silence at this; his eyes were calculating, though what he was thinking about remained a mystery.

"So alls we have to do is find him a Key Crest? Great! That's means we just find one and I get to go home soon!" Zelos said brightly, when no one gave any form of response.

"It's not as simple as all that, Zelos," Raine stated, shaking her head at him with a sigh. "Where would we even begin looking for a Key Crest?"

"Around town, where else?" Lloyd spoke flatly, coming out of his stupor. "We begin searching around town and if we can't find anything there, we'll have Zelos pull some of his connections.

"What? What makes you think I _have_ connections?" Zelos snapped irritably.

Lloyd gave him a blank look. "You're the Chosen of Tethe'alla; you have connections," was his flat response.

"Um Lloyd," Genis spoke, giving his friend a deadpan look. "What makes you think we even have a _chance _at finding an unused Key Crest here?"

"Game script," Lloyd responded with a shrug.

Everyone turned to stare at him at that, followed shortly by a collective silence. "You sure he's alright in the head…?" Zelos asked Raine in a faint whisper, leaning closer to the woman so as to be more easily heard. Of course, he could have simply been trying to get a better view of her chest.

"Lloyd may not be the most intelligent person in the world, or the most observant, but he is nothing if not driven," Raine said, though whether in response to Zelos's question or for some other reason, it was difficult to say.

"Did that have anything to do with what I just said?" Zelos gave her an odd look.

"I think Lloyd is just _really_ concerned for mister Kratos. He _is_ his father after all," Colette nodded sagely, eyes wide and bright with both understanding and innocence, something only she could really achieve.

"Oh C'mon, what is this, 'ignore Zelos' day?" Zelos whined as no one seemed to be paying attention to him.

"Even so Colette, Lloyd can be a bit thick-headed at times," Genis rolled his eyes as he looked over at his best friend. "Now, let's hurry up or well lose him!"

"Why is no one paying attention to me? I feel so unloved!" Zelos sobbed dramatically as the others left him behind when they ran to catch up with Lloyd. "I mean, seriously-huh?" a brief flash of aqua hair flashed by, drawing the Chosen's attention by the way it reflected the sun. Zelos's mouth drew into a thin line, his eyes darkening briefly. What was _he_ doing in Sybak?

* * *

"That's…!" Lloyd exclaimed softly, gazing at the gleaming, half-worn metal crest with rapt interest. "Hey sir, how much for this thing?" Lloyd instantly turned on the junk salesman with almost rabid ferocity, startling the man.

"That piece of jun…?—I mean for that fine treasure sir? It would truly be difficult to let something like that go… I'd have to say Ten thousand gald at least!" From the tone of his voice, his bluff was almost believable, but Lloyd wasn't convinced.

"You don't even know what it's used for!" Lloyd snapped angrily. The one thing he needed was so close yet…

"If you can't pay up, then you could just leave!" he snapped, snatching the metal trinket away from Lloyd.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, let's not be too hasty there," Zelos smoothly cut, waving his arms out in front of him. "What's your name, huh? I kinda need to know it when I talk to the _king_ about shutting down this dump for being an eyesore to the community of Sybak!" Zelos spoke with a mock tone of long-suffering.

"W-what! What makes you think you can just come in and…?" the man was fuming, face flushed red in anger.

"Zelos, that's not very nice…" Colette murmured, glancing at the salesman in concern.

"Relax, little angel, I'm only bluffing him," Zelos winked at the girl.

"Oh-Oh! Y-yeah, the king would certainly like to hear about that!" Colette added hastily, though she sounded far too… cheerful, to be very convincing.

"Just what makes you think the king would listen to-"

Zelos stared at his nails, interrupting the man with utmost ease. "Well, when the _Chosen_ finds something not to his liking, he tends to find ways of… _getting_ _rid_ of the problem, if you take my meaning," he gave him a sideways glance, blue eyes smug with childish satisfaction.

"C-Chosen! I am so very sorry, sir! I mean, t-take it as a gift," this time the man all but shoved the object into Lloyd's outstretched hand, but Lloyd paid him no more attention.

"This is it!" Lloyd exclaimed with glee, as if he had just discovered the eighth wonder of the world. "Now I just have to…"

"Ah, Lloyd?" Lloyd seemed not to have heard Genis as he continued to fiddle with the thing, pulling out a carving knife. "Lloyd?" The annoyance in his tone was hard to mistake.

"Let's just leave him alone for now Genis," Colette calmly instructed. "He seems really focused."

So it was that the group wound up sitting on a bench waiting for Lloyd, who was still standing in the middle of the road far too focused on his work to notice the dirty looks he received from passersby. Colette chatted amiably, mostly to no one as the others weren't paying attention to what she was saying, Zelos scouted out potential 'partners', Genis inwardly recited the quadratic equation while simultaneously figuring out the perimeter of the town square and Raine was reading one of her books. Naturally it was a book on ruins…

"So what's the point of waiting around here?" a voice asked from behind the bench where they sat.

Everyone except Zelos jumped in surprise, not so much from being startled by the voice itself, but rather the person it belonged to. Genis and Raine jumped up at once, causing Zelos to grow wary. Yuan arched a brow.

"Did I say something wrong?" He asked in amusement, his eyes gleaming with, in Raine's opinion, mischief.

"What are you doing here Yuan?" Raine snapped, clutching her staff tightly. Yuan shifted.

"I don't want to hurt you," Yuan stated quietly, purposefully keeping his voice low. "I just want to talk alright?"

"No, it's not alright!" Raine yelled, scowling in a manner that _begged _him to contradict her.

"You're going to cause a scene, you know," Yuan stated, glancing around when he saw people already beginning to stare. "Just let me explain. We can go somewhere private…"

"What, so you can kill us?" Raine accused sharply, remaining adamant. "I am not going anywhere with you, and neither are the rest of us."

With that, Raine turned on heel and stormed away, snapping at the younger children to follow her. Zelos remained for a few moments longer. "You know, you did bring this on yourself," Zelos stated, shaking his head at Yuan. "So do us all a favor and crawl back into the hole you came out of," Yuan flinched imperceptibly as Zelos walked away.

"I just came to explain…" Yuan murmured with a frown. Instead of staying to argue, he turned and disappeared with nary a trace.

"Lloyd?" Colette called softly as they approached the boy. Lloyd looked up at her.

There was an unexpected light in his eyes. "It's done! Now all's we have to do is attach it to Kratos's Cruxis Crystal!" he said with his usual cheerful demeanor, a wide grin spreading over his features.

"What are we waiting for then?" Raine asked. "By all means, go ahead."

Lloyd carefully approached Kratos, not risking a repeat of last time. Truth be told, Lloyd had attached the Key Crest and made it a part of the locket Kratos held onto. It was one of the man's greatest treasures after all… why not make it his Key Crest?

Lloyd placed the locket back around Kratos's neck and let it fall against his chest. Everyone waited with bated breath, though any passerby would think them strange, or perhaps a bit insane with the way they were intently staring at the man before them. After several long moments, Lloyd's hope began to falter. Nothing happened.

"I-It didn't work?" Lloyd looked absolutely devastated when Kratos's condition didn't change in the slightest. "Why didn't it…?"

"Lloyd…" Colette looked at the ground, a small concerned frown coming over her features. She put a hand on the boy's arm, attempting to comfort. "It's _okay_, Lloyd. We'll find a way to revive mister Kratos," She smiled.

"What's the use?" Colette's smile faltered. "Giving him a Key Crest was supposed to work right?" He was given a nod of affirmation. "So why didn't it?" No one could answer him.

Their spirits all began to sink lower at this, and Zelos gave Lloyd a hard look. Maybe he wasn't the one after all… "Why so upset?" A deep voice questioned Lloyd as the boy sank to the ground in misery.

Lloyd jumped at that. "Kratos!" He exclaimed. The man's eyes were fixed on him, giving him a hard stare, with none of their usual, hidden warmth… Lloyd frowned. "Kratos?"

"Is something wrong?" The man inquired in response.

* * *

Endnotes: Not exactly how I planned it going down, but, eh. Oh, and Yuan left because he didn't want to cause a scene in such a heavily populated area (the same reason Kratos gave Lloyd for not wanting to fight when returning to Sybak) as it would likely result in casualties.


	36. Chapter 35: Half-elves

Author's Notes: My nose is walking. Honestly, I only have a little cold.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia or the line I used above about my nose 'walking' for that matter...

* * *

Chapter 35: Half-elves

"So, what are we going to do next?" Zelos started off casually. "'Cause personally I was hoping to find a nice, er, _companion_ for the night," Lloyd frowned at the unexpected gleam in his eyes and at the slight laugh that escaped his lips.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lloyd questioned, tilting his head to the side.

An almost predatory gleam entered Zelos's eyes. "My, my you truly do have a lot to learn," he responded in his easy drawl. "Especially when it concerns se…"

"Zelos!" Kratos snapped curtly, abruptly cutting off what he was about to say. "I suggest you stop trying to corrupt the younger members of our party with your…" he grimaced, "_vulgar_ habits."

"What?! I'm not trying to corrupt anyone! Just tryin' to teach Lloyd how much fun you can have with a…" This time Kratos purposefully smashed his foot by dropping his pack on it. "Aggh!" Zelos cried in pain, clutching his injured foot. Genis and Raine sighed at the antics.

Ever since Kratos had "woken up" he and Zelos had been at each others throats with their exchange of insults, snide comments (all of which came from Zelos) and glares (mostly from Kratos). Based on Kratos's first encounter with the Chosen of Tethe'alla, it might have been expected, had he not been soulless at the time. Even so, the two had no common grounds on which to stand. They disagreed at nearly every turn, their constant clash in views creating undo tension in the group.

"Even I have to admit," Lloyd began, ignoring the two. "Zelos does have a point. What are we going to do? I mean, we can't just leave things as they are now that we know."

"The state of the worlds is troublesome," Kratos commented. "But the simple fact of the matter is we don't know _how_ to fix it."

Raine frowned. "Kratos… how do you know of the state of the worlds? I don't remember having explained that part to you yet," she eyed him suspiciously.

"I remembered hearing of it at the Renegade bases," he responded without hesitation.

"But you where soulless then…" Colette murmured with a small frown.

"Do you mean to say that you were _aware_ of the things going on around you, despite the fact that you had no control over your body?" Raine questioned with sudden interest, a strange light gleaming in the depths of her pale blue eyes. Kratos nodded warily in response. "Fascinating!" the half-elf exclaimed.

Kratos backed away from her, looking entirely caught off guard by this (or at least, as caught off guard as anyone could look without a change in facial expression). That was strange… He usually didn't pay any notice to it since the first time at the Triet Ruins. "Is she always like this…?" he questioned uneasily.

Zelos raised a brow at her 'strange' behavior. "Is she?" he asked Lloyd and the others.

Lloyd blinked. "Whoa! Talk about déjà vu."

"Huh?" Zelos stared at him in confusion. "What're you talkin' about?"

"Oh, well… heh, I guess it's nothing," Lloyd responded abashedly, glancing at the ground.

"Can we just get back to the point?" Genis asked in irritation. "We have to figure out how to save the worlds right? That means we need more information. And where can we find more information?" he hinted, knowing someone would, hopefully, catch on.

"The Tower of Mana," Kratos responded instantly. "Meaning we'll have to get back to Sylvarant correct? Lloyd, how did you come to Tethe'alla in the first place?"

"You mean you don't remember arriving on the Rheairds?" Raine asked, abruptly breaking from her ruin mania.

"Rheairds?" strangely enough, Kratos sounded more surprised than confused and there was a level of understanding in his russet eyes. Raine frowned.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," Zelos cut in, "I can't just let you all slip back to Sylvarant remember? I still have to keep tabs on you, ya know. And besides that, I could be called a traitor by letting you all go like that. Kratos _is _the biggest threat to Tethe'alla at the moment."

"Honestly, it's not as if we're going to now turn Kratos over to Cruxis after figuring at the relationship of the two worlds." Raine rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, we'll that doesn't exactly matter to the others now does it? You guys going back to Sylvarant will be considered a threat. You're asking me to risk _my_ neck for your problem?"

"It's not just our problem, it's yours too!" Lloyd snapped. "If we can find a way to reunite the two worlds, or at least find a way so that both can live in prosperity, then no one will have to suffer through the Regeneration Journey again!" Lloyd seemed so adamant in this, and yet… could it be true?

"You honestly think you can do it?" Zelos asked, for once, truly serious about something.

"If we all work together, I know we can do it!"

"Yeah!" Colette immediately agreed. "Dwarven vow number seven, right? 'Justice and love will always win'," she quoted cheerily, much to Lloyd's chagrin.

The boy sighed. "How did I know she was gonna say that? Seriously Colette, that is such a cheesy line!"

"Well if my lovely little hunnies think it's possible then who am I to object?" Zelos grinned, suddenly himself again. "Let's go save the worlds, eh? Then I'll be the hero!"

"Then we need the Rheairds correct? Where did you put them?" Kratos asked. Everyone stared at him, and Kratos sighed as realization dawned on him. "You crashed them didn't you?"

* * *

"You there!" The group turned as a several Papal knights approached them.

"Is something wrong?" Lloyd asked innocently, titling his head to his side.

They had just been prepared to leave Sybak and return to the Fooji mountains, but had been stopped unexpectedly. As it now stood, Lloyd and company stood between the exit of Sybak and the Papal knights. They could easily have run, if they had known they were in any danger.

"We have received word of you plotting against Tethe'alla!" the evident leader of the group stated formerly. "In order to protect the peace of this world, we shall take you into custody and you shall all be brought before the king."

"What?!" Lloyd shouted, both in irritation as well as surprise.

Zelos sighed. "I tried to tell you about this…"

Kratos was far to annoyed to give any comment about that, instead he gripped tightly to his sword. "On what evidence are we being arrested on? We don't even know the name of our accuser, so how could we possibly defend ourselves against this claim?"

The knight glared. "Those would be rather compelling arguments if you where not Sylvaranti," Kratos snorted at this. "The witness was anonymous, and if you _simple-minded_ folk can't understand that, they refused to give their name."

"Is that the way it is then, hm? We are to be executed without a trial?"

"Oh, you'll have a trial all right," the soldiers moved to surround them, and Kratos stiffened, his hand reaching for his sword. The commander would have none of that, and with surprising speed for one so weighed down by all that armor, he moved to grapple Kratos's sword away.

Kratos held out well against him, and kicked him at a weak point in his armor, causing the man to stagger back a bit. But another had seen this, and came up from behind. Kratos turned with great speed, but it was hardly enough to fend off him and another coming from a different side. Soon the two of them had Kratos in chains, still struggling all the while.

"Why didn't you run?" Kratos snapped at the others, who had remained frozen in their spots since the first signs of struggle. Until that point, they hadn't realized just what the man had been trying to do, and by now they had missed that chance.

"We were supposed to?" Lloyd stared in open alarm. "And leave you behind?"

"Better one than all of us," Kratos responded steadily looking Lloyd straight in the eye.

The soldiers rounded them all up, chaining their hands as they were disarmed. They then did something rather unexpected. Starting with Kratos, they jabbed some sort of needle in their arms, apparently using the device attached to test for something. "What was that for?" Lloyd muttered resentfully. He would have rubbed his sore arm if he were not tied up at the moment.

One of papal knights seemed kind enough to give a response. "This device is used to test for half-elves."

"Why?" Lloyd questioned.

"Because," It was Zelos who responded this time. "Half-elves charged with crimes, even minor ones, are instantly sentenced to death."

"What?!" Lloyd stared at him in alarm at this news.

"Sir, we have a match!" one soldier called as he finished checking Genis and Raine.

"Professor…?" Colette began unsurely.

"Yes, it's true," Raine responded to the unspoken question, not a hint of emotion in her voice. "Genis and I are half-elves."

"Raine!" Genis sent her a worried look.

"Why didn't you…?" Lloyd was cut off by Kratos.

"That shouldn't matter," he stated adamantly, a stubborn resolve hanging in his words.

"That's not for you to decide," The commander of the knights responded. "We should deliver these two to the capital for sentencing straight away."

"But sir, we don't have enough to guard them and the other…"

'Then lock them up somewhere!" he snapped. "Put them down in the basement of the research institute with those other half-breeds!"

"You'll regret this," Kratos hissed as they were shoved along through the city, heading back toward the academy.

* * *

Endnotes: I sure you all expected this the moment you saw the title correct? That much was rather obvious.


	37. Chapter 36: Return of the Bridge

Author's Notes: Considering I'll be leaving for Kentucky very soon, I have to get this done quickly.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

Chapter 36: Return of the Bridge

"Let us out!" Lloyd screamed, fists pounding on the metal door. Lloyd barely noticed when they began to bleed.

"Lloyd, calm down," Kratos snapped, glaring at him. The harshness of his tone startled Lloyd. He stopped abruptly and turned to face the older man.

"Kratos?" he asked a bit unsurely, grasping his injured hand with the other.

Kratos shook his head and stepped toward him. "Just what do you think that would accomplish?" He admonished, tone softening just in the slightest. He grabbed both of the boy's hands with his own and examined them. No emotion was displayed in his eyes, and Lloyd felt as if he were less concerned about him than his physical wellbeing.

A quick healing spell stopped the blood flow and Kratos moved away. Lloyd refused to meet his eye. The man had been so… distant since he woke up, almost like… he wasn't the same person. Lloyd frowned at that thought.

"Ah, Lloyd, just how are we supposed to get out of this one?" Zelos questioned, drawing Lloyd's attention once more to their current situation.

They had been unceremoniously thrown into the basement of the Sybak research academy, a dark and dank place that smelled of must and… strange research projects. Truth be told it was very similar to the other labs in the building, aside from the dark shadows cast by the dismal lighting. Of course, they were not entirely alone down there either.

Several others milled about, working on experiments even in these horrendous conditions, many of which had long triangular ears, or otherwise distinctly elven features. Surely they couldn't _all_ be elves, and why else would they be down here? "You're half-elves aren't you?" Lloyd asked, looking at one teal-haired woman in particular.

"What's your point?" the woman responded shortly. She wore a lab coat like all the others, and had a pair of thick, wire-framed glasses perched on the bridge of her nose. Her eyes were hidden quite well by them, but Lloyd could see they were a similar shade of teal as her hair. Her face was framed well by several scattered strands of her bangs, but the majority of her hair was pulled back into a simple bun.

Lloyd sighed at her curt reply. "Nothing I suppose. It's just… our friends are half-elves, and because of that, they're gonna be executed," he said forlornly. "That's so stupid!" Lloyd snapped smacking a clenched fist against his thigh. "Why should it matter whether or not someone's a half-elf?"

The woman's eyes narrowed into slits. "You don't mean that," she said, almost accusingly.

"Of course I do!" Lloyd refuted on impulse alone. "They're our friends, what else should matter?"

"Humans aren't friends with half-elves," she remained adamantly distrustful, and grew wary of them.

"Even if that were true, you'll get no where with that one," a voice called from the darkness. A shadowed figure had quite suddenly appeared in the room, and spoke directly to the woman. "He's a strange one raised by a dwarf," the figure spoke with a feminine tone. The darkened form stepped into the light and her features suddenly became quite clear. "Had to track you guys all around town before I finally caught up to you, and by then you got yourselves in trouble with the Papal Knights," Sheena grinned brightly, her amber eyes smiling along with her mouth.

"Sheena!" Lloyd and Colette exclaimed in unison.

"Hey guys!" she said in return.

"Sheena?" Kratos murmured quietly, staring at the girl in confusion. But a split second later it was wiped from his face and he turned to face the teal-haired woman again. No one had noticed his… slip-up. "Is there any way out of here?" He asked her, changing the subject abruptly.

"If there was, why would I tell you?" she said in response.

"Look, these people are trying to help there _half-elven_ friends," Zelos began, slowly losing his patience with her. "Are you saying you're going to try and stop us Miss_ half-elf_?" he questioned with a raised brow and added emphasis on 'half-elf'.

She seemed to consider this a moment. "We could get in trouble for this," another researcher spoke in her stead. Kratos looked as if he were about to respond, but the woman spoke instead.

"Presea, is that you?" She suddenly asked the pink-haired girl, as if just noticing her. The girl turned away and hid in the corner, though her face remained expressionless.

"How do you know Presea?" Lloyd questioned curiously.

"She was a test subject for an experiment we handled a while back," she responded matter-of-factly, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"What?" Lloyd cried in outrage. "How could you experiment on people like that?"

"It's just the same way you treat half-elves!" the woman retorted vehemently.

"It doesn't matter!" Lloyd shouted. "Half-elves, dwarves, humans; they're all the same. They're just _people_. No person deserves to be treated like that!"

"Yeah!" Colette jumped in her eyes bright. "You _can't_ treat people that way. Even if they did hurt you before, if you hurt them, they'll just hurt you back and it _won't_ stop. _Please_, help us save our friends?" The girl the girl's tone was borderline pleading with the woman by this point.

"I make a deal with you," she said after a moment of consideration. "If you save your half-elf friends and bring them back here, I release Presea from the experiment," she stated.

"Of course!" Lloyd agreed without thinking. "Does that mean there is a way out?"

"There's a secret exit behind the cabinet back in the corner," she stated flatly, pointing back to the far corner away from the stairs. "If you leave now, we won't stop you."

"Thank you!" Colette said in gratitude, inclining her head slightly. "What's your name?" the girl asked softly, at the last minute.

"…Kate," Kate said after a moment's hesitation.

"Goodbye Kate," Lloyd said this time. "And thank you," he grinned at her as Kratos and Zelos prepared to move the cabinet out of the way. Sure enough there was a passage behind it, leading up at a slight incline.

"You're just going to let them go?" Another researcher asked Kate.

"What's the harm in giving them a chance?" was Kate's response.

* * *

After leaving the lab and stepping out in Sybak from what appeared to be manhole, the first thing on their minds was to find their weapons. This didn't prove overly difficult as, while they were technically 'traitors' Zelos still had quite a bit of sway over the common populace. The guards had evidently thought it best to store the weapons in an empty lab. With no one guarding it.

"I simply can't believe the incompetence of those so called 'knights'" Kratos scoffed as he picked up his sword. "Really, didn't they have the sense to take these with them?" he shook his head in disgust.

Lloyd shrugged. "Better for us if we're going to rescue Genis and Raine. Now come on guys! We have to get to the Tethe'alla bridge quickly," Lloyd urged now that everyone was armed once more.

The group left town quickly, not caring overly much as people turned to stare at them like they were insane. The race to the Tethe'alla Grand Bridge was long arduous, and on more than one occasion they were forced to slow down. Kratos at least realized the need to reserve their strength even as Lloyd pressed the issue to 'hurry up!'.

In this fashion, their rescue attempt was a rather pell-mell affair, and Kratos seemed to be the only one keeping his wits about him. He remained very calm the entire time, and one might even have called him stoic with the amount of emotion he showed. His face was as blank as a plain white sheet of paper.

The moment the reached the bridge, they were forced to slow down as they were nearly exhausted by this point. Lloyd outright collapsed to the ground, panting heavily as he held himself in a sitting position with his arm supporting most of his weight. Kratos rolled his eyes.

"Here," he handed Lloyd his canteen, and the boy accepted it gratefully. "You shouldn't overdo it like that Lloyd. You're wasting energy and by doing that, wasting time."

"I'm sorry," Lloyd muttered not meeting the man's eyes. That didn't sound like Kratos… Kratos would certainly be chiding him, but it would be more out of concern for his _health_. The way he said it now made it sound more of an inconvenience.

"Lloyd's just really worried about Genis and the professor, Mr. Kratos," Colette tried to explain as she felt the need to defend him.

"That may be so, but it is still reckless behavior. Overexerting yourself when you know you will need that energy later is foolish," Kratos responded sharply.

"Yeah, well you ran along with the rest of us," Zelos pointed out snidely.

Kratos abruptly turned to face Zelos his glare beyond anything they had ever seen before from him. It was so intense that Colette and Sheena flinched and looked away from him. Zelos stared him straight-on, defiant. "Yes, but only to get you to slow down, also," he added looking as if this next part were obvious yet he'd deign to speak it again for their sake, "I have far greater endurance than the rest of you."

Sheena scoffed. "Oh please, I was trained in Mizuho. I've done longer, more strenuous exercises before breakfast!"

Kratos snorted. "And you wouldn't be the only one," he murmured looking away, eyes distant and very dark.

"Come on guys, let's just go alright? I think I'm okay now," Lloyd spoke attempting to distill the unpleasant silence that had fallen among them "We have to rescue Genis and Raine before it's too late."

"It's too late!" Sheena exclaimed as the bridge began to rise to a position to let ships pass through. Except there was no ship.

"Just keep running!" Lloyd yelled as he charged forward head first.

"Lloyd!" Kratos shouted, adding on a burst of speed they didn't know he had in order to catch the boy and stop him from doing something foolish.

But at that point he began running up the bridge, already at a steep incline and at the last second, jumped to reach the other side. "This is crazy!" Zelos exclaimed, even as he did the same.

For a moment it seemed like they might make it, and Lloyd's fingers barely caught hold of the edge of the bridge before his weight carried him down, toward the crashing waves below. Lloyd was falling now and looking up. He saw a blue light flash from above and he abruptly stopped falling as strong arms wrapped around him at an awkward angle.

Lloyd looked and saw Kratos had caught him, a panicked look on his face. His wings were out and beating erratically to keep them aloft. Kratos rested his head against Lloyd's for a moment and breathed a sigh of relief. Something wet hit Lloyd's face.

Kratos didn't say anything but he attempted to move forward, quite strangely at first. It sort of did make sense, considering the man hadn't used his wings so very often. His movements in air weren't quite so fluid as he was on solid ground and he seemed a bit jerky at first. But eventually they reached the edge of the bridge and Kratos released Lloyd from the near death grip.

Lloyd turned instantly toward Kratos and was about to say something, but apparently the moment had passed. Kratos was stoic once more, none of the earlier emotion played on his face. Lloyd felt a small pang in his chest.

The others had devised another way of escaping a watery grave, and Sheena called on the power of Undine to save them before they even hit the water. The summon spirit caused a torrential wave burst upward pushing them back up and over the edge of the bridge. Most merely slid down the side of the bridge right away, but Zelos got stuck at the top. And he refused to come down…

"Ah man!" he exclaimed, refusing to look down. "Why do these things always happen to me?" he complained rather loudly, drawing the attention of the group of soldiers, and Raine and Genis, now staring at them incredulously.

The group promptly sighed in perfect unison.

* * *

Endnotes: Talk about anticlimactic; oh well, I like it that way.


	38. Chapter 37: Unison

Author's notes: And you thought I forgot this chapter?

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

Chapter 37: Unison

Kratos sighed again and rolled his eyes at Zelos. The man pulled his wings out, jumping upward. He used the momentum to fly up to the edge of the bridge at rapid speed. Reaching one arm out, Kratos snatched Zelos by the back of his shirt and once more descending toward the ground. Kratos briefly hovered over the metallic surface and dropped Zelos flat on his face before gracefully landing beside the downed Chosen.

Zelos positioned himself on his elbows, and rubbed his injured nose. "You didn't have to drop me you know!" he complained in a high-pitched whine.

"I had to let you go because you were struggling too much," Kratos responded coolly, drawing his sword

Zelos instantly sat back on his knees as he quite suddenly saw the sword in his face. He threw his hands up in mock surrender. "Whoa, whoa! Watch where you point that thing!" Kratos clenched and unclenched his fist in a surprising show of temper.

He considered responding with a scathing remark, or one of his infamous 'death glares' but instead settled for a command. "Focus!" he snapped, not just toward Zelos, but to the others as well. Though, the anger in his tone _was _mostly meant for the younger red-head…

Everyone blinked and stared at Kratos. "When did he become so hostile?" Sheena asked warily, glancing between him and Lloyd.

Lloyd sighed. "When Zelos opened his big mouth," he responded drily, his eyes closing briefly.

"Oh c'mon! Why does everyone always pick on me?" Zelos whined as he drew his sword.

Sheena bit back a snarky response, and instead pulled out her seal cards. They had to focus on the soldiers, not one of Zelos's stupid remarks. Sheena was the first to make a move, throwing one of the seal cards at the nearest guard, the paper holding place in midair only a few feet from his face. She followed up with a series of hand motions and an exclamation of "Pyre Seal!" as she lifted one palm in the soldier's direction. An explosion broke out amongst their ranks, knocking them back. The man it had been closest to was thrown into a brick wall, bones cracking upon impact.

Colette flinched at the sound and Lloyd allowed himself a brief wince before wiping all expression from his face. Kratos and Lloyd charged at once while Zelos stayed behind, preparing a spell. Presea held her axe in both hands, nearly dragging it along as she slowly moved toward the other group of fighters.

There were more soldiers now then before, apparently having regrouped somewhere along the way and instead of the seven from before, there were now closer to ten or twelve knights surrounding the Sage Siblings. They were technically outnumbered, but with the surprise of Sheena's seal working in their favor, it likely wouldn't be a difficult task to defeat them.

Mana collected at the tip of Kratos's blade, channeling it through his arm into the steel, as he jabbed at the soldier to the right of him. "Lightning blade!" he shouted as sparks danced from the sword, conduction throughout the man's armor. The knight stiffened as his body convulsed from the shock and he went limp, dead or unconscious it; truly didn't matter.

Kratos turned with greater speed then what they were used to seeing from him and his attention shifted from the neutralized enemy to the next attacker. Lloyd, while faring well against them, wasn't quite so formidable a foe; he feinted left then ducked right, coming around one man's side and slashed horizontally with his right blade, before pulling away to avoid the quick thrust of the soldier's spear. The man spun the weapon about quickly attempting to cut through his defenses with force alone. Lloyd blocked with his left sword bringing them into a stalemate as the two opposing forces applied equal power.

Their deadlock was broken when another Papal knight cut in, jabbing at Lloyd's side. The boy jumped back in surprise and the soldier staggered forward with the momentum. Lloyd took his chance and clubbed him hard on the crown of his helmet, using the hilt of his sword as a blunt weapon. The other soldier was taken by surprise as Zelos released a wind spell in his direction, the cutting blades slicing through his armor as if it were paper.

Lloyd winced. Now that looked extremely painful…

"No need to thank me!" Zelos called brightly, a smirk and a two fingered wave adding to the smugness in his voice. "It's all in a days work!"

Lloyd snorted. "I honestly wasn't about to…" he responded flatly, clearly unamused.

"Tch! You're no fun…" Zelos muttered as he drew his sword to his side.

"Pyre Seal!" Sheena shouted again, blasting away three more soldiers as they attempted to gang up on her. They all flew in three different directions, though the most notable was the one who went straight over the edge of the bridge and into the unforgiving waters far below.

"Only five more to go? No problem!" Zelos yelled cheerfully. His general laid-back attitude belied his true fighting prowess, and Zelos sprinted forward with inhuman speed. He slashed upward at the soldier before using the momentum to twirl about into a spirally jumped his sword flashing in the sunlight. "Lightspear!" he shouted the Art as the two enemies caught in the vicious onslaught landed dead before him. Zelos landed gracefully on his feet, blue-eyes flashing dangerously in the sun. He and Kratos turned to the three soldiers left standing, the two on opposite sides.

Almost as if by unanimous decision, they charged in perfect timing and cut straight through the remaining knights, barely missing each other in the process. "Cross thrust!" the yelled in unison as steel sliced through steel and into soft flesh. Blood spattered across their faces, but they seemed not to notice and remained still for a moment as the battle haze faded and their minds cleared suddenly.

* * *

Endnotes: I know strange ending but it was getting late and I wanted to upload it today. Too late for that though.


End file.
